Zone rouge
by Lusaka
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry est passé professionel dans l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby. Mais le monde du sport est impitoyable : argent, gloire et... sexe ! Les joueurs peuvent à tout moment entrer en zone rouge... HP/LM/SS... et autres couples...
1. Une nouvelle équipe

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... Donc HP/SS/LM ! ^^

**Résumé :** Depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans plus tôt, Harry est passé professionel dans l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby. Mais le monde du sport est impitoyable : argent, gloire et... sexe ! Les joueurs peuvent à tout moment entrer en zone rouge, l'extérieur du terrain de Quidditch...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Voilà, je me relance dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres, et sur le merveilleux "couple-trio" HP/LM/SS. Je tâcherais de publier la suite régulièrement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle équipe...<strong>

Harry laissa sa main glisser le long du dos pâle, jusqu'au plus bas, jusqu'à l'antre qui s'offrait à lui sans pudeur et dans laquelle il se réfugia en soupirant de bien-être. Les mouvements de son bassin accompagnèrent les souffles rauques de Joey Jenkins qui s'accrochait à l'oreiller comme il s'agrippait à sa batte sur le terrain. Les deux joueurs professionnels de quidditch s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un meeting un mois auparavant, et s'étaient depuis revus plusieurs fois…

Potter coucha son torse sur le dos de Joey et le pénétra avec encore plus de force, tout en lui maintenant les hanches en place. Une de ses mains glissa enfin jusqu'au sexe tendu du batteur et une danse aussi connue que le quidditch commença. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus que soupirs et râles de satisfaction. La lune éclairait la scène par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre. Une légère bise aussi fraîche que la nuit les enveloppait par moment, faisant vibrer leur corps entremêlés. La peau parcourue de frissons, Harry se laissa aller, au plus profond de Jenkins qui le suivit immédiatement. Le batteur se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, le temps d'échanger un baiser passionné. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, admirant la brillance de leurs muscles, illuminés par la sueur perlant ça et là.

Puis, Harry se redressa et se leva en s'étirant.

- Allez…, murmura Joey. Reste dormir.

Potter eut un léger rire furtif en attrapant son pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement, suivit de son pull. Il se retourna vers le lit pour prendre ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit, mais le batteur les avait déjà récupérées et les faisait tourner au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je te les rends si tu dors avec moi, ricana-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne resterai pas Jo, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules et en saisissant son sac et ses dernières affaires.

- Rien qu'une nuit ! insista Jenkins. J'ai horreur de devoir supplier…

- Alors évite.

Tout en parlant, Potter avait sorti sa baguette, lancé un _accio_ sans même le prononcer, et reposait déjà ses lunettes sur son nez. Le batteur lui lança un regard sombre avant d'adopter une attitude plus sereine. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir rencontré l'attrapeur des Flèches d'Appleby, ni même de l'avoir ouvertement dragué, ni même d'avoir réussi à le mettre dans son lit, et ce, plusieurs fois en un mois. Mais il regrettait de ne pas être suffisamment original, sans doute, pour suffire au brun. Harry semblait sans cesse en quête de quelque chose, et ne tenait jamais en place. Entre ses entraînements de la Ligue, les sélections nationales, les meetings, sa chronique sportive au _News sorciers_, Potter était un mouvement perpétuel à lui tout seul.

- Aller, boude pas, murmura l'attrapeur en se penchant vers Jenkins. On se voit la semaine prochaine aux sélections.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, évita la main qui cherchait à le rattraper, et transplanna. Personne n'arrêtait Harry Potter.

Il leva sa main et fit un signe à la gardienne qui le remercia d'un coup de tête. Trois… ils arrivaient à trois contre une à travers le brouillard, et seul Harry pouvait le voir, grâce à la hauteur qu'il gardait tout au long du match. Les Tornades de Tutshill était une équipe que le brun était toujours ravi de revoir sur le terrain. Ce jour-là, il s'agissait d'un simple match amical pour une association de bienfaisance. En apparence tout du moins…

Car en réalité, il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part dans le public, qui observait le moindre de ses mouvements. L'entraîneur l'avait prévenu :

- Tu dois gagner ce match Potter. Je ne te parle plus d'équipe, je ne te parle que de toi. C'est toi qu'ils veulent pour l'équipe nationale, et c'est toi qui peux nous rapporter gros. Tu sais qu'Appleby n'a plus un rond à consacrer au quidditch…

Après la victoire, l'argent était le maître mot du sport, Harry s'en était très vite rendu compte. Soudain, il plongea. Malgré la brume épaisse, il venait d'apercevoir l'éclat doré du vif d'or au ras du sol. Merwyn Finwick, l'attrapeur adversaire, le suivit aussitôt à une vitesse incroyable. Potter savait que les balais des Tornades étaient bien meilleurs que les leurs, mais la ruse pouvait faire des miracles. Il bifurqua brusquement sur la gauche, coupant ainsi la route de Finwick, lequel, surprit, continua tout droit sa chute vers le sol sablonneux du petit stade de Tutshill. Une fois son rival à terre, Harry reprit sa trajectoire, et n'eut qu'à se pencher pour attraper la balle ailée sous les applaudissements d'un public en liesse.

Il descendit aussitôt de son balai pour aller aider Merwyn à se relever.

- Bien joué, lança celui-ci sur un ton sec.

- Désolé, lui répondit Harry en lui serrant la main, j'avais gros à gagner.

- Ouais, j'suis au courant. Bientôt le maillot rouge, hein ?

- Rien n'est fait, mais c'est sur la bonne voie.

Finwick lui serra la main en retour et la lâcha aussi vite. Tous les joueurs de toutes les équipes ne pouvaient pas s'apprécier automatiquement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que les autres membres des Flèches venaient lui sauter au cou. Il aimait le Quidditch pour cela : la boue, le contact, les cris, et surtout, pour la victoire. Il leva son poing en l'air en même temps que les autres joueurs dans un dernier salut, et le stade entier éclata de joie.

Dans les vestiaires, la passion des joueurs n'était pas encore éteinte. Tous riaient hauts et forts, se frappant dans le dos et se félicitant de telles ou telles actions. Les deux seules filles, la gardienne et la remplaçante attrapeuse, avaient leur propre vestiaire, mais entendaient nettement les railleries que les garçons leur lançaient.

- Mince, j'ai oublié mon savon ! Je peux venir me frotter à vous ?

Loin de se laisser faire, les deux joueuses répliquaient toujours. Seul Harry restait discret, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans cette équipe de la ligue, deux ans auparavant, il avait tout de suite compris que les vestiaires seraient un lieu dangereux pour lui. Personne ne connaissait son penchant homosexuel, et personne ne devait le deviner. Mais il ne résistait jamais très longtemps devant ces corps nus d'hommes accomplis jouant avec la mousse et l'eau, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour se chamailler, se plaquant contre les parois froides des douches pour comparer leur force…

Non, Harry Potter ne traînait jamais dans les vestiaires, ni après l'entraînement, ni après les matchs. Comme à son habitude, il sortit donc à la hâte après une douche rapide et un salut général. Son sac sur le dos, son balai à la main, il transplana directement dans le hall de l'hôtel de Gloucester, où il avait établi son pied à terre pour l'occasion. Suite à la fin de la guerre, trois ans auparavant, il avait tout de suite été pris dans le tourbillon du quidditch professionnel. Après une année passée à s'entraîner à Londres, il avait été sélectionné pour l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby. Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de bouger dans tout le Royaume-Uni, suivant son équipe et les sélections pour l'équipe nationale dans laquelle il essayait d'entrer chaque année.

Il passait donc sa vie dans les hôtels, où chez différents amants rencontrés sur sa route. Le bâtiment de Gloucester était un de ses hôtels sorciers assez prisés par la haute aristocratie sorcière. Mais Harry, lui, l'aimait surtout pour le calme et la tranquillité qu'il y trouvait.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, lui lança le réceptionniste en le voyant apparaître dans une des cabines de transplanage réservées aux clients.

- Bonsoir.

- Vous avez du courrier, lui indiqua l'homme en désignant un mur à sa droite sur lequel reposaient bon nombre de chouettes et hiboux.

Avec un sourire, Harry tapota son épaule, et Hedwige le rejoignit, trois lettres dans le bec. L'une d'elle provenait de son rédacteur en chef du _News sorciers_, qui lui rappelait qu'il attendait encore l'article sur la dernière victoire des Faucons de Falmouth ; une deuxième était tamponnée du sceau de la FGPLQGB, lui proposant un entretien privé avec Dunbar Oglethorpe, le patron national du quidditch en Grande Bretagne ; et la dernière était une énième invitation de Ron et Hermione, qui se lassaient de ne plus voir leur champion.

Alors qu'il lisait son courrier, le réceptionniste le sortit de ses rêveries :

- Par ailleurs, quelqu'un vous attend dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, Monsieur.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire, renvoya sa chouette et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, son balai sur l'épaule. Il avait une petite idée de qui passait le voir ainsi, un soir d'après match. Les Canons de Chudley ne jouaient pas beaucoup en cette période, et leur premier batteur était donc assez libre…

- Tu ne te lasses jamais Joey ! lança joyeusement Harry en entrant dans le salon privé de l'hôtel.

Mais son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut une longue chevelure blonde dépasser d'un fauteuil. Son visiteur n'était pas Jenkins.

- Je suis navré de constater que ma visite vous surprend, Potter, susurra une voix froide et ironique. Puis-je vous parler un instant ? ajouta Lucius Malfoy en se levant pour faire face au joueur.

L'attrapeur laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et posa son balai. Ça n'était pas la première fois que sa route croisait celle du blond depuis la fin de la guerre. Lucius Malfoy était réputé pour être un grand amateur de quidditch, et Harry l'avait vu plus d'une fois dans les tribunes des plus grands stades, souvent assis aux côtés du ministre de la magie entre autre. L'homme avait bien changé depuis la mort de Voldemort : la guerre avait emporté sa femme et son fils, mais avait redoré son blason personnel. Sa plus grande victoire était sans doute d'avoir su retourner sa veste à temps pour sauver un membre éminent de l'Ordre, et ainsi mériter, non seulement sa réhabilitation au sein de la communauté sorcière, mais également une nouvelle réputation à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer.

Malfoy n'était plus un mangemort plié en quatre devant un maître impitoyable ; il était redevenu l'homme d'affaire pour lequel Potter avait une secrète admiration, mais également une exaspération sans limite.

- Je ne vous prendrais pas longtemps de votre précieux temps, susurra encore le blond en fixant l'attrapeur de ses yeux bleus. J'ai simplement un marché à vous proposer.

Potter alla s'accouder à la cheminée et attendit sans rien dire. Il se méfiait toujours du blond, même s'il lui devait la vie de son père de substitution, Arthur Weasley. Lorsque Draco et sa mère avaient péri dans le grand incendie de Poudlard, juste avant Voldemort, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir un vide naître au fond de lui. Il avait passé les onze premières années de sa vie dans un mensonge, et les huit années suivantes à devenir un sorcier et à traquer le mal. En une nuit, son monde s'était de nouveau transformer : plus d'ennemis, plus de quête d'Horcruxes, plus rien à part un monde qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il s'était donc jeté à corps perdu dans le sport, à la recherche de l'émotion la plus forte.

Lorsqu'il croisait le dernier des Malfoy, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. La couleur des cheveux, celle des yeux… le ton froid, l'air hautain : tout cela réveillait en lui bon nombre d'émotions autrefois quotidiennes pendant la guerre.

- Je vous écoute…, murmura-t-il.

Lucius s'appuya avec élégance sur sa canne avant de commencer ses explications.

- J'ai l'intention de créer une équipe.

- Impossible, le coupa Harry aussitôt. Vous savez très bien que la ligue n'a toujours compté que treize équipes, et pas une de plus. Et aucune équipe ne peut subsister en dehors de la ligue.

Malfoy eut un léger rictus.

- Vous êtes toujours le même, Potter, susurra-t-il. Si prompt, si vif… Laissez-moi finir, je vous prie. La ligue est parfaitement au courant, et estime que le projet en vaut la peine. Les gens s'intéressent de moins en moins aux matchs internes, continua le blond en se déplaçant dans la pièce. Tout le monde connaît les treize équipes par cœur, et les moyens commencent à manquer. On peut quasiment deviner le score final avant le lancement du premier souafle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui se contentait de l'observer, un petit air agacé sur le visage. Mais Lucius poursuivit, il savait que Potter était forcément d'accord avec lui.

- Vous en conviendrez, créer une quatorzième équipe inédite, neuve, qui devra faire ses preuves sur le terrain, va en émoustiller plus d'un, et par là même, rapporter gros à la ligue…

- Et à celui qui l'aura créé, compléta l'attrapeur dans un ricanement. Je me disais bien que tout l'intérêt vous reviendrait.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, le coupa Malfoy. Evidemment que j'y trouve un intérêt. Mais cette quatorzième équipe serait d'intérêt général : pour moi, certes, mais aussi pour la ligue, pour le public qui n'attend que ça, et… pour vous.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Dunbar Oglethorpe est sur l'affaire : il me laisse un mois pour trouver mes sept joueurs et lancer le programme. Vous êtes le premier à qui je propose de faire partie des Serpents d'Avebury.

- Les serpents… ah ah ! C'est une blague ? lança Potter en se redressant.

- Absolument pas. Comme vous le savez, je vis dans le Wiltshire, par très loin du cercle d'Avebury, où de nombreuses races de serpents ont été recensées. Je vous crois suffisamment adulte pour aller au-delà de ce que cet animal peut représenter…

- Très bien, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte pour récupérer ses affaires. Mettons le serpent de côté. Il reste vous. Qu'est-ce que jouer sous votre aile m'apportera ?

Malfoy ricana, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Je compte faire de cette équipe la meilleure de toute. Vous gagnerez tous vos matchs et par conséquent, la réponse à votre question est simple : l'argent.

L'attrapeur fit la moue et ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis désolé, l'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Et je fais déjà partie d'une équipe avec laquelle je gagne beaucoup de matchs. Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour me convaincre. Bonne soirée Malfoy.

La porte se referma, et Lucius resta seul dans ses réflexions. Le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu autrefois, à travers les railleries de Draco, avait bien changé. Autrefois, il aurait su quoi donner au jeune Potter en manque d'amour et d'affection. Mais à présent ? Que recherchait-il ? Après quoi courait-il ? Lucius se promit de trouver la réponse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : le meilleur attrapeur d'Angleterre pour son équipe. Et il savait déjà à qui il allait demander de l'aide.

Le sourire de Ron lui fit chaud au cœur. A peine avait-il poussé la porte du Chaudron Baveur, que ses amis s'étaient levés pour lui signaler où ils étaient installés. Harry les rejoignit rapidement, son éternel sac sur le dos.

- Et ben mon vieux, on t'espérait plus !

- Désolé Ron, l'entraînement d'hier a duré plus longtemps que prévu et je ne suis arrivé à Londres qu'il y a une heure.

- Tu dois être crevé ! lança Hermione en lui faisant de la place. Où est ton balai ?

Potter tapota son sac en lui lançant un clin d'œil. La conversation s'engagea naturellement entre les trois amis. De nombreux sorciers passaient près de leur table juste pour approcher le héros de la guerre et champion de quidditch. Harry en fut rapidement agacé, et proposa aux deux autres de sortir dans le chemin de Traverse.

- Je dois passer à la boutique de Flyte et Barker, ils ont apparemment conçu un nouveau Margotin.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Ron. Méfie-toi de cette série. Leur premier balai se vrillait complètement sur lui-même passé les quatre-vingts kilomètres heures.

- Justement, ils ont apparemment trouvé le moyen d'éviter ça, et ils veulent que je le voie pour en faire un article dans le _News sorciers_.

- Et quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de travailler vraiment ? lui reprocha Hermione.

Harry ne répondait rien. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de la proposition de Malfoy et le brun ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur entretien, quatre jours auparavant. Il ne savait quoi penser de la création de cette quatorzième équipe, mais il devait avouer que l'idée lui plaisait.

- Vous en penseriez quoi si je quittais les Flèches pour une autre équipe ? demanda-t-il brusquement à ses deux amis.

Ron ricana et lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

- T'es en train de tourner autour du pot pour nous annoncer que ça y est, tu portes le maillot rouge ? rigola-t-il joyeusement.

- Non, non, rien n'est fait, l'arrêta Harry. Je dois voir Oglethorpe la semaine prochaine pour ça. Mais si je quittais les Flèches pour une autre équipe de la ligue, vous en penseriez quoi ?

- Ce ne serait pas une sorte de trahison ? demanda Hermione rêveuse.

- Si c'est pour rejoindre les Canons de Chudley, ça se comprendrait ! lança le rouquin.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry s'imagina partager les vestiaires avec Joey après l'entraînement. Cela serait sans doute extrêmement compliqué…

- Hey Harry ! je te parle ! s'énerva Ron en passant la main devant la tête ahurie de l'attrapeur. Tu rêves ou quoi ?

- Excuse-moi. J'étais en train d'imaginer ce que ce serait de jouer avec Jenkins. Il est plutôt sympathique, mais non, désolé Ron, je n'irai pas chez eux.

Jusqu'au soir Potter se demanda s'il avait eu raison de taire à ses amis sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy. N'étant jamais tranquille au Chaudron Baveur, l'attrapeur avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel moldu. Il avait donc fait un effort sur sa tenue et rangé sa baguette au fond de sa poche. Il récupéra ses clefs auprès de la réception et choisit d'aller boire un verre au bar avant de monter. Deux jeunes femmes lui firent de grands sourires lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire : il venait de repérer un homme accoudé au bar, un verre posé devant lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs, lisses et soyeux, longs jusqu'aux épaules, et portait un pantalon sombre à pince très classe. En s'approchant Harry se fit la réflexion que l'homme devait sans doute être un peu plus âgé que lui, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Je prendrai la même chose, lança-t-il au barman en désignant le verre de l'inconnu. Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais puis-je connaître votre nom ? demanda-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur un tabouret haut juste à côté du moldu.

- Je connais votre impertinence par cœur Potter, susurra une voix qui fit frémir le brun. De même que vous connaissez mon nom.

- Voici votre verre Monsieur, lança joyeusement le barman.

Mais ce dernier ne s'attarda pas plus que cela. En voyant la tête défaite de son client qui fixait son voisin de chaise, il préféra s'éclipser et aller essuyer ses verres de l'autre côté. Harry n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Severus Snape faisait ici, et depuis quand était-il aussi beau ? L'aide précieuse que l'ancien professeur avait apporté à l'Ordre pendant la guerre en se révélant être un véritable espion pour Dumbledore lui avait valu de nombreux témoignages de reconnaissances. Mais l'attrapeur ne l'avait jamais revu depuis trois ans.

- Dites-moi Potter, ricana le sorcier en se tournant vers son ancien élève, engagez-vous toujours la conversation avec les moldus de la même façon ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry plongea dans les yeux sombres de Snape et ne sut quoi lui répondre. Etait-ce la gloire ou l'argent ? En tout les cas, le professeur de potions semblait avoir rajeunit tout en conservant sa classe indéniable.

- Et bien, en plus d'être effronté, vous voilà muet, soupira le brun en le quittant des yeux.

Le joueur de quidditch, qui s'était imaginé passer une soirée tranquille en monde moldu et peut-être ne pas rejoindre sa chambre seul, ne se remettait pas de sa rencontre. Il finit par prendre son verre et le vider d'un seul coup. Le ricanement moqueur qui lui parvint ne l'impressionna plus. L'alcool avait eu l'effet escompté…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lâcha-t-il en se tournant franchement vers Snape.

- Je vous cherchais.

Le sourire de Potter étonna Severus qui s'attendait à déstabiliser de nouveau son ancien élève. Bien au contraire, celui-ci se pencha dangereusement vers lui, posa à peine son menton sur son épaule et une main sur sa cuisse.

- Et bien vous m'avez trouvé, professeur…, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Reprenez-vous Potter, siffla Snape en le repoussant résolument. Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer ici.

Harry lui fit un sourire ravageur et lui demanda l'objet de sa visite.

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée ? J'étais certain que vous ne feriez pas le lien. Lucius m'envoie pour rediscuter avec vous des détails de ce dont il vous a parlé il y a quelques jours.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi vous envoie-t-il, vous ? s'étonna l'attrapeur.

- Malfoy et moi sommes associés dans cette affaire, expliqua Severus en buvant quelques gorgées de son verre. Nous en avons reparlé avec Oglethorpe, et…

- Je ne quitterai par les Flèches d'Appleby pour une autre équipe, quelle qu'elle soit. Je refuse d'abandonner mon poste, même pour une meilleure paye.

- Oui, Lucius m'avait prévenu que l'argent ne vous intéressait pas, souffla Snape. Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous ?

Harry n'en revenait pas du culot des deux hommes. Après l'avoir haï et traîné dans la boue pendant des années, ils étaient tous les deux prêts à tout pour l'avoir dans leur équipe des Serpents d'Avebury. Il trouvait cela particulièrement audacieux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et puisque Joey n'avait pu le rejoindre à Londres, il choisit la provocation.

L'ancien professeur s'impatientait. Il avait horreur de devoir supplier quelqu'un, encore moins un descendant de Potter. Il finit son verre et reposa son regard sur le joueur. Il devait admettre que le quidditch faisait bien les choses : de gringalet ridicule, son ancien élève était passé à une stature bien plus impressionnante.

- Avez-vous compris ma question ? siffla-t-il de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour accepter de changer d'équipe ?

- Vous…

Harry n'attendit aucune réponse. Il se pencha aussitôt vers les lèvres rouges de Severus et les pressa vigoureusement contre les siennes en tenant la nuque du brun. Il joua un instant avec les cheveux entre ses doigts, glissa sa langue contre les dents serrés de Snape et recula sans insister. Le joueur lui sourit sans vergogne et descendit de son tabouret pour attraper son sac.

- Je vous laisse le soin de faire passer le message à Malfoy, lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs de l'hôtel pour monter à sa chambre.

Depuis le bar, Severus l'observa sortir de la pièce le cœur battant. Lucius allait sans doute le tuer pour ce qui venait de se passer. Mais depuis quand le grand joueur de Quidditch Potter était-il gay ?

Il se laissa glisser le long du manche et se retrouva les jambes pendues dans le vide, à plus de trente mètres de haut. Le cognard passa juste au-dessus de sa tête et le stade applaudit son esquive réussie. Harry se balança une ou deux fois pour remonter sur son balai. Aussitôt, il fila vers l'attrapeur adversaire qui se mit à rigoler de l'avoir vu en si mauvaise posture.

- Je vais te…, siffla-t-il en attrapant le balai de Galvin Gudgeon.

Celui-ci cessa immédiatement de rire et tâcha de virer de bord pour récupérer le contrôle de son balai. Ils montèrent en tournoyant ensemble sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que Potter lâche enfin le manche de l'autre attrapeur. Gudgeon partit vers les tribunes et ne réussit à retenir son balai que quelques mètres avant d'atterrir dans le public. Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux équipes descendirent au sol.

Particulièrement énervé, Harry se dirigea vers Ragmar Dorkins, l'entraîneur des Canons de Chudley resté sur la touche.

- Vous trouvez normal que vos joueurs se foutent de la gueule du monde ? hurla-t-il avant d'être retenu par les deux batteurs de son équipe.

- Harry calme-toi, lui souffla l'un des deux. T'as fais une faute, alors tiens toi tranquille.

Le brun se dégagea et retourna au centre du terrain où l'arbitre l'attendait avec Gudgeon et Jenkins.

- Potter, pour un hochequeue, je pourrais vous mettre à terre, alors expliquez-moi !

- C'est de ma faute, s'excusa aussitôt Joey Jenkins avec un clin d'œil en direction du brun. Je visais leur gardien, mais le cognard est parti vers Harry, et…

- C'est cet abruti qui s'est cru suffisamment malin pour se payer ma tête, le coupa l'attrapeur des Flèches, en désignant Galvin.

- Bon, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous calmer Monsieur Potter, je me verrai obligé de vous mettre en touche.

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna vers son équipe avant de s'envoler au coup de sifflet. De loin, il aperçut Joey qui lui souriait. Depuis qu'il avait vu Snape, trois jours auparavant, le brun était sur les nerfs. Et ce match contre les Canons de Chudley ne le calmait en rien. Jenkins avait un don pour l'exciter même sur un balai… surtout sur un balai.

- Reconcentre-toi Potter ! lui lança la gardienne de son équipe, après avoir écarté un souafle. J'aimerais bien gagner !

L'attrapeur reprit ses cercles de surveillance au-dessus du stade. Soudain il aperçut Gudgeon partir comme une flèche. Le stade se mit à hurler et à applaudir lorsqu'Harry partit à sa suite. Il n'avait toujours pas vu le vif d'or et espérait que cet imbécile de Galvin n'était pas en train de le rouler. Soudain il l'aperçut, comme un éclair doré, fuyant vers les poteaux de l'équipe adverse, à deux mètres du sol pas plus.

Potter n'avait ni le courage ni la force de monter une ruse pour attraper la petite balle. Il se contenta de pousser son balai au maximum et tendit la main. Au coude à coude avec son adversaire, personne ne pouvait deviner lequel des deux allait faire gagner son équipe. Après avoir traversé toute la longueur du terrain ainsi, Gudgeon se redressa brusquement sur son balai et poussa sur ses jambes pour sauter dans le vide. Lorsqu'il se releva, le vif d'or dans la main, Harry était loin et n'avait rien vu venir : les Canons remportaient la victoire.

Personne ne fit de commentaire à la fin du discours énervé de leur entraîneur qui les laissa aller se doucher en soupirant. Potter était déçu et en colère. Il avait toujours l'impression que si l'équipe perdait, c'était principalement sa faute. Les autres joueurs le rassurèrent gentiment, mais comme à son habitude, il ne traîna pas longtemps dans les vestiaires. Il alla de l'autre côté du stade pour s'appuyer contre la porte de sortie de l'autre équipe. Joey devait le rejoindre. Dix minutes plus tard le batteur sortait effectivement, une capuche rabattue devant le visage. Il attrapa le bras du brun et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de gravier.

Jenkins eut à peine le temps d'atterrir dans sa chambre d'hôtel que Potter lui dévorait déjà le cou en lui arrachant son pull. Les doigts agiles de l'attrapeur se glissèrent dans le pantalon et saisirent l'objet de leur désir. D'un coup de rein, Harry poussa Joey sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Faire l'amour était sans doute le seul remède contre sa colère. Il était énervé contre lui de s'être laissé avoir par Gudgeon, énervé contre Malfoy de lui faire des propositions à la fois intéressantes et embarrassantes, et énervé contre Snape qui n'avait même pas daigné lui donner un seul signe de vie.

Il écarta brusquement les cuisses du batteur et le pénétra en soufflant. Jenkins poussa un cri de surprise aussitôt suivit par un halètement de plaisir. Il attrapa les épaules de son amant et suivit le mouvement que le brun s'appliquait à maintenir jusqu'au bout. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Joey ne tint guère plus longtemps : un match gagnant, un vestiaire plein d'hommes et Potter dans son lit en moins d'une heure, c'était trop pour lui.

Voyant cela, Harry abandonna son sexe relâché afin de mieux lui soulever les hanches et le pénétrer avec plus de force encore. Le joueur des Canons accepta la punition avec satisfaction et se laissa aller en fermant les yeux. Mais alors que Potter commençait à peine à ressentir les premières contractions de plaisir, quelqu'un frappa vigoureusement à la porte d'entrée de la petite suite de Jenkins. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux tandis qu'Harry se retirait aussi vite.

- On s'en fout, viens, murmura-t-il en rattrapant le brun qui se relevait déjà.

- Non, répliqua Potter en se dégageant. Mets ça et va voir qui c'est.

Joey attrapa le peignoir blanc que le brun lui jetait, l'enfila et sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte. De son côté, Harry essayait de remettre ses chaussures en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Bonsoir Jenkins. Navré de vous déranger, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

En entendant la voix de Lucius Malfoy, Potter s'étala bruyamment par terre, trébuchant sur son lacet encore défait.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas seul ? entendit-il demander dans la pièce à côté alors qu'il se relevait aussi vite que possible.

- Non, reconnut sèchement Joey. Pourriez-vous repasser plus tard ?

Le batteur avait une sainte horreur d'être coupé en plein acte, et il ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement. C'était en partie ce qui plaisait à Harry. Enfin rhabillé, celui-ci décida de sortir.

- C'est bon Jo, lança-t-il en entrant dans le petit salon de la suite, je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, je dois rentrer.

L'éclair de surprise qu'il vit dans les yeux du blond lui fit plaisir. Jenkins n'osa pas le supplier de rester et se contenta d'hocher la tête, conscient que Malfoy pouvait à présent s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, surtout s'il se concentrait un temps soit peu sur l'entrejambe de l'attrapeur que ce dernier essayait de cacher avec son sac.

- Bonne soirée ! lança sèchement le brun en sortant dans le couloir de l'hôtel avant de claquer la porte.

**à suivre... **

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Le second est bientôt fini. Des bisous !<em>


	2. Une mauvaise idée

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... Donc HP/SS/LM ! ^^

**Résumé :** Lucius Malfoy souhaite créer une nouvelle équipe de quidditch et demande à Harry d'en être l'attrapeur. Ce dernier refuse...

**Petit post it :** Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de Zone rouge. Pardonnez-moi si elle a mis un peu de temps à arriver, je passais un concours la semaine dernière (résultats fin janvier... aaaargh !) Enfin bref, voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>**2 : une mauvaise idée. **

- "Les Faucons de Falmouth s'envolent" ! lança Harry en posant une petite liasse de papier sur le bureau d'Otto Verpey, rédacteur en chef du _News Sorciers_.

- Tu aurais pu trouver un titre plus novateur, grommela Otto en prenant l'article. Mais ça va, ça m'a l'air pas mal, les principales actions y sont. As-tu aussi fini celui sur les Canons ?

Sans répondre, Harry lui tendit une nouvelle feuille.

- "La victoire préméditée des Chudley" ? lu Verpey étonné. Pourquoi "préméditée" ?

- S'ils n'avaient pas poussé l'attrapeur des Flèches à faire un hochequeue, ils auraient perdu.

- Potter, c'est toi l'attrapeur des Flèches, et ton article doit être désintéressé de toute envie de vengeance. Réécris moi ça, ajouta-t-il en lui rendant son papier. Et fais vite, le journal travaille sur l'actualité, pas sur l'histoire du Quidditch.

Sans répondre, il n'avait rien à dire, Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Il profita d'être dans le bâtiment du ministère de la magie pour se rendre au bureau de Dunbar Oglethorpe quelques étages plus bas. Dans le couloir qu'il traversait, de nombreuses coupes de Quidditch étaient exposées, ainsi que d'anciens balais sur lesquels avaient volé les plus prestigieux sorciers.

Au moment où il allait frapper, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand, sur Lucius Malfoy. Les deux hommes se toisèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dunbar se fasse entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il Lucius ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, répondit Lucius, un rictus naissant sur ses lèvres. Je crois que vous avez simplement de la visite, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Harry.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter, s'exclama Oglethorpe en se levant pour l'accueillir. Ravi de vous voir. Venez, installez-vous !

Le patron de la ligue tira une chaise et la présenta au brun qui entra en passant à côté du blond.

- Nous devrons parler, lui murmura Malfoy. A très bientôt Dunbar !

L'homme lui fit un signe de la main et s'installa face à Harry. Il portait de petites lunettes carrées au bout de son nez qui mettaient un peu de géométrie sur cette tête ronde et chauve. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence, malgré ses épais sourcils noirs qui les assombrissaient souvent. Oglethorpe tenait son menton relevé lorsqu'il parlait, ce qui avait pour effet d'attirer le regard sur sa barbichette sombre.

- Vous passiez dans le coin Potter ? demanda-t-il poliment de sa voix grave.

- J'étais au-dessus, dans les locaux du _News_, répondit le brun.

- Ah oui… Est-ce encore raisonnable de participer à ce journal ? Vous n'êtes pas journaliste, et bien meilleur sportif ! Et ces sélections pour l'équipe nationale, comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit Harry sans relever le reproche précédent. Je crois que les derniers résultats se font la semaine prochaine.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas, lui dit Oglethorpe.

Le joueur lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de votre bureau la semaine dernière. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet oui, répondit Dunbar en croisant les mains. Monsieur Malfoy, qui sort d'ici et que vous connaissez, a fait une proposition à la ligue. Le projet est un peu fou, mais je ne vous cache pas que la ligue est assez intéressée.

- Sérieusement ? lança Harry avec un léger rictus. Une quatorzième équipe ?

- Ah, vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna le responsable.

- Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy ne vous a pas tout dit. Si la ligue en est encore à discuter du projet, lui, il a commencé à recruter ses joueurs.

Oglethorpe fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

- Après tout, il peut toujours se renseigner pour vérifier que l'idée fonctionnerait auprès des joueurs, reconnut Dunbar après avoir réfléchi un instant. Mais ce serait bien de ne pas trop diffuser l'information tant que rien n'est sûr.

- Monsieur, pourquoi me faisiez-vous venir ? insista Harry.

- Pour ça Potter, soupira son interlocuteur. Vous êtes un héros de guerre, vous avez quelques entrées au ministère, vous connaissez Malfoy, et pour couronner le tout, vous êtes sans doute l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du Royaume-Uni. Je voudrais, enfin… la ligue voudrait votre avis sur la question.

- Sur une quatorzième équipe…, murmura le brun en s'installant plus confortablement. Il y a du bon, mais aussi du mauvais.

- Je vous écoute, lança le responsable.

Harry se lança dans une réflexion pertinente qui semblait réellement intéressé l'homme en face de lui. Selon lui, créer une quatorzième équipe pourrait effectivement apporter davantage d'intérêt à la coupe de la ligue et aux championnats. Mais pour combien de temps ? Certes, cela rapporterait de l'argent, mais une équipe coûte également cher.

- Je crois que Monsieur Malfoy a les moyens, souligna Dunbar.

- Oui, et son associé aussi, répliqua ironiquement Potter.

- Son associé ?

Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage d'Harry.

- Je crois que vous devriez davantage discuter avec Malfoy… et Severus Snape.

Les Chardonnerets de Fitchburg… Une équipe américaine accomplie qu'Harry et son équipe craignaient particulièrement. Le match était amical et se passait à domicile, dans le magnifique stade de la ville de Salem. Il faisait lourd et pluvieux, et le vent n'était pas en reste. Potter ne quittait pas des yeux Maximus Brankovitch, l'attrapeur adversaire. Pour l'instant, les Chardonnerets dominaient largement le match, marquant point sur point, sans que la gardienne des Flèches ne puisse arrêter les souafles.

Harry pestait en essuyant régulièrement ses lunettes embuées. Ces américains jouaient toujours la carte de la bataille, même en match amical, et il n'aimait pas cela.

- Tu ne l'attraperas pas ! lui lança Maximus en passant prêt de lui.

Potter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'éloigna simplement, à la recherche du vif d'or qui pourrait faire cesser la chute libre de son équipe : encore quelques points pour les Chardonnerets, et même les 150 points que l'attrapeur pouvait rapporter ne suffiraient plus. Soudain, un éclat doré frappa son œil droit au fond du terrain. Il plongea. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, la pluie coulait dans son cou, mais le vif était bien là, droit devant lui. Sans prendre en compte les hurlements provenant des tribunes qui annonçaient un nouveau point pour une des deux équipes, il poussa son balai au maximum.

Brankovitch, qui se pavanait juste avant, était parti trop tard et ne parvenait plus à le rattraper. Harry tendit la main et entendit le coup de sifflet retentissant au moment même où son poing se refermait sur la petite balle dorée.

- Et la victoire est aux Fitchburg ! hurla le présentateur.

Potter en tomba de son balai. Il leva la tête vers le grand panneau des scores, et vit effectivement 210 points pour l'équipe américaine, contre 200 pour la sienne. Avec un cri de rage, il jeta le vif d'or au sol, dans la boue. Il n'avait jamais perdu deux matchs de suite. D'abord les Canons de Chudley, et maintenant ici. Laissant la petite balle ailée dans la boue, Harry quitta le terrain sans serrer les mains des autres joueurs. Il retrouva son équipe dans les vestiaires. Personne ne parla, et cette fois-ci, aucun rire ne s'éleva des douches. L'attrapeur resta un long moment assis sur le banc, laissant les autres se laver et se rhabiller, tandis qu'il glissait dans ses pensées.

- Harry, on va boire un verre tout à l'heure avant de rentrer en Angleterre, lui lança la gardienne. Tu nous rejoins ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas, désolé.

Les autres joueurs le saluèrent donc, le laissant seul dans les vestiaires. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : les défaites qui s'enchaînaient, les résultats des sélections nationales qui se faisaient attendre, les changements qui se profilaient dans le monde du sport qui était devenu le sien. Il commença à retirer ses jambières et le reste de ses vêtements pour se diriger dans les douches. L'eau chaude tomba sur sa nuque et fit aussitôt s'élever de la vapeur. Harry laissa ses pensées partir, au même titre que toute la sueur du match perdu.

Soudain, la porte du vestiaire claqua et une voix résonna :

- Potter ?

Harry coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Les cheveux plein de mousse lui coulant dans le dos, il sortit des douches pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Snape.

- Professeur ? s'étonna-t-il les yeux ronds.

Passé la surprise, Snape esquissa un léger rictus en ne se privant pas de regarder son ancien élève de haut en bas.

- Votre style ne s'améliore pas Potter, ricana-t-il avant de s'écarter pour aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire.

- J'aimerais bien voir le vôtre sous la douche, riposta Harry de mauvaise humeur. J'imagine qu'il n'est guère différent du mien.

Severus ne répondit rien et se contenta de croiser les jambes. La situation, sans le perturber pour autant, l'indisposait légèrement. Lorsqu'il avait demandé aux autres membres de l'équipe des Flèches où se trouvait Potter, il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver seul sous les douches. Cet imbécile ne faisait décidemment jamais rien comme tout le monde !

- Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de vous couvrir davantage, siffla-t-il enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

- Dites donc, s'énerva Harry, vous m'interrompez en pleine douche pour je ne sais quelle raison, et vous aimeriez que je réponde à vos moindres exigences ? Vous n'êtes plus mon prof, Snape.

- Vraiment ? Il me semble que vous m'avez pourtant bien appelé professeur en me voyant.

- J'ai… j'ai été surpris, c'est tout, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis après tout, reprit-il en retournant vers les douches, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous obéirais. Vous voulez que je me couvre ? Dans ce cas, je dois terminer ma douche auparavant.

La serviette tomba, et le jeune sorcier se glissa sous un jet d'eau. Severus n'avait absolument pas baissé les yeux. Son ancien élève avait réellement changé. Ce gringalet idiot avait désormais une vraie répartie… et un corps à damner un saint. En se penchant à peine, l'ancien professeur pouvait apercevoir la rondeur des fesses se perdre dans les vapeurs d'eau de la douche.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'Angleterre pour le Massachusetts ? lança Potter.

Snape se redressa et s'approcha de la douche. Puisque cet idiot voulait parler, autant qu'il l'entende correctement.

- Pour vous voir jouer, répondit-il.

- Me voilà flatté, ricana Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Severus s'était appuyé contre l'ouverture des douches, mais gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, admirant la mousse qui s'échappait dans le siphon.

- J'espère que le spectacle ne vous a pas trop déçu, ajouta le brun en prenant du savon au creux des mains. Désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour une défaite.

- Le spectacle ne me déçoit absolument pas, répondit Snape en relevant la tête pour reluquer tranquillement le joueur de quidditch.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Harry s'était complètement retourné, surpris, et faisait face à l'autre homme qui ricanait doucement.

- Vous avez changé Potter, mais vous êtes toujours aussi impressionnable.

Passé l'étonnement, le joueur commença à frotter son corps de ses mains nues. Il enchaînait peut-être les défaites, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'enchaîner également les amants. L'ancien professeur de potion l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'interdit dans le regard sombre que l'homme posait sur lui, quelque chose de magique.

- Je suis certain de pouvoir vous impressionner aussi, susurra-t-il.

Snape se laissa aller à suivre les mouvements des doigts courant sur la peau sombre du gryffondor. Très vite, un début d'érection se fit sentir.

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous n'êtes venu à Salem que pour me voir jouer, poursuivait Potter en s'approchant de lui.

- Je voudrais vous reparler des Serpents d'Avebury.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, lâcha Harry en se plantant face à lui, et vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.

Le jeune homme leva ses bras et les posa sur les épaules de l'ancien professeur. Les yeux s'accrochèrent un instant, mais aucune émotion particulière ne passait. Snape restait impassible, sans pour autant encourager l'attitude du joueur. Harry avait le cœur battant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

- Avez-vous fait passer le message à votre associé ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que votre proposition intéresse Lucius, répondit Severus d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. Je pense qu'il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Potter ricana doucement en se collant davantage au brun.

- Je pense que c'est à vous de trouver autre chose… professeur, susurra Harry en insistant sur la qualification.

Il entoura la nuque de ses bras, caressant au passage les cheveux lisses et souples de Snape, et approcha sa bouche des lèvres rouges.

- Je ne vous pensais pas gay, murmura-t-il en plongeant dans les yeux noirs.

- Qui vous dit que je le suis ?

- Ça…, répondit le joueur en posant une main sur l'entrejambe gonflée de Severus.

Il avança encore en fermant les yeux et embrassa longuement l'ancien professeur de potions. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, Snape posa ses mains sur les hanches nues du joueur et l'écarta doucement.

- Potter, je ne crois pas que…

- Je ne vous force pas, le coupa Harry. Mais j'ai terriblement envie de vous, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en reposant ses lèvres sur la bouche tendre.

Severus sembla abandonner toute résistance : un homme nu et entreprenant l'embrassait de la plus belle façon qui soit. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les courbes appétissantes qui s'offraient à lui, faisant ainsi tomber la mousse le long des jambes. Potter n'était pas en reste. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de tels frissons. Il se détacha des lèvres rougies pour plonger dans le cou du brun. Si l'idée qu'il était en train d'embrasser son ancien enseignant l'avait effleuré, il n'y pensait à présent plus du tout.

Sentant naturellement que Snape, qui se contentait de le caresser, ne prendrait pas les rênes, Harry commença à faire glisser la cape qui tomba sur le sol mouillé des douches. Puis ses mains s'afférèrent autour du pantalon qu'il ouvrit sans peine, libérant un sexe lourd et ferme. Il poussa Severus afin de le plaquer sur le mur de la douche et prit en main l'objet de tout son désir.

- Je vous imaginais plus entreprenant, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du serpentard.

- Vous… vous n'avez pas à imaginer… quoique ce soit, répliqua Snape en faisant des efforts pour retenir ses soupirs de bien être.

- Ah je suis désolé, mais j'ai commencé à imaginer des choses dès que je vous ai vu dans ce bar moldu, rigola doucement Harry.

- Vous ne saviez pas que c'était moi, lui rappela l'ancien professeur en lui donnant un coup d'épaule pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur.

Les mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun, il le fixa, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Au fond de lui, il se sentait particulièrement coupable, sans le laisser paraître. Être en train de faire l'amour avec son ancien élève ne lui posait pas de problème, au vu de l'évolution de ce dernier. Il songeait davantage à l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Le tromper était certainement une mauvaise idée.

- C'est quand je vous ai reconnu que je vous ai imaginé, ajouta Harry, heureux de se retrouver coincé contre le carrelage frais des douches, et le corps chaud de Snape.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Et vous imaginiez quoi, Potter ?

Le joueur encercla les hanches de Severus et l'embrassa à la base du cou avant de répondre au creux de son oreille.

- Je vous imaginais nu, à ma disposition, susurra-t-il. Nu sous mon corps, pour vous emmener au-delà d'où vous n'avez jamais été.

Snape ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il appuya ses hanches contre celles d'Harry en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il sentit son pantalon tomber à ses pieds, sa chemise glisser le long de ses épaules, et des mains le parcourir. Il n'eut que le temps d'enlever ses bottines, avant d'être poussé à travers la grande pièce des douches pour se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, le cou dévoré de baisers. Les mains se firent baladeuses, les sexes gonflés de désir se pressaient, et Severus ne retenait plus ses soupirs.

Potter attrapa la verge du brun et commença à le masturber en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard sombre de l'autre homme. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du joueur.

- Mon rêve n'est pas loin de se réaliser, murmura-t-il.

- Alors emmenez-moi…, répondit Snape sur le même ton.

Harry n'attendait que ça pour aller plus loin. Il se laissa glisser pour tomber à genoux devant le sexe qu'il lécha tout d'abord sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche, excité par les gémissements de Severus. Il s'attacha à lui faire faire le plus de bruit possible : chaque gémissement, chaque soupir qui lui parvenait était une nouvelle joie. Potter se redressa avant la fin, et entoura le cou du brun de ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Snape avait le souffle court. Les langues se caressaient sensuellement, tandis qu'Harry continuait de masser le sexe.

- Je peux ? murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de l'ancien professeur en faisant glisser son autre main entre les fesses.

- Certainement pas, répondit Severus sur le même ton en enroulant à son tour ses longs doigts fins autour de la verge du joueur.

Sans insister, Potter se laissa entraîner vers une nouvelle forme d'amour qui le bouleversa. Avec Jenkins, il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais réfléchir : ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient toujours un peu, mais très vite, Joey se retrouvait pris avec force par Harry qui le masturbait. Snape était en train de lui faire voir de nouvelles étoiles. Il lui embrassait tendrement la nuque, tout en imprimant un mouvement fort et rapide autour de son sexe de plus en plus gonflé. L'alliance de la douceur et de la sauvagerie donna l'impression d'être multiple à Harry. Son imagination s'envola et il sut qu'il n'était pas loin de découvrir ce qui lui manquait inexorablement depuis la fin de la guerre. Il voulut aussitôt donner le même plaisir à l'ancien maître de potions. Il commença à l'embrasser aussi tendrement que possible, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, à la naissance de la mâchoire, tout en le masturbant de plus en plus fort, resserrant davantage ses doigts, caressant furtivement le bout humide du sexe.

Très vite, la respiration de Severus accéléra, il finit par lâcher la verge de Potter pour s'appuyer aux épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier, sentant que ses jambes allaient lâcher, remonta une des cuisses de Snape contre sa hanche, pour se caler davantage contre l'aine du brun. Dans cette position, il put prendre les deux membres tendus entre ses doigts pour leur imposer le même mouvement, toujours rapide.

- Mmh… vous… vous apprenez vite, Potter, lâcha Snape en gémissant.

En réponse, Harry donna plusieurs coups de bassin, simulant ainsi une pénétration. Il apprécia les soupirs érotiques mais ne lâcha rien. Bientôt, les deux hommes se cambrèrent ensemble et s'abandonnèrent enfin dans un râle commun. Epuisé, le joueur de quidditch se laissa aller contre la poitrine ferme de Severus. Ce dernier l'enlaçait en calmant le rythme de sa respiration.

- Je crois que j'aime apprendre avec vous, prof, ricana doucement Harry.

Snape se dégagea doucement de son emprise et récupéra sa baguette pour se sécher en un tour de main. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, mais il était soucieux. En trois ans de vie commune, il n'avait jamais trompé son amant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était le plaisir qu'il avait pris avec le joueur. Il s'habilla rapidement, avant de se tourner vers le brun qui terminait de se sécher les cheveux avec une petite serviette bleue.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même Potter, je ne suis plus votre professeur. Dans ce cas…

- Oui, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'apprendre avec vous, le coupa Harry en enfilant son pantalon et en lui lançant un sourire à couper le souffle.

- Là n'est pas la question, siffla Snape. Vous m'avez ouvertement dragué, vous…

- Et vous avez magnifiquement répondu à mes attentes.

Severus poussa un soupir. Finalement, cet idiot avait beau avoir changé, il conservait encore le caractère particulièrement agaçant des gryffondors.

- Allez-vous me laisser parler à la fin ?

Le brun s'inclina simplement sans répondre, et s'assit sur un banc pour mettre un tee-shirt. Le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre avait effacé en lui toute colère de la défaite, toute crainte de l'avenir.

- Cette… histoire doit s'arrêter là, parvint enfin à dire Severus. Vous n'apprendrez plus rien de ma part.

Le joueur redressa la tête, sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Parce que je crois savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie.

- Haha, Jenkins ? rigola Harry. Joey est un garçon adorable, mais il n'y a rien de spécial. Je vois que Malfoy n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, ajouta-t-il. Je vous demanderai de le garder pour vous.

- Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de dévoiler l'intimité de nos futurs joueurs.

L'expression de Potter changea une nouvelle fois.

- Nous y voilà donc ! siffla-t-il. Vous allez de nouveau me demander…

- J'étais venu vous voir jouer, et la façon dont vous avez attrapé le vif d'or aujourd'hui confirme ce que Lucius et moi pensons : vous êtes le meilleur, et nous vous voulons pour les Serpents d'Avebury.

- Je ne pensais pas entendre un tel compliment sortir de votre bouche un jour, prof, ironisa Harry en haussant les épaules. Comme je l'ai dit à Oglethorpe, la création d'une quatorzième équipe ne me plaît pas, ajouta-t-il en enfilant un gros pull à capuche. Pour moi, ce serait la mort, à terme, des treize autres. Donc pour l'instant, ma réponse est non.

- Bien, lança Snape. Nous continuerons donc à discuter avec vous.

- Et Jenkins ? Il a accepté ? ricana Harry en fixant Severus.

Ce dernier marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- J'ai bien deviné, n'est-ce pas ? insista le brun. C'était bien ce que Malfoy était venu lui demander, non ?

- Effectivement…, répondit prudemment Snape.

- Et donc ?

- Je pense que vous devriez discuter avec lui directement, Potter. Je n'ai personnellement plus rien à vous dire.

L'ancien maître de potions le salua de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires. Mais Harry se redressa vivement pour le rattraper par le bras.

- Attendez ! Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien de spécial entre Jenkins et moi, puis-je espérer obtenir une nouvelle leçon un jour ? lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Non, répondit Severus en se dégageant. Car s'il n'y a rien pour vous, de mon côté, il y a quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Mais cela ne vous regarde en rien. A bientôt Potter, Lucius reprendra contact avec vous.

Cette fois-ci, Harry le laissa sortir. Il se sentit brusquement vidé de tout. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le banc et prit son balai pour le poser sur ses genoux. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Il avait beau combler sa vie avec une multitude d'activités différentes, il avait beau courir de tout côté, il ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver un sens à sa vie. Pendant la guerre, les choses étaient assez simples : se battre, se défendre, chercher, détruire, tuer. Le quidditch, pendant un temps, fut un magnifique défouloir. Mais très vite, Harry eut besoin de quelque chose en plus. La découverte de son homosexualité l'avait amusé quelques temps également.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il venait de ressentir, perdu dans les bras de Snape, un nouveau désir encore incompréhensible. Mais l'homme vivait visiblement avec quelqu'un et ne lui serait plus jamais accessible.

De manière automatique, Potter rangea ses dernières affaires dans son sac, et quitta les vestiaires du stade de Salem. Il n'y avait plus qu'à reprendre le quotidien comme si jamais il n'avait ressenti la douce chaleur de lèvres nouvelles se poser dans sa nuque.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné qui est l'amant mystérieux de Snape ? Non ? Bon... alors vous le saurez très bientôt. ^^ Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !<p> 


	3. Une audacieuse proposition

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... Donc HP/SS/LM ! ^^

**Résumé :** L'idée d'une quatorzième équipe fait son chemin. Mais quand Snape vient en parler à nouveau avec Harry, c'est un tout nouveau chemin qui s'ouvre...

**Petit post it :** chers lecteurs, je vous aime ! Merci mille fois pour vos reviews si gentilles ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre. Le titre fait référence à une petite évolution dans la relation entre Joey Jenkins et Potter... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Mina 008, le passage de la fin est tout pour toi ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : une audacieuse proposition. <strong>

Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, parsemé de quelques nuages.

- Celui-ci a la forme d'un ange…, murmura Harry.

Quelqu'un renifla à ses côtés.

- Depuis quand les anges ont-ils des cornes sur la tête ? demanda Ron.

Le brun rigola doucement. Les deux sorciers étaient allongés sur le dos dans le jardin du Terrier, leur balai de Quidditch à leur côté. Ils s'étaient fait quelques échanges de souafles avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour observer les nuages.

- Tiens, un chaudron, lâcha le rouquin en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Cet objet rappela aussitôt à Potter un certain professeur de potions à la retraite anticipée qui s'occupait désormais de certaines affaires sportives.

- Ron…, chuchota Harry. Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Toi aussi tu trouves que le chaudron a une tête d'ours finalement ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de nuages Ron, réfuta le brun en soupirant. C'est une vraie confession. J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, mais se plaça de côté, en appui sur un coude pour observer le profil de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement sérieux. Il attendit sans rien dire, laissant au brun le temps qu'il lui fallait. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et s'ils ne s'épanchaient pas souvent sur ce qui leur trottait en tête, lorsque cela arrivait, chacun savait être très sérieux.

- Je crois que je suis gay, lâcha enfin Harry.

Le coude de Ron glissa doucement dans l'herbe et il se laissa retomber sur le dos.

- Tu crois, ou tu es sûr ?

Les doigts du brun s'enroulaient autour de la tige d'une pâquerette, nerveusement.

- Au vu de mes différentes expériences, je peux dire que j'en suis sûr.

Un léger soupir, à peine perceptible, s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Weasley.

- Au vu de tes expériences hein ? Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Etrangement, Harry pensa d'abord à Snape, avant de se moquer de lui-même intérieurement. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de celui qu'il appelait désormais prof depuis son dernier match, deux jours auparavant.

- Plus ou moins oui. Rien de vraiment sérieux.

Aussitôt, la curiosité l'emporta sur l'étonnement.

- Ah oui ? Il s'appelle comment ?

Harry lâcha sa fleur. Ron n'était ni dégoutté ni horrifié : il restait lui-même. Le brun s'autorisa un sourire avant de répondre.

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire, sinon tu ne vas plus me lâcher.

- Pourquoi ? Je le connais ?

- Ça dépend, rigola Harry. Est-ce que tu connais le nom du batteur de quidditch le plus en vogue en ce moment ?

Un sourire naquit sur le visage tacheté.

- J'aime bien les devinettes, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux en tailleur, face à face.

- Alors, il me faut quelqu'un de rapide… une technique intelligente.

- Une excellente équipe, rajouta Harry ironiquement.

Ron releva la tête et fixa son ami avec de grands yeux.

- Non… Jenkins ? Joey Jenkins ? Tu te tapes le mec que j'ai en photo dans ma chambre depuis ma naissance ?

Potter n'y tint plus : à la fois soulagé de la façon dont Ron prenait les choses, et hilare devant sa tête, il éclata de rire. Outré, le rouquin n'en revenait pas.

- Mais ça fait longtemps ?

- Je m'en suis rendu compte après la guerre, répondit Harry en se calmant.

- Mais non ! le reprit Ron. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Jenkins ? Même si cette autre information est intéressante, continua-t-il en réfléchissant. Est-ce que Voldemort ne t'aurait pas lancé un sort juste avant d'exploser ?

- Ah ah… Non, je suis homo Ron, pas ensorcelé. Et ça fait environ deux mois maintenant pour moi et Jenkins. Mais…

- Tu as intérêt à me le présenter rapidement, siffla le rouquin, faussement vexé.

Il se releva, attrapa son balai et se dirigea vers la maison. Potter le regarda rentrer avec un petit sourire, avant de le rejoindre en courant.

Harry avait longuement hésité sur la tenue appropriée : une robe de sorcier chic et classe, son équipement de joueur… Finalement, il entra dans la salle de réunion en jean, baskets, chemise et veste en cuir. Oglethorpe se leva aussitôt à son entrée pour lui serrer la main et le féliciter. Puis ce fut au tour de Devlin Whitehorn, inventeur du Nimbus, et également financier principal de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Le brun s'installa au milieu des autres joueurs sélectionnés et écouta le discours de l'entraîneur de l'équipe. Force et courage étaient les maîtres mots, ainsi que patriotisme et esprit d'équipe. Très vite pourtant, l'esprit personnel de Potter s'échappa vers d'autres horizons. Il était en train d'accomplir un de ses rêves : entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, mais déjà, il imaginait d'autre choses. Il fit pourtant son plus beau sourire devant les photographes lorsque Whitehorn lui donna le maillot rouge. Pourquoi était-il aussi éternellement insatisfait ?

En sortant, il discuta joyeusement avec ses futurs collègues, leur donna rendez-vous aux prochains entraînements, et quitta la troupe sans avoir laissé paraître ses questionnements perpétuels. La première chose qu'il fit en tant qu'attrapeur officiel de l'Angleterre fut d'aller déposer sa démission au _News Sorciers_. Verpey ne fut guère surpris mais regretta sa décision. Qui d'autre pouvait mieux décrire les matchs de Quidditch que l'un des meilleurs joueurs du moment ?

En quittant le ministère, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était finalement déçu que Joey n'ait pas été sélectionné pour l'équipe nationale. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Les Canons de Chudley jouaient le soir même contre le club de Flaquemare au stade de Puddlemere. Le brun se glissa dans une petite ruelle de Londres et transplana.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais le public était au rendez-vous. Un capuchon sur la tête pour plus de discrétion, Potter se dirigea vers les tribunes. Quelques personnalités étaient déjà installées sur les sièges violets du stade. Harry salua de la tête une ou deux personnes et alla s'asseoir devant, sur le côté. L'équipe de Flaquemare entra en premier sur le terrain, suivit rapidement des Canons, et le match s'engagea.

Le brun se laissa complètement captiver par les différentes tactiques des joueurs. Il aimait venir voir d'autres matchs et estimait apprendre autant en jouant qu'en regardant ses collègues. Jenkins le captivait. Sa posture sur son balai était parfaite, ses coups précis et intelligents. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait jouer, il comprenait pourquoi il l'attirait. Il y avait une force particulière qui s'échappait Soudain, quelqu'un s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui.

- Savez-vous, Potter, que l'on vous reconnaît malgré votre capuche ? susurra une voix froide.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête. Le profil parfait de Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais semblé si hautain. Le blond fixait le terrain, suivant du regard le même joueur qu'Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Il a vraiment un style particulier, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Vous avez bon goût, Potter, ajouta-t-il en tournant enfin la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus sévères dans ceux du brun.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua Harry en abaissant son capuchon, libérant ainsi sa tignasse sombre.

- Vous voyez très bien. Et ce bon goût se confirme avec Severus…

Le ton était passé de froid à glacial, tout comme le regard dont Potter ne parvenait plus à se détacher. Est-ce que Snape racontait vraiment toute sa vie à Malfoy ? Sourcils froncés, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque le stade éclata : le premier point venait d'être marqué par les Canons. Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le terrain, sans vraiment en être. La conversation se poursuivit ainsi, en parallèle, sans se regarder.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez été mis au courant de cette… aventure, siffla Harry. Snape aurait pu tenir sa langue.

- Severus ne tient jamais sa langue très longtemps avec moi, monsieur Potter. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre relation avec Jenkins, mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez la mienne en dehors de tout ça.

Le brun mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Votre relation ? murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au blond. Vous voulez dire... vous et Snape ?

Lucius Malfoy ne répondit rien, continuant d'observer le jeu de Joey. Il savait que Severus n'allait pas apprécier son intervention. Mais quand ce dernier lui avait avoué l'avoir trompé avec Potter, la jalousie l'avait pris à la gorge. Il n'avait pas prévu de croiser l'attrapeur ce soir : l'occasion était trop belle.

- Je suis désolé, entendit-il à ses côtés.

Ces trois mots inattendus détendirent brusquement les muscles de son visage. La colère n'était plus là, mais la jalousie, elle, restait. Des hurlements de joies explosèrent autour d'eux : les Flaquemare venaient d'égaliser.

- Lorsqu'on s'est croisé chez Oglethorpe il y a quelques jours, vous m'avez dit vouloir me parler, lâcha enfin Harry.

- Oui, des Serpents d'Avebury, répondit simplement Lucius.

- Je vous écoute.

- Les choses ont changé depuis votre entrevue avec Dunbar. La ligue veut prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à cette création d'une nouvelle équipe. Il semblerait que vous soyez un homme influent Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire. Visiblement, les propos qu'il avait tenus au grand patron de la ligue avaient eu leur petit effet.

- Nous avons déjà six joueurs très intéressés par le projet, poursuivit Malfoy. Il ne nous manque qu'un attrapeur. J'ai malheureusement l'impression que nous allons avoir de plus en plus de mal à nous passer de vos services, tant en joueur, qu'en négociateur.

- Je ne négocierai pas pour une quatorzième équipe, souffla Potter. Pourquoi ce projet vous tient-il tant à cœur Malfoy ?

Sans répondre, Lucius se leva avec classe et contourna son siège pour se placer juste derrière celui du brun. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui, pendant une seconde ou deux, l'odeur du joueur le perturba, et la jalousie le prit de nouveau. Comment Severus avait-il pu… ?

- Si vous vous associez à nous, Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il sèchement, je répondrais peut-être à votre question. En attendant, ajouta-t-il en se redressant légèrement, n'approchez plus Snape.

Harry ne le laissa pas s'en aller. Il se leva aussitôt et lui attrapa le bras. Quelques spectateurs leurs lancèrent des reproches : ils gênaient la vision du match. Le brun s'écarta donc vers le fond des tribunes, entraînant Malfoy avec lui.

- J'aimerais comprendre, siffla-t-il en lui lâchant le bras. Vous voulez créer une équipe et vous vous associez avec votre amant. Vous l'envoyez vers moi pour me convaincre d'être votre attrapeur après avoir échoué vous-même. Je flirte avec lui et trois jours après vous venez me faire une crise de jalousie, tout en me demandant de m'associer avec vous deux.

Tout au long du discours, Lucius s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? termina le brun en croisant les bras, ignorant les nouveaux cris de joie du public.

Un léger rictus naquit sur les lèvres fines de Malfoy.

- Je pourrais, effectivement. Mais je préfère vous laisser réfléchir. A présent, excusez-moi, mais j'ai à faire.

Le blond écarta Potter et se glissa hors des tribunes sans rien ajouter. Harry s'excusa du dérangement auprès des autres et retourna s'asseoir. Il reprit le cours du match, tout en essayant de comprendre. Mais très vite, la passion du Quidditch l'emporta et il n'eut d'œil que pour Jenkins qui filait d'un bout à l'autre du stade, suivant les cognards et n'en laissant aucun lui échapper. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent à la suite du vif d'or. A peine la victoire était-elle annoncée pour le club de Flaquemare que Potter se levait et quittait les tribunes pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Il avait remis la large capuche de sa cape sur la tête et s'installa prêt de la porte par laquelle sortiraient les joueurs des Canons de Chudley. Personne ne fit attention à cet homme discret, drapé de noir, qui restait sans bouger, appuyé contre le mur du stade. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et quatre joueurs sortirent.

- De toute façon, à cinq points prêts j'appelle pas ça une défaite ! Tu crois pas Jo ?

Mais lorsque le gardien des Canons se retourna, Joey Jenkins avait déjà disparu.

Harry l'embrassait comme jamais. Le brun le serrait contre lui et le dévorait de baisers enflammés. Jenkins se laissa tomber sur un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas et attira Potter à lui. Il avait eu presque peur lorsqu'à peine sortit des vestiaires, une ombre lui prenait la main pour transplaner. Mais il avait suffit que l'attrapeur pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'il sache aussitôt à qui il avait affaire.

- Tu as magnifiquement bien joué, murmura Harry en ouvrant le pantalon du batteur.

- Peut-être, mais on a perdu, répondit Jenkins sur le même ton en soulevant le tee-shirt de son amant. Tu m'as manqué…

Potter l'embrassa tendrement en se tortillant pour faire tomber son propre jean. Bientôt les deux hommes nus ne furent plus que soupirs, caresses et chaleur. Une tendresse nouvelle s'immisça dans leurs gestes. Joey enserra les épaules de l'attrapeur et releva ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Harry suivit le mouvement et commença à le préparer en douceur.

- C'est bon, viens…, murmura Jenkins.

Potter n'insista pas et se positionna correctement avant de le pénétrer dans un soupir. Chaque coup de reins les unissait davantage. Joey passait ses mains dans le dos de son amant, rejetant sa tête en arrière, oubliant la défaite, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir de sentir le brun en lui. Ce dernier marqua un rythme de plus en plus rapide, tout en prenant le sexe du batteur entre ses doigts agiles. Les deux joueurs explosèrent bientôt ensemble, dans un gémissement de contentement.

- Tu m'avais vraiment manqué…, lâcha Joey dans un soupir en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

- C'est moi qui t'ai manqué ou le sexe ? rigola doucement Harry en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Le brun parcourut le ventre plat de son amant et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

- On est où exactement ? murmura Jenkins en regardant autour de lui, sans relever la question précédente.

- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel du jour, répondit Potter en croisant les mains sous sa tête. Tu la trouves comment ? ricana-t-il gentiment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te trouves pas un appart ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds plus à mes questions ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se sourire.

- Très bien, murmura Joey en changeant de position pour s'installer sur le brun. Tu m'as manqué autant que le sexe, je trouve cette chambre terriblement glauque, et je ne réponds plus, juste pour te faire parler.

Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses fermes du batteur et l'embrassa.

- Je ne cherche pas d'appart car je ne dors jamais au même endroit.

- Tu pourrais dormir au même endroit si tu avais un appart.

- Oui, mais avec tous mes déplacements je préfère…

- Je fais autant de déplacements que toi, le coupa Jenkins, et j'ai un appart.

L'attrapeur ne sut quoi répondre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était laissé porter par sa carrière, naviguant d'un hôtel à l'autre, dormant parfois chez les Weasley au Terrier, ou encore chez Ron et Hermione, dans le studio qu'ils avaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Il n'était jamais retourné à Grimmaurd qu'il avait laissé à Remus, Tonks et leurs enfants.

- Je crois que tu as peur de t'installer, susurra Joey tout contre son oreille.

Potter grimaça. Si même Jenkins commençait à le comprendre mieux que lui-même, où allait le monde ?

- Et alors, grogna-t-il bougon. J'aime ma liberté. Toi tu as bien choisi de quitter les Canons sur un coup de tête pour une équipe inexistante !

Joey se redressa et l'observa longuement.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il en essayant de décrypter l'émotion des yeux verts. Alors je n'ai rien quitté du tout, j'ai juste donné mon appui. Je trouve l'idée sympa, et j'ai besoin de me renouveler.

Harry acquiesça en détournant son regard.

- Comment tu l'as su ? s'enquit Jenkins.

- Malfoy et Snape m'ont fait la même proposition, répondit Potter. J'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le batteur. On aurait joué dans la même équipe !

Harry haussa les épaules avant de lui expliquer brièvement pourquoi il pensait que ce projet n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il ne raconta évidemment pas son aventure avec Severus, ni la jalousie de Lucius, ni même la liaison que les deux hommes entretenaient. Cela, il le garda pour lui. En revanche, il reconnut qu'il aurait aimé se retrouver dans la même équipe que lui. Joey ricana doucement.

- Ouais, si seulement ils m'avaient pris dans l'équipe nationale.

- Sois pas déçu, murmura Potter en se penchant vers lui. Tu retenteras l'année prochaine.

Le brun voulu l'embrasser, mais le batteur l'écarta.

- Harry, on est bien ensemble, non ?

- C'est à dire ? demanda l'attrapeur, méfiant, ne sachant dans quel sens prendre cette question.

- On s'entend bien, on fait bien l'amour, on aime les mêmes choses.

Jenkins s'arrêta, plongeant son regard perçant dans les pupilles vertes de son amant. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, il poursuivit.

- Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose.

Il se leva et récupéra son pantalon au sol pour en sortir des clefs de sa poche, ainsi que sa baguette. Par un sort astucieux, il duplicata les clefs et en jeta un trousseau à son amant.

- J'aimerais que tu te considères chez moi, chez toi, Potter.

Le cœur du brun s'emballa lorsqu'il récupéra les clefs. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Joey s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules nues de l'attrapeur.

- Tu… tu me demandes d'emménager avec toi ? murmura ce dernier.

- Oui, si tu le veux.

Harry se leva et se cola sans pudeur contre le batteur. Leur virilité, leur ventre, leurs épaules se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes.

- Merci Jo, souffla le brun dans le cou de son amant. Mais…

- Pas de mais, l'arrêta Jenkins en s'écartant. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, je te propose juste de t'installer chez moi. Je sais très bien que je ne te suffis pas et que tu iras parfois voir ailleurs.

Poter haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec un léger sourire. Cependant, il ne trouva rien à redire.

- Tu sembles toujours en train de chercher quelque chose, continua le batteur en regroupant ses affaires pour se rhabiller. J'espère juste pouvoir t'y aider.

Harry s'approcha de lui et l'aida à boutonner sa chemise.

- La guerre a laissé des traces chez tout le monde, expliqua le brun en fermant chaque bouton, les uns après les autres. Moi, ça m'a laissé désœuvré. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile qu'après la mort de Voldemort.

- Je comprends, assura Joey.

Potter s'habilla à son tour et une fois prêt, récupéra les clefs sur le lit. Il les regarda un instant avant de les glisser dans sa poche.

- Il faudra que je te présente quelqu'un, susurra-t-il en souriant. Quelqu'un qui t'apprécie déjà beaucoup et qui me tuera si je te garde pour moi tout seul.

Les membres de la ligue de Quidditch se réunissaient une fois par mois dans la grande salle du conseil du ministère de la magie. Cette fois-ci, la réunion commença joyeusement par la présentation de la nouvelle équipe nationale et l'organisation de la future coupe du monde qui devait s'organiser en Belgique. Mais très vite, le débat porta sur une actualité moins réjouissante. A la fin de la guerre, les sorciers avaient petit à petit repris goût à l'amusement, mais s'étaient aussi et surtout recentrés sur leur famille. L'esprit d'équipe combatif contre un seul ennemi avait laissé place à une individualité plus marquée. Le Quidditch souffrait de cela : les stades ne faisaient plus carton plein, et les matchs ne remportaient plus assez d'argent.

- Messieurs Malfoy et Snape nous ont fait une proposition le mois dernier, lança Dunbar Oglethorpe. La création d'une quatorzième équipe étonnera suffisamment pour ramener les sorciers dans les stades.

- Oui mais pour combien de temps ! s'exclama Rolanda Bibine, professeur d'arbitrage à l'école générale de Quidditch.

- Elle a raison, approuva Hassan Mostafa en pinçant le bout de son épaisse moustache entre deux doigts.

Personne ne semblait d'accord. De plus, le passé des deux hommes à la tête du projet, bien que graciés, et même remerciés de certains actes de bravoure de dernières minutes, laissait plusieurs participants à la réunion sur leur garde. Pourtant, au bout de deux longues heures, un hibou grand Duc quittait la salle pour s'envoler en direction du Wiltshire.

Le manoir Malfoy s'élevait telle une ombre silencieuse dans la nuit. Le volatile se percha sur le rebord d'une haute fenêtre illuminée et poussa un léger cri pour signaler sa présence. Quelques instants plus tard, un bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Le grand Duc lui livra sa lettre et repartit sans attendre. Le cachet du département des jeux et sports magiques n'étonna guère Lucius. Il se rendit au second étage du manoir, aile droite, dans le petit bureau où il retrouva Severus Snape.

- Nous avons des nouvelles du conseil, lui lança Malfoy en déposant devant lui la lettre encore cachetée.

Le brun se leva et ouvrit le papier qu'il lut rapidement. Lucius se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Bon, murmura Severus en reposant la lettre sur son bureau. Il va falloir encore négocier.

- Ou trouver autre chose, répliqua son amant en le serrant davantage.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit Snape en se retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Mais je vois mal comment faire autrement.

Lucius haussa les épaules et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser, d'abord doux, se fit de plus en plus passionné. Severus glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux du blond, puis lui caressa la nuque, endroit qu'il savait être très sensible chez son amant.

- Je t'en veux toujours tu sais, murmura Malfoy contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais, répondit Snape, mais ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas touché, je pense avoir été suffisamment puni.

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre, posant de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. La saveur l'envahit brusquement. Les dernières lèvres qu'il avait goûtées étaient celles de Potter, Lucius ayant refusé jusque là de passer après. Le souvenir de ces lèvres rouges et fermes de son ancien élève lui revint par flash, se mêlant au piment de celles, beaucoup plus fines et pâles de son amant. Il ressenti soudain un besoin fort d'être au plus prêt du blond.

- Tu me laisses faire ? demanda-t-il doucement en poussant Lucius vers le canapé du bureau.

- Je n'ai guère le choix, ricana sèchement le blond en s'asseyant confortablement.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Snape en défaisant son nœud de cravate et en se plaçant sur les cuisses du blond. Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Il se pencha vers lui pour un nouveau baiser tout en ouvrant la chemise de Lucius. Il goutta cette peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux pour observer le visage fin et relâché de son amant, il s'étonnait à chaque fois de ne pas voir les traits masculins et fiers de Potter. Une tension nouvelle fit son apparition : sans rien laisser paraître, Severus finit par garder ses yeux fermés afin de laisser son imagination faire le reste. L'amour devint sauvage. Il allongea Lucius sur le divan, lui retira ses vêtements et se laissa déshabiller à grands renforts de soupirs rauques et de baisers torrides.

- Je t'ai… tant… manqué ? souffla Malfoy en se laissant totalement faire.

- Tu ne devines pas à quel point…, susurra le brun au creux de son cou, lui procurant un flot de frissons.

Les gestes étaient devenus naturels entre eux depuis trois ans. Mais chaque fois, ils se renouvelaient. Les mains trouvèrent leur place et entamèrent une vieille danse. Entre les doigts de Severus, le sexe du blond s'érigea rapidement. Jamais la décision n'était prise à l'avance de savoir lequel serait au-dessus. Une envie nouvelle naissait au creux du ventre du brun. Une envie encore inconnue, insoupçonnable, irrecevable. Il finit par remonter les jambes de son amant dans son dos et prit toutes les commandes. D'une main, il prit les deux poignets de Malfoy qui l'interrogea du regard et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Sans rien dire, Snape entoura son propre sexe et celui du blond et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient sur les deux membres. Les yeux fermés, il se remémora avec culpabilité les quelques instants volés avec Potter. Pourtant, son plaisir venait surtout de la présence de Lucius qu'il se mit à dévorer du regard et de baisers.

- Laisse-toi aller, murmura-t-il en accélérant le rythme.

Malfoy laissa échapper un long gémissement et dégagea dans le même temps ses poignets pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Severus. Leurs bassins suivaient le mouvement et la jouissance finit par arriver, longue, pleine, satisfaisante. Snape se laissa tomber sur le torse pâle et soupira de bien-être. Reproduire avec Lucius ce qu'il avait fait avec Potter n'avait peut-être été une très grande idée. Au moins, il savait désormais que ce qu'il avait ressenti avec le brun, cette espèce d'alchimie étonnante, il la ressentait aussi avec le blond.

- C'était… singulier…, lâcha enfin Malfoy en caressant le dos de son amant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça après une semaine d'abstinence.

Snape rigola nerveusement et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- A toi en moi, ou moi en toi, répondit doucement Lucius.

- Ah…

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur le visage du blond.

- Serait-ce les habitudes de Potter qui…

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler de lui, coupa Severus en se redressant.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir, insista Malfoy en se levant, avec sa grâce aristocrate. Nous avons besoin de lui et de ses… compétences pour l'équipe.

Il se dirigea vers un petit buffet dans lequel il trouva ce qu'il lui fallait : un bon verre de scotch. Pendant ce temps, Snape avait enfilé sa robe de sorcier directement sur sa peau nue et s'approcha de son amant.

- Tu n'as qu'une chose à savoir, Lucius, murmura-t-il en lui prenant le verre des mains pour en boire une gorgée.

- Vraiment ? ricana Malfoy. Et laquelle ?

- Je t'aime.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>C'est-y pô mignon tout ça... Encore merci d'avoir lu et de suivre cette histoire. A très bientôt !<p> 


	4. Une troublante bataille

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... Donc HP/SS/LM ! ^^

**Résumé :** Harry a été pris dans l'équipe nationale, il a quitté le journal et a emménagé avec Joey Jenkins. Mais cette petite vie tranquille va-t-il lui suffire ?...

**Petit post it :** Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews si gentilles. Voici le cinquième chapitre. Le rythme est assez soutenu, mais comme je l'ai expliqué à certains d'entre vous, je voudrais finir cette fic avant mon stage qui commence dans deux semaines ! Donc je profite d'avoir du temps de libre. ^^

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : une troublante bataille. <strong>

La pluie n'était pas tellement dérangeante, mais le vent si. L'entraînement des Flèches d'Appleby ne se passait pas vraiment tel que l'avait imaginé l'entraîneur. Les batteurs s'entraînaient au sol avec une batte et des balles de baseball. Objectif : frapper de façon précise et forte. Les poursuiveurs s'entraînaient tout autour du terrain à faire de grands cercles en balais, de plus en plus rapides, tout en se passant deux souafles qui ne devaient surtout pas tomber au sol. La gardienne était occupée à arrêter toutes les balles que lui envoyait une machine spéciale à intervalles de plus en plus courts. Mais si tout semblait parfait, le vent ralentissait considérablement les mouvements des joueurs.

- Vous devriez être encore plus fort ! sifflait l'entraîneur en passant de l'un à l'autre. Le vent est votre point faible, votre talon d'Achille, et vous ne progressez toujours pas !

Bien au-dessus de tout ce petit monde, Harry s'entraînait aussi à de nouvelles figures. Il piquait en feinte de Wronski avant de remonter en vrille verticale, puis brusquement de repartir en angle droit, direction les poteaux. Il frôlait la gardienne qu'il aimait taquiner avant de retraverser tout le terrain en quelques secondes, tête en bas, jambes nouées autour du balai. L'entraîneur le laissait depuis longtemps travailler seul, ce qui ne réjouissait pas tellement le brun. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'améliorer encore sans conseil ?

Dans les gradins protégés du mauvais temps, quelques fans assistaient de loin à l'entraînement. Certains chantaient avec des banderoles, d'autres suivaient les mouvements de leur joueur favori avec des jumelles. Parmi eux, légèrement à l'écart, Harry finit par repérer un homme assez élégant, jambes et bras croisés, le visage à moitié camouflé par la capuche de la lourde cape noire qu'il portait. Le joueur ne sut si cela l'amusait ou l'agaçait mais il était prêt à parier que cet inconnu s'appelait soit Malfoy, soit Snape. Il décida de faire le spectacle. Il descendit jusqu'à terre et se dirigea vers un coffre en bois aux pieds des poteaux. A l'intérieur, il trouva son vif d'or d'entraînement. Cette balle particulière ne disparaissait pas comme pendant les matchs : elle se contentait de voler le plus vite possible, en changeant de direction sans cesse, pour forcer l'attrapeur à la suivre au plus près.

A peine la balle fut-elle détachée qu'elle s'envola le plus haut possible. Harry enjamba son balai, jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins, et poussa un grand coup du pied pour la rattraper. Le vif lui fit faire plus de figures qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Le vent n'avait plus aucune importance, il s'en servait même pour aller plus vite. La pluie ne le gênait plus, tant que la petite balle brillait encore juste devant lui. Il s'imposa une règle, ne plus tenir le balai qu'avec ses jambes. Il commença donc par se placer un peu plus haut que le vif d'or, et brusquement, se retourna, laissant pendre ses bras dans le vide, et serrant le balai avec ses genoux. La balle lui tomba d'elle-même dans les mains.

Il se réinstalla et la relâcha aussitôt. Dans les gradins, toutes les jumelles étaient braquées sur lui. Cette fois-ci, le vif s'échappa vers le sol, donnant l'impression de vouloir aller s'enterrer au plus profond de la terre qui bouillonnait sous la pluie. La feinte de Wronski était une des figures que Potter maîtrisait le mieux. Il la suivit donc sans crainte, lançant son balai à pleine vitesse. Ses lunettes ne lui servaient plus vraiment : l'eau les brouillait beaucoup trop pour apercevoir quoique ce soit. C'était l'instinct qui le guidait. Au dernier moment, Harry tendit la main, récupéra la balle, redressa son balai juste avant de s'étaler au sol, et fila à pleine vitesse vers les tribunes. Il s'arrêta net devant l'homme qu'il avait remarqué. Surpris par la vitesse, ce dernier avait esquissé un mouvement de recul mais resta assis malgré tout.

- Donnez-moi une mèche de vos cheveux, je vous dirai qui vous êtes, susurra Harry en rangeant le vif dans sa poche mais en restant sur son balai volant.

- A votre avis, Potter ? siffla une voix froide.

- Ne vous fâchez pas Malfoy, ricana le joueur en s'appuyant sur son balai pour s'approcher du blond qu'il avait reconnu. Même si je dois avouer que la colère vous va bien, ajouta-t-il en tendant une main.

D'un geste, il fit tomber le capuchon sur les épaules de l'homme qui, pour se défendre, lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à lui. Les autres spectateurs observaient la scène sans rien dire. Tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Et tout le monde savait que Lucius Malfoy avait longtemps été un de ses ennemis. Le brun flottait toujours au-dessus de la balustrade des tribunes, à environs dix mètres du sol, perché sur son balai, penché en avant vers l'aristocrate qui le tenait à présent par le col.

- A quoi jouez-vous Potter ? siffla ce dernier.

- Au quidditch, répondit effrontément Harry en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement compris la question.

Agacé d'avoir perdu son sang froid, et de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps ainsi près du jeune homme, Malfoy le lâcha.

- Dites, souffla l'attrapeur en remettant sa cape en place, vous êtes vraiment avec Snape ? J'ai du mal à vous imaginer lui et…

- Alors n'imaginez rien Potter, le coupa Lucius. Et en quoi cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Ah mais c'est là que vous vous trompez, mon cher, susurra Harry en se penchant à nouveau sur son balai. Cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Voyant qu'il continuait d'avancer, glissant sur son balai penché, Malfoy se redressa et s'écarta. Il fusilla le brun du regard.

- Vous avez déjà joué à ce petit jeu avec Severus… ça ne prendra pas avec moi.

- Ça n'est pas un jeu Malfoy, soupira Harry en faisant reculer son balai. Si vous avez un moment après l'entraînement, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerais vous parler.

Il repartit aussitôt vers le reste de son équipe, sans attendre de réponse, et reprit son entraînement. Quinze jours étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, un peu plus longtemps encore pour Snape. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle routine s'installait pour lui, l'un des deux revenait à la charge. En deux semaines, il avait pris ses marques chez Joey, qu'il avait d'ailleurs présenté à Ron et Hermione, non sans crainte. En deux semaines, il avait découvert les joies de s'entraîner avec une équipe nationale de très bon niveau, et de remporter de nouveau tous ses matchs.

Le matin, il faisait l'amour avec Jenkins avant d'aller sur le terrain pour s'entraîner avec l'une des deux équipes. L'après-midi, un jour sur deux, il allait assister à un match, avant de retourner, comme aujourd'hui à l'entraînement. Le soir il rentrait, s'il ne jouait pas, mangeait seul, faisait l'amour avec Jenkins lorsque ce dernier arrivait de ses matchs ou entraînements, et s'endormait dans les bras forts du batteur. L'ennui était vite revenu dans cette vie trop simple pour lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla Malfoy pendant tout le reste de l'entraînement. Le blond s'était réinstallé confortablement, jambes croisées, et observait l'ensemble de l'équipe. En quinze jours, Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Pour lui, l'unique raison qui poussait le blond à tout faire pour mettre une nouvelle équipe sur pied, était l'argent. La gloire aussi, peut-être. Mais surtout l'argent. Pourtant, Malfoy tenait toujours un poste relativement important au ministère et devait certainement très bien gagner sa vie. Il en allait de même pour Snape : si ce dernier n'avait jamais repris son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard après la mort de Voldemort, il était devenu un brillant chercheur en potions, grâce notamment, à la commercialisation de son traitement contre les loups-garous. L'argent de manquait donc pas au manoir.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, l'entraîneur des Flèches siffla enfin la fin de la journée. Il donna quelques dernières indications, et laissa ses joueurs se diriger vers les vestiaires. La pluie ne tombait plus, mais leurs chaussures s'accrochaient encore à la terre trempée. Harry préféra remettre sa douche à plus tard et s'envoler vers Malfoy. Arrivé à hauteur du blond, il lui tendit une main.

- Le transplannage en duo ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Maîtrisez-vous suffisamment cette technique ? ricana Lucius en se levant.

- Oh oui…, susurra Harry en pensant au nombre incalculable de fois où il avait ainsi récupéré un amant pour l'entraîner où bon lui semblait.

Dédaignant la main tendue, Malfoy préféra enrouler ses doigts autour du manche du balai et attendit. Les yeux verts le fixèrent avec une lueur nouvelle, et pendant quelques secondes, Lucius se demanda s'il avait raison de faire confiance à cet imbécile de gryffondor. Mais il était trop tard : la violence du transplanage le happa par le nombril et l'attira contre le balai. Il se laissa entraîner dans un tourbillon, tout en raidissant le moindre de ses muscles afin de conserver sa dignité et de s'assurer un atterrissage impeccable. Le voyage fut assez long, mais tout sembla brusquement s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre un corps musclé et trempé.

Soudain, un sol apparut sous ses pieds. Il se dégagea aussitôt et sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait pas oublié l'éclat vert et moqueur que Potter lui avait envoyé juste avant de transplanner. A quoi jouait cet abruti ?

Lorsque toute sensation de vertige eut disparu, qu'il fut assuré que le voyage était bien terminé, il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, le brun se tenait droit dans ses habits humides de pluie, les mains légèrement relevées, comme pour se défendre. Lucius n'abaissa pas sa garde pour autant. Il secoua sa longue chevelure pour la replacer correctement et s'approcha d'un pas de l'attrapeur.

- Je n'aime guère vos façons de voyager, siffla-t-il.

- Je suis navré Malfoy, j'ai cru un instant que vous glissiez, répondit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Où m'avez-vous emmené ? insista le blond sans le quitter de ses yeux bleus de glace.

- Chez moi ! répondit Potter en étendant les bras, comme pour présenter le salon où il se trouvait. Ou plus exactement, chez Jenkins.

En entendant cette dernière information, une émotion nouvelle bouscula Malfoy. Savoir que les deux joueurs vivaient ensemble, tout comme lui et Snape, le perturbait étrangement. Il finit par baisser sa baguette et la ranger dans sa canne légendaire.

- Vous pouvez la garder, lui lança Harry. Me battre contre vous ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

- Je suis là car vous vouliez me parler Potter, siffla Lucius en jetant enfin un coup d'œil à la pièce qui les entourait. Et non pour me battre.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une porte à côté de la cuisine à l'américaine. La porte donnait sur une salle de bain.

- Installez-vous, j'arrive ! lança-t-il à son invité tout en retirant un par un les vêtements que composait sa tenue de quidditch.

Bien qu'il tournât le dos à la salle, il savait parfaitement que Malfoy le regardait. Il sentait posé sur lui un lourd regard intéressé. Il s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette et récupéra un vieux jean posé sur une chaise qu'il enfila sans rien d'autre. Puis il revint dans le salon. Lucius ne chercha même pas à faire semblant : il continua de le fixer sans pruderie.

- Désolé, je prendrai ma douche après.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Potter, siffla le blond.

Le ton était agacé, mais les yeux brillaient. La jalousie revenait, et une phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Snape s'était collé à ce corps parfait. Il regarda le jeune homme se rendre à la cuisine. Il aperçut quelques étincelles de magie, et le brun revint avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. De qui était-il jaloux ? Il se secoua et décida de refuser le café avec son air hautain préféré.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Bien, je vous écoute, lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

Harry lui tourna une seconde le dos pour poser sa tasse sur le bar de la cuisine. Une seconde qui lui permit d'imaginer où les lèvres de Severus s'étaient posées.

- J'ai réfléchi, commença Potter.

- Intéressant…, le coupa Lucius avec un rictus moqueur.

- Vous devriez remercier Joey, au lieu de vous moquer bêtement, rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Au fond de lui, Malfoy se jura de ne jamais remercier Jenkins pour quoique ce soit. Le batteur avait beau être un joueur exceptionnel, il n'en restait pas moins le propriétaire légal de ce qui était en train de devenir un objet de désir inavouable pour Lucius.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il pourtant.

- Car il est très enthousiaste pour le projet des Serpents d'Aveburry, et il m'a engagé à en reparler avec vous.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vous aiderai pas pour créer une quatorzième équipe, lança brusquement Harry en fixant le blond. Mais j'aimerais vous aider à révolutionner le monde du Quidditch.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez imaginé ?

Potter aurait aimé lui répondre : vous, nu sur un drap noir, vos cheveux glissants à merveille entre mes doigts, et Snape, assit sur vous, se cambrant pour rester sur votre anatomie dressée, et moi, à vos côtés, attendant le bon moment pour vous récupérer, tous les deux et vous avoir pour moi seul, tous les deux.

- Connaissez-vous le football ?

- Vaguement, répondit Lucius. Les sports moldus ne m'ont jamais intéressé.

- J'imagine, oui, rétorqua le brun d'une voix ironique.

Puis il entreprit d'expliquer rapidement le fonctionnement des ligues de foot : trois divisions, trois niveaux pour un nombre indéterminé d'équipes, des matchs importants à chaque saison, et un public à chaque fois au rendez-vous.

- En créant trois niveaux de Quidditch, continuait Harry, en créant ce nouveau classement, vous mettriez à l'abri l'ensemble des équipes existantes, et vous pourriez créer la vôtre… dont je ne ferai, soit dit en passant, jamais parti.

Malfoy sorti aussitôt de sa réflexion.

- Pourquoi donc ? lança-t-il, d'un ton de défi. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les Flèches représentent l'équipe dont vous rêviez depuis toujours ?

- L'équipe dont je rêvais, c'était l'équipe nationale, rétorqua Potter.

- Evidemment, notre héros accède à tous ses rêves ! ricana Lucius. Vous n'avez pas plus d'ambition que cela ?

- Je vois mal, siffla Harry qui détestait qu'on l'appelle héros, comment on peut être encore plus ambitieux en Quidditch, une fois que l'on a atteint le niveau de l'équipe nationale.

- Je ne vous savais pas si vaniteux, ajouta encore le blond. Vous vous croyez donc au maximum du possible ? Le plus grand de tous les joueurs ?

Harry se sentit blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Il savait pertinemment que c'était exactement ce que recherchait Malfoy : le pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais il utilisait pour ça, et sans le savoir, ce qui lui grignotait sans cesse l'esprit : jusqu'où aller dans la vie ? Que faire, comment s'occuper ? Lucius venait de le forcer à croire qu'une solution existait, qu'il pouvait encore faire de nouvelles expériences. Cela était bien plus douloureux qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. En poussant un cri de colère, il s'avança brusquement sur le blond et le coinça contre une poutre verticale qui soutenait le haut plafond du salon, son avant-bras sur la gorge.

- Je m'étonne encore de votre insistance à vouloir participer au monde du Quidditch Malfoy, siffla le brun. Vous n'avez aucun…

Mais Harry s'arrêta net. Il n'avait bloqué qu'une main de l'aristocrate. La deuxième venait de planter une baguette magique puissante entre ses côtes nues.

- Je vous conseille vivement de vous écarter, murmura Lucius sèchement.

Le corps chaud de l'attrapeur se sépara du sien et fit quelques pas en arrière. Le regard vert le fixait, en colère.

- Vous avez sans cesse tendance à oublier que vous êtes un sorcier, ricana Malfoy. Il me semble que vous êtes le seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui à s'être hasarder à m'agresser les mains nues. C'est assez ridicule, vous en conviendrez, poursuivait-il en souriant, moqueur.

- Enfoiré, siffla Harry, les poings serrés.

- Je me défends simplement, rétorqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Et comme d'habitude, lança Potter, vous vous défendez avec vos seules armes : la magie et votre dédain.

- Ces armes ont déjà fait des miracles, suggéra Lucius.

Harry comprit parfaitement l'allusion à son geste qui avait sauvé Arthur Weasley lors de la grande bataille. Il tâcha de se calmer. Il avait été élevé en moldu. La magie était loin d'être sa seule arme.

- Je crois que je préférais négocier avec Snape, lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus posé. Il était beaucoup plus enclin que vous à… échanger nos points de vue.

Lucius se sentit bouillir. Ni la magie, ni le dédain ne pouvait le défendre contre les attaques personnelles de l'ancien gryffondor. Il se mit finalement à regretter de l'avoir provoqué et tâcha de se rappeler ce qui avait déclenché sa colère.

- Nous ne voulons pas créer une équipe de plus, commença-t-il sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette. Nous souhaitons créer l'équipe de Quidditch la plus réputée au monde, une équipe qu'aucune autre ne pourra affronter et vaincre. Le niveau de votre équipe nationale sera très largement dépassé, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Il sut tout de suite qu'il avait touché le point sensible du brun. Ce dernier semblait l'écouter comme jamais.

- Ce projet est un projet à long terme. Les Serpents seront d'abord une équipe traditionnelle. Mais avec l'expérience, au fur et à mesure, ils accumuleront les victoires sans jamais s'en fatiguer.

Harry croyait rêver. Pourquoi la solution à son désespoir semblait lui être apportée par un ancien ennemi ? Un homme en qui il ne voulait pas avoir confiance, et qui continuait en plus de le menacer avec sa baguette.

- Vous voilà très ambitieux Malfoy, murmura-t-il.

- Et je sais que vous l'êtes aussi, Potter, répliqua le blond. Vous finirez par vous joindre à nous.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? siffla le brun, agacé par l'attitude assurée de Lucius.

- A votre avis ? ricana ce dernier.

- Je ne jouerai pas dans une équipe qui ne cherche selon moi qu'une chose : faire de l'argent.

- Toutes les équipes font ça Potter, lâcha Malfoy d'un ton froid. Il n'y a rien d'original à créer quelque chose pour en obtenir des…

Mais le blond ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Une forte pensée venait d'entrer violemment dans son esprit, le faisant lâcher sa baguette et tomber à terre, contre le poteau. Malgré ses yeux fermés de douleur, il continuait de voir deux éclats verts qui commencèrent à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Des images de Poudlard passèrent devant ses yeux. Il se promenait main dans la main avec Narcissa dans le parc du château, puis, il voyait son bras brûler et une marque apparaître tandis qu'un rire sardonique résonnait au lointain. Il vit des flammes et des corps jaillir dans des cris silencieux. D'autres images de la guerre passèrent ainsi devant les deux iris verts braqués en lui. Puis il se retrouva dans le manoir, avec Severus, nus sur un lit, nus dans une grande baignoire, nus sur un bureau, des cris, des soupirs. Les yeux verts brillèrent d'une nouvelle force. Mais soudain, Lucius se vit tendre la main vers une porte noire aux moulures travaillées, attraper la poignée d'argent, tourner…

- NOOON !

Il parvint, non sans mal, à rejeter l'intrus. Harry était par terre lui aussi, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas pratiqué l'occlumencie depuis des années, mais n'avait eu que cette idée pour que cesse la menace de la baguette du blond. Il n'était plus si certain d'avoir trouvé là une bonne solution. Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle sans se regarder.

- Vous êtes…, commença Malfoy.

- Un salaud, acheva Potter en se relevant. Je sais.

Il tenait la baguette dans une main, et il tendit l'autre au blond. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard sombre et se releva seul.

- Je n'ai jamais su comment réagir face aux Malfoy, poursuivit Harry sans lui rendre sa baguette pour autant. Vous me mettez hors de moi… C'était pareil avec Draco.

Entendre le prénom de son fils fit frissonner Lucius. La colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il était surpris et agacé de voir comment en quelques mots, en quelques gestes, le brun pouvait le faire sortir de son calme habituel.

- Pendant la guerre j'ai pris des automatismes qui…

- Je me fiche de votre vie Potter, le coupa Malfoy.

- J'allais vous faire des excuses, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Vous n'aurez cas demander à Snape comment il m'a appris l'occlumencie, ajouta-t-il, crispé.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa la baguette du blond sur le bar. Il récupéra la sienne vers l'évier, où il avait fait les cafés quelques instants plus tôt et la mit dans la poche arrière de son jean. Lucius avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements, appréciant malgré lui les courbes à nu et le parfum épicé que trainait le joueur derrière lui. Il n'en voulait plus à Severus de l'avoir trompé. Il en voulait au gryffondor d'être aussi borné, aussi impétueux, sexy… à se damner. Il s'avança à son tour vers la cuisine et récupéra sa baguette. Potter restait debout face à l'évier, les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord, le visage perdu quelque part vers le robinet, son pantalon à peine posé sur ses hanches.

- Je ne sais plus…, murmura-t-il, sentant que Malfoy était juste devant lui, de l'autre côté du bar. Ça me fait chaud et froid en même temps. Vous êtes sans doute…

La porte de la maison claqua.

- Harry ! On a gagné ! hurla la voix joyeuse de Joey Jenkins qui arriva comme une bombe dans le salon.

Le batteur vit d'abord la longue chevelure blonde, puis les yeux gris colériques. Ensuite il aperçut son amant dans la cuisine, presque nu et particulièrement pâle. Pendant un instant il souhaita n'être jamais rentré chez lui : il régnait dans la pièce une tension très particulière, entre la haine, la colère, l'envie, le désir…

- Okay…, murmura-t-il. Je dérange ?

- J'allais partir, lança Lucius en reprenant contenance.

Les paroles que le brun avait à peine chuchoté, comme un début de confession, l'avaient remué plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Harry releva la tête et le regarda saluer Joey puis sortir de la maison. Le craquement habituel lui signala qu'il avait transplanné depuis le perron, sans attendre. Un grand vide l'envahit brusquement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir volé des souvenirs au blond.

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

Jenkins venait de l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrassait dans la nuque.

- Bravo pour le match, répondit simplement Potter.

- Merci. Ron était là, il espérait te retrouver dans la tribune.

- J'ai terminé l'entraînement assez tard, murmura le brun. Et… je devais parler à Malfoy.

- A propos de l'équipe ? interrogea encore Joey. Tu as accepté ?

L'attrapeur se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda, une douceur nouvelle dans le regard. Harry commençait à se comprendre : il n'était pas l'homme d'un seul homme. Il n'était pas l'attrapeur d'un seul balai, ni d'une seule équipe. Il n'était pas le sorcier d'une seule vie…

- Je suis désolé de l'avoir emmené ici, lâcha-t-il.

- Je t'avais demandé de faire comme chez toi, donc tu as bien fait, répondit Jenkins.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Tu m'as appris à avoir un toit sur lequel je peux compter, mais tu m'as aussi donné envie d'avoir mon propre toit.

Joey acquiesça. Voilà environ deux semaines que le brun s'était installé chez lui, et chaque jour, il s'était attendu à ce discours. Il aurait essayé.

- Fais-moi l'amour, murmura Harry.

Jenkins sourit et se pencha vers les lèvres appétissantes. Il apprécia très vite que son amant n'ait rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un jean. Il fit tomber ce vêtement superflu sur le sol de la cuisine et le souleva par les cuisses pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Harry ne s'était laissé dominer qu'une ou deux fois depuis la découverte de son homosexualité. Etre au-dessus, maître de la situation, l'excitait bien davantage. Mais il avait, à ce moment précis, un besoin irraisonné d'être rassuré.

Lorsque Joey le lui imposa de ses mains douces, il écarta les cuisses, se laissant prendre en bouche avec délectation. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il plongea ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure châtain du batteur et suivit le rythme qui accélérait. Soudain, la bouche le quitta, mais la langue suivit la longueur de son sexe pour aller se réfugier au plus intime de son corps, le préparant ainsi en douceur. Très vite, la langue fut rejointe par les doigts fins et habiles de Joey. Harry ne tenait plus en équilibre sur le plan de travail. Il passa ses mains sous le menton de son amant pour lui forcer à relever la tête. Les doigts ne le quittèrent pas un instant, commençant déjà à l'écarter pour faire place au plaisir, mais la bouche rejoignit la sienne pour un baiser passionné.

Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Jenkins, et ses jambes autour des hanches. Le batteur comprit parfaitement le message. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude et humide et posa ses mains sous les fesses du brun pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'au poteau central du salon sur lequel il appuya son dos. Harry s'agrippa aussitôt des deux mains à la poutre secondaire qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi offert, Joey pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était bien les intentions du joueur qui l'embrassait avec vigueur. Les doigts avaient repris leur travail et furent rapidement remplacés par le sexe épais du batteur.

Chaque coup de rein était accompagné d'un souffle rauque et puissant. Potter commença à gémir lorsque son amant toucha la prostate à plusieurs reprises. Jenkins lui maintenait les hanches et le dévorait des yeux, admirant les muscles du ventre et des pectoraux rouler sous la peau brune. Sentant qu'Harry tenait bon à la poutre, il fit glisser une main des fesses au sexe abandonné du brun et tâcha de suivre le rythme de ses coups de buttoir. La sueur commença à perler sur les épaules du batteur, l'exercice n'était pas évident, surtout après un match gagnant. Mais ses bras forts ne lâchèrent rien et il prit un malin plaisir à ralentir la cadence pour mieux la reprendre juste après. Il s'efforçait de ne pas craquer, de continuer encore, d'explorer son amant au plus profond. Les gémissements de Potter le rendaient fou, et il finit malgré tout par jouir longuement, au creux du brun. Ce dernier qui tenait encore, se laissa glisser sur ses jambes, et une fois debout se colla à Joey pour l'embrasser.

Epuisé, celui-ci se laissa faire avec plaisir. Harry le retourna pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer au dossier du divan juste à côté d'eux, et se plaça derrière lui. Il reprenait ainsi le pouvoir, s'immisçant avec un soupir de satisfaction entre les fesses rondes du batteur. Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle, et le rythme se fit plus puissant, dominateur. Le brun ferma les yeux, et derrière ses paupières crispées, revit en quelques secondes les images aperçues dans l'esprit de Malfoy avec Snape. Il n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'il explosait enfin de plaisir, ivre d'une excitation nouvelle.

Jenkins se redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu reviens quand tu veux…, murmura-t-il.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>On avance, on avance... héhé Pour ceux qui sont devenus accros à Jenkins, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas disparaître comme ça. ^^ A très bientôt !<p> 


	5. Une sensuelle réussite

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... Donc HP/SS/LM ! ^^

**Résumé :** Le projet d'une quatorzième équipe avance. Lucius et Harry ont eu une longue discussion... vers quoi leur relation va-t-elle progresser ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Ce chapitre là a été plus long à venir je crois. Mais voilà, il est prêt. Certaines d'entre vous se posent les bonnes questions sur la suite, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Toutes vos reviews sont adorables. Merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !

Très bonne lecture à tous !

_ps : je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos dernières reviews, le site refuse de m'ouvrir les pages, je ne comprends pas. Avez-vous le même problème ? Du coup, je réponds vite fait ici aux quelques questions dont je me souviens : _

_- Je fais un stage en établissement scolaire Mina : je prépare le concours pour être CPE. ^^ (Mais en vrai de vrai j'aimerais être bibliothécaire. Je passe aussi le concours d'assistant bibliothécaire en février). ;-) _

_- Petit-Dragon : quand est-ce qu'Harry va finir dans le lit de Lucius et Severus ? Ma foi... :p je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire. lol _

_- Je peux rassurer tout le monde (dont toi Zelande) : Jenkins ne disparaîtra pas, il fait pleinement parti de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je me suis drôlement attachée à lui. ;-) _

_- Ink : d'autres hp/lm/ss ? Ma fois j'en ai écrit un, "Noël, joyeux Noël", mais je n'en connais pas d'autres, je suis désolée... _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : une sensuelle réussite. <strong>

Le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch du chemin de traverse était comble : la file d'attente pour voir le dernier Brossdur 13 présenté par le joueur Harry Potter lui-même continuait jusque dans la rue. Il signait des autographes tout en vantant la rapidité et la souplesse du nouveau balai.

- Est-ce que l'équipe d'Angleterre va les prendre pour la coupe du monde ? demanda un fan en récupérant sa photo signée.

- Je peux seulement te dire que nous allons sûrement l'essayer en entraînement, répondit l'attrapeur en lançant un clin d'œil au jeune sorcier qui repartit, des étoiles plein les yeux.

La matinée passa rapidement. Harry n'avait pourtant qu'une hâte : que cette séance s'achève pour pouvoir aller retrouver Ron et Hermione au Chaudron Baveur et les amener dans son nouvel appartement, trouvé quelques jours plus tôt avec l'aide de Jenkins. Il continua de distribuer ses sourires et ses autographes, en trouvant toujours le petit mot gentil qui égaillait la journée des fans. Soudain, une main fine posa un papier étonnant devant lui. Ça n'était pas l'une de ces photos mouvantes de l'attrapeur en action, ni même l'emballage du Brossdur 13 miniature. C'était une convocation adressée à Messieurs Snape et Malfoy au conseil des jeux et sports magiques pour le soir même.

- Je constate que vous aimez toujours être au centre de l'attention, susurra une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de l'attrapeur avant même qu'il ne lève les yeux.

- J'aime surtout être au centre de la votre, prof, répondit-il en fixant l'ancien professeur de potions.

Severus lui jeta un sombre regard avant de tapoter la feuille qu'il avait déposé sur la table. Harry y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

- Vous allez encore essayer de convaincre la ligue ce soir ? ricana-t-il en prenant la lettre. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Lucius a trouvé votre idée de trois niveaux différents au sein des équipes intéressante, répondit Snape en haussant les épaules. Nous aimerions que vous soyez présent ce soir.

- Oh, un rendez-vous…, murmura Harry avec un sourire ironique tout en regardant une nouvelle fois le papier.

Il le retourna sur sa table et prit sa plume. Après avoir écrit quelque chose au dos, il le rendit à Severus en le plaquant sur sa poitrine.

- Je pense pouvoir me libérer, susurra-t-il. Heureux de vous avoir revu, prof.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Snape frôla la main du brun pour récupérer sa lettre et quitta le magasin. Arrivé dehors il retourna le papier sur lequel il était désormais écrit : « à mes deux sorciers préférés ». Cet imbécile de Gryffondor s'était cru bon d'autographier une lettre officielle du ministère. Severus la rangea dans sa poche en soupirant et s'éloigna rapidement de la foule. Mais à peine tournait-il dans l'Allée des Embrumes quelques minutes plus tard, qu'une main lui attrapa le poignet et qu'un corps se plaquait contre lui. La petite ruelle était sombre, ils étaient seuls.

- J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose, susurra la voix chaude de Potter contre son oreille. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression depuis quelques mois que vous me tournez autour, prof ?

Snape aurait pu repousser le joueur. Il aurait pu le repousser et lui répondre froidement. Ou bien s'en aller sans rien dire en faisant voler sa lourde cape noire derrière lui. Au lieu de cela, il cala davantage son dos contre le mur en pierres derrière lui, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'attrapeur.

- J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose, siffla-t-il à son tour. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression depuis quelques mois que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous coller à moi ?

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire et appuya davantage son torse contre celui de Severus.

- Vous voyez ? Vous recommencez…, murmura celui-ci. Je croyais que vous distribuiez du bonheur à des fans mordus de Quidditch ?

- J'ai fui plus tôt que prévu, j'avais à vous parler.

Leur regard ne se lâchait pas. Le cœur de Potter battait la chamade. Lentement, trop lentement, ses yeux verts descendirent pour se poser sur les deux lèvres fines. Le pouls de Snape accéléra aussitôt. Il ne fallait certainement pas recommencer… il ne tenait pas à passer une nouvelle semaine d'abstinence, sans pouvoir toucher Lucius. Mais Harry releva les yeux et se reconcentra sur les prunelles sombres, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je n'imaginais pas Malfoy jaloux, susurra-t-il. C'était amusant de le voir ainsi.

Severus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ainsi, même les plus grands amants ont donc des secrets, ricana Potter en se calant un peu plus encore contre le corps de son ancien professeur. Votre Lucius est venu me parler il y a environ trois semaines pour m'interdire de vous voir, car vous étiez déjà pris.

- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me lâcher ? demanda Severus sans y croire, vexé que son amant ne lui ai pas dit que le gryffondor était au courant pour eux, et agacé qu'il lui ait fait un numéro de jalousie.

- Quelques instants volés ne devraient pas faire trop de mal à Malfoy, susurra Harry sans bouger. Pourquoi m'invitez-vous pour ce soir ?

- Parce que c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée des trois niveaux, répondit Snape dont les mains, d'abord sur les hanches, s'enroulaient doucement autour du dos du joueur. C'est donc à vous de venir la défendre avec nous auprès de la ligue.

A présent les deux hommes se tenaient enlacés. Au bout de la ruelle, deux sorcières venaient de s'engager. Severus tira l'attrapeur à lui dans une ouverture qui donnait sur une porte sombre et délabrée. Ils cessèrent presque de respirer, attendant le passage des deux femmes. Celles-ci dépassèrent leur cachette en discutant sans les voir. Harry appréciait pleinement la chaleur des mains de l'ancien professeur posées dans le bas de son dos. Il remonta ses bras et les enroula autour du cou de Snape. Il était tenté… tellement… Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres à peine de la peau tendre du cou. Elles s'y posèrent sans crainte, comme une habitude déjà prise. Une veine battait plus fort que les autres.

Soudain, deux doigts glissèrent sous le menton du joueur et lui releva la tête. La bouche tendre de Severus se posa sur la sienne pour un baiser nouveau, simple et chaud.

- Lucius va encore vous engueuler, prof, murmura Harry sans bouger.

- Fermez-la, souffla Snape.

Potter glissa une cuisse contre l'entrejambe tentatrice et l'embrassa encore longuement, jouant de sa langue, laissant leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements les exciter davantage. Severus se rendit brusquement compte que ces lèvres, cette odeur, lui avaient manqué. Etait-il une espèce de monstre, incapable d'être fidèle et de se contenter d'un seul homme ? Malheureusement, son intimité lui en donnait la plus belle démonstration. Harry gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Snape se dresser contre sa cuisse. Le joueur avait terriblement envie de redécouvrir cette partie de l'anatomie du maître de potions.

Pourtant il s'écarta, haletant encore, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, ses deux mains appuyées contre le torse fin de Severus afin de le maintenir à distance.

- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me mettre Malfoy à dos, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Moi non plus...

Harry lui fit un doux sourire et finit par se redresser complètement. L'endroit était sombre et triste. Une odeur de vieux chats remontait de la rue en contrebas. Pourtant, les deux visages n'avaient jamais semblé si sereins.

- Je dois y aller, lança le brun en quittant le porche pour retourner dans la rue. Ron et Hermione vont m'attendre.

- Très intéressant, fit remarquer Snape en remontant son col. Nous comptons sur vous ce soir Potter, n'oubliez pas.

Harry acquiesça et les deux hommes partirent chacun de leur côté comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'attrapeur était ravi que le temps soit frais, et qu'il porte ainsi une longue cape. En la rabattant correctement devant lui, elle cachait parfaitement l'essentiel de ce que cette nouvelle discussion avec Severus avait provoqué. Cependant, marcher à allure rapide et légère lui semblait pour l'instant quelque peu délicat. Il arriva pourtant au Chaudron Baveur où, comme prévu, ses deux amis l'attendaient. Par chance, aucun des deux ne remarqua quoique ce soit, ni ses pommettes un peu plus rouges que d'ordinaire, ni son entrejambe légèrement gonflée de désir.

Ils quittèrent le monde des sorciers pour le Londres moldu. Harry les entraîna à cent mètres à peine du bar, dans une petite ruelle plutôt fleurie où se faisaient face deux immenses immeubles. Au dixième étage de celui de gauche, le joueur ouvrit la porte de son antre.

- Bienvenue ! lança-t-il joyeusement en dévoilant un petit salon.

- Mmh, ta déco est très… eh bien… hétéroclite ? se moqua gentiment Hermione.

En effet, la seule unité que présentait la pièce était la couleur de ses murs, d'un blanc légèrement passé. Tout le reste du mobilier, semblait avoir été chiné aux quatre coins du monde. Il y avait une multitude d'objets plus ou moins inutiles qui s'amoncelaient sur des étagères toutes disparates, encadrées par trois fauteuils différents, tant dans la couleur que dans la forme.

- J'adore ton tapis vert, ricana Ron. Il va superbement bien avec ton rideau rouge et ton rideau jaune.

Les tissus, les matières, les couleurs, tout faisait de ce salon une sorte de caverne d'Ali Baba sans valeur.

- Oui, bon, j'ai récupéré les choses où j'ai pu, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Où tu as pu… c'est-à-dire ? le railla encore Hermione.

- Hey ! C'était pas le lit de Fred et George quand ils étaient petits ? lança Ron qui était entré dans la chambre.

- Si, reconnu l'attrapeur en le rejoignant. Ta mère me l'a donné, ainsi que l'armoire. Ça traînait dans votre remise apparemment.

Le meuble à vêtements aurait pu paraître beau s'il n'était pas percé de minuscules petits trous faits par de vieilles mites installées là depuis bien longtemps. Weasley éclata de rire.

- Ils étaient dans la remise parce qu'aucun sort ne leur rendait leur beauté d'origine, rigolait-il.

La salle de bain et la cuisine, louées équipées, avaient tout de même un semblant d'unité qui plut au rouquin et à son amie.

- Je trouve que tu es très bien installé, approuva finalement Hermione en s'installant sur le pouf en velours marron.

La visite avait au moins eu l'avantage de calmer les ardeurs de Potter qui proposa une tasse de café moldu à ses amis. Ron raconta ensuite comment les affaires marchaient au magasin de ses frères avec qui il travaillait depuis deux ans. Mais très vite Hermione posa une question que le jeune couple retenait depuis leur retrouvaille au Chaudron Baveur.

- Harry, commença-t-elle, en passant devant le magasin de Quidditch tout à l'heure, on a aperçut Snape qui se dirigeait vers toi. Tu l'as vu ?

Le brun resta un instant sans rien dire, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer. Puis il se lança : il raconta le projet d'une quatorzième équipe que les deux hommes mettaient en place depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Il expliqua qu'ils le voulaient dans cette équipe et qu'il avait jusque là refusé. Enfin, il leur détailla le projet que Malfoy et Snape allait de nouveau présenter ce soir au conseil et dans lequel ils voulaient l'inclure, encore une fois.

- C'est pas bête, murmura Ron, sourcils froncés. Si tu veux l'avis d'un expert, poursuivit-il sans se soucier du rire moqueur d'Hermione, je trouve que cela relancerait carrément le Quidditch ! Et ce serait génial si tu faisais partie de cette aventure !

- Peut-être, reconnu Harry. Mais j'aimerais d'abord comprendre pourquoi ils font ça. Qu'est-ce qui les pousse à s'intéresser autant à la ligue ?

- Lucius Malfoy a toujours été un grand amateur de Quidditch je crois, lança Hermione. Il s'ennuie peut-être.

- Oui, ou alors il veut renflouer ses caisses un peu plus, ajouta Potter.

Weasley fut aussitôt de son avis. Cet aristocrate m'as-tu-vu n'avait forcément que cette idée derrière la tête. L'argent régnait sur son monde, cela n'était pas une grande nouveauté.

- J'imagine mal Snape se lancer là-dedans pourtant, murmura Hermione, convaincue qu'un mystère de plus se cachait là-dessous.

Harry rougit brusquement.

- En fait il… il accompagne Malfoy, répondit-il.

- Oui, confirma la jeune sorcière, mais justement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le suit dans ce projet ? C'est ça que j'ai du mal à…

- Non, reprit le brun d'une voix plus assurée cette fois-ci, tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont ensemble, donc ils le font ensemble.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le trio.

- Ensemble ? souffla Ron. Tu veux dire… ensemble… ensemble ?

- Oh ils sont amants ! s'extasia Hermione avant d'exploser de rire.

Harry rigola d'abord nerveusement, revoyant très précisément les yeux de Snape se pencher vers lui, sentant le regard de Lucius glisser sur son dos nu, puis, en avisant la bouche béante de Ronald, complètement perdu, il rejoignit la jeune fille de bon cœur. Tant que ses deux compères n'imaginaient pas que lui aussi était attiré par les deux hommes, leur relation ne le gênait en rien.

- Mais j'y pense, lança soudain Hermione en se calmant, toi qui est homo Harry, tu te doutais qu'ils l'étaient aussi ?

La bouche de Ron se referma aussitôt et son visage prit une expression plus sévère.

- Quelle drôle de question, grogna-t-il. Comme si Harry avait pu regarder ces deux idiots de serpentards autrement que comme deux idiots de serpentard !

Sans se soucier plus longtemps du problème, le rouquin se leva et alla admirer un globe terrestre en plastique qui trônait sur une commode peinturlurée de grosses fleurs orange. Ainsi, seule Hermione, qui n'avait pas quitté le brun du regard, put observer le changement radical de couleur de peau de son ami : Potter était passé du rouge au pâle en un clin d'œil. Il évita un instant les yeux de la jeune sorcière soupçonneuse avant de se lever précipitamment pour porter les tasses vides à la cuisine.

Joey Jenkins était toujours ravi de voir débarquer son attrapeur préféré, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais en cette fin d'après midi, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu l'arrivée du brun. Ce dernier, qui avait commencé par frapper à la porte de l'appartement, et voyant que personne ne lui répondait, avait fini par la pousser. Constatant qu'elle était ouverte, il entra. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite les soupirs rauques. Il vit d'abord la chemise sur le buffet de l'entrée, puis le pantalon jeté au sol, les chaussettes qui traînaient devant la porte du salon, un nouveau pantalon, et un deuxième tee-shirt. Cela faisait beaucoup de vêtements pour une seule personne. C'est lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le grand divan, qu'il aperçut Joey tranquillement assit, tête rejetée en arrière et yeux fermés, appréciant la caresse buccale sur son sexe d'un jeune homme blond penché sur lui.

Ce fut d'abord le regret qui envahit Potter devant ce tableau : il aurait aimé avoir Jenkins pour lui tout seul, et la chose semblait compromise. Puis il admira le dos bien fait du bel inconnu, et les fesses rondes, tentantes. Et bientôt, c'est l'envie qui le prit.

Sentant sans doute une présence nouvelle chez lui, Joey entrouvrit un œil. En apercevant son ancien amant, un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche, l'incitant au silence, et lui montra la place libre à côté de lui. Harry s'approcha donc sans bruit. Mais au moment où il s'installa sur le canapé à côté du batteur, le blond releva la tête.

- Tiens ! Finbar Quigley, s'étonna Potter. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas…

- Pas de souci, murmura Jenkins en pleine extase.

Il se pencha vers les lèvres rouges du brun et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui sourire une nouvelle fois.

- Fin', je te présente Harry, lança-t-il ensuite joyeusement.

- J'avais reconnu, merci, siffla le capitaine des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle et batteur de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande.

Il s'était redressé et tâchait de cacher son intimité dressée entre ses mains. Il semblait particulièrement énervé d'avoir été surpris dans une telle position.

- Oui, on se connaît bien, confirma Harry. Nous avons joué plusieurs fois ensemble. Comment vas-tu ?

- Là, tout de suite, j'ai connu mieux, siffla Quigley agacé. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais rendre visite à Jo, répondit Potter en lançant un sourire charmeur au châtain.

- Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? questionna encore Finbar, intrigué.

- Pas vraiment, rigola Jenkins. On est plutôt de très bons amis, qui passons de très bons moments ensemble.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules nues du batteur et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blond les observait sans rien dire. Sa notoriété à lui n'était plus à refaire, et il ne pouvait guère le cacher : son homosexualité évidente faisait souvent partie de sa carte d'identité même de joueur. Lorsqu'à la sortie du match des Canons contre Ballycastle un peu plus tôt dans la journée Joey Jenkins était venu le chercher pour lui proposer de prendre un verre chez lui, il était persuadé que le batteur souhaitait simplement tester une nouvelle expérience. Il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'il avait déjà eu une relation avec l'attrapeur le plus réputé d'Angleterre.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes gays, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Oui, mais il va falloir garder cette information pour toi, rétorqua Harry.

- Une bombe pareille ? ricana Finbar. Tu plaisantes Potter ?

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Jenkins qu'il sentait amusé, se leva et vint se placer derrière l'irlandais.

- Je peux te montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, susurra-t-il dans le coup pâle du blond. Et je t'assure que tu n'auras plus aucune envie de dévoiler quoique ce soit.

Quigley frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe épais du brun s'appuyer contre ses fesses. Jenkins se leva à son tour et vint se placer devant lui. Il se pencha et commença à l'embrasser pleinement. Harry parcourait la nuque de baiser et frôlait les fesses de ses mains agiles. Sur son parcours, ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain ceux de Jo. Ce dernier, sans plus se soucier d'apporter caresses et frissons à Finbar, serra les mains du brun dans les siennes. Mais alors que les choses auraient pu devenir intéressantes, Potter s'écarta brusquement. Une foule d'émotions aussi diverses que variées venaient de le traverser. Les cheveux blonds du batteur irlandais, pourtant un peu ternes, lui rappelaient trop la longue chevelure soyeuse de Lucius et les doigts fins de Joey n'étaient pas sans lui remémorer les mains douces de Severus. Les gestes des deux joueurs convoquaient dans son esprit d'autres images pressantes de trois corps nus, s'aimant à crier, jouissant à s'abandonner… Mais ces corps n'étaient pas ceux présents dans la salle.

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il en se reprenant. Je… je dois vous laisser continuer seuls. J'ai rendez-vous au conseil dans une heure, expliqua-t-il à Jenkins qui le fixait, intrigué.

Joey acquiesça, comprenant à peu prêt sur quoi la réunion allait porter, et pourquoi la présence de l'attrapeur était nécessaire.

- Ce fut un plaisir Fin' ! lança Harry. J'espère te recroiser bientôt.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, agacé d'être sans cesse coupé dans son élan. Il observa l'attrapeur attraper la nuque de Jenkins afin de l'embrasser. Puis le brun disparut dans un léger bruit de craquement caractéristique. Lui qui avait souhaité soulager sa conscience et ses envies auprès de son ami avant de revoir Malfoy et Snape réunis, il n'avait au final réussi qu'à développer davantage son imagination, et donc son excitation.

Harry avait cette fois-ci fait un effort sur sa tenue : pantalon noir seyant, bottines en cuir noir de dragon, chemise blanche à col haut et rigide, et épaisse cape noire à la doublure vert brillant. Il était parvenu à coiffer quelque peu sa tignasse sombre qu'il secoua une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur du ministère de la magie. A cette heure-ci de la soirée, il était vide. Le joueur se laissa porter par la lente descente de la machine. Trois étages avant d'arriver à celui où le conseil se réunissait, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir menant au bureau du ministre.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape se trouvaient là, debout l'un à côté de l'autre. Leur conversation à voix basse s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils virent que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur l'attrapeur qu'ils convoitaient.

A la vision des deux hommes, Harry se sentit brusquement très faible. C'était une chose de flirter avec l'un ou l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était une autre grande chose que de se retrouver face aux deux à la fois, avec les souvenirs qu'il avait de chacun lui revenant à l'esprit. Il y avait de quoi être intimidé : le regard franc de Snape, le sourire ironique et moqueur de Lucius, le maintient altier des deux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tout, donna à Harry l'impression d'être ridicule.

Puis, tandis que sans un mot Malfoy appuyait sur l'étage adéquat, le brun se rappela qu'il portait une de ses plus belles tenues de tissus nobles, qu'il avait beau être plus jeune il faisait la même taille que les deux autres, qu'il était même légèrement plus large d'épaules qu'eux, et qu'il était bien plus fort en toutes circonstances. Il se redressa donc et fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est très satisfaisant de vous voir enfin en même temps, lança-t-il sur un ton espiègle.

- Ça l'est beaucoup moins de constater vos efforts inutiles à vous coiffer, lâcha Lucius d'un ton froid.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, ricana Potter. Au moins, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil au blond, vous avez remarqué mes efforts.

Snape laissa échapper un léger rire, tandis que Malfoy lui jetait un regard sombre.

- Alors quel est mon rôle ce soir, exactement ? demanda ensuite l'attrapeur.

- Défendre votre idée avec nous, répondit Severus.

- Mon idée ? Il me semble que c'est votre projet à la base, répliqua Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent brusquement. Snape les cala avec son pied tandis que Lucius se penchait vers le joueur. Celui-ci se sentit acculé, entre le brun qui fermait le passage et le blond qui le fixait avec ses yeux bleus de glace. A quel moment la situation avait-elle basculé ?

- Il me semble qu'il est trop tard pour reculer, susurra Malfoy. Le conseil est déjà au courant que vous vous joignez à nous, et ils sont particulièrement impatients.

Un rictus mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait depuis un long moment déjà cessé de se laisser impressionner. Il n'appréciait pas de se retrouver devant le fait accompli et ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il posa une main dans la nuque du blond qui recula légèrement, et lui fit un sourire séducteur.

- Je suis particulièrement impatient aussi, susurra-t-il avant d'effleurer les lèvres fines.

Puis il le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant à côté de Snape qui s'écarta, il fit le même geste tendre, caressant la joue douce de l'ancien professeur en plongeant dans les yeux sombres. Suite à cela, et fier d'avoir semé le trouble, il s'engagea d'un pas franc dans le long couloir menant à la salle de réunion de la ligue de Quidditch. Il fut chaleureusement accueillit par les membres de la ligue. Oglethorpe le félicita pour son implication dans les problèmes du Quidditch. Derrière lui, Severus et Lucius avaient chacun de leur côté commencé à discuter avec différentes personnes.

Au bout d'un moment, le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, Hamish McFarlan, qui présidait la petite assemblée, demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir, et ouvrit le débat en présentant tout le monde. Les tables avaient été disposées en grand rectangle autour duquel chacun trouva sa place. Harry se retrouva avec plaisir en bout de table, encadré par Malfoy et Snape.

- Bien, lança McFarlan. Messieurs, vous avez manifesté l'envie de nous faire part d'une nouvelle idée. Expliquez-nous donc de quoi il s'agit.

- Je crois que Potter le fera mieux que nous, répliqua Severus en se tournant légèrement vers son ancien élève. C'est lui-même qui nous a suggéré ce plan.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, agacé, avant de se lancer dans ses explications bon gré mal gré. Il fut pourtant étonné de voir le sérieux de chaque personne présente : tous l'écoutaient avec la plus grande attention, hochant parfois la tête, arquant un sourcil dubitatif, ou approuvant d'un sourire. Jusque là, le Quidditch n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de l'importance du réseau qui tournait autour de ce sport : directeurs, économistes, anciens sportifs, entraîneurs, arbitres, gérants avaient chacun un rôle à jouer. Face à ces visages attentifs, l'attrapeur se sentit investit d'une nouvelle mission, et il mit ainsi pendant près de deux heures toute sa ferveur à défendre un projet dont auparavant il ne comprenait même pas l'intérêt.

Au bout de ce laps de temps, Malfoy et Snape n'avaient quasiment pas parlé, laissant la magie et le charisme du héros sorcier jouer. La ligue remercia ce dernier avant de se prononcer pour un avis plutôt favorable à la construction de différents niveaux permettant la création de nouvelles équipes. Mais l'évolution allait devoir se faire par étapes, en respectant la saison en cours. Un planning allait être proposé plus tard : Lucius et Severus pouvaient d'ores et déjà recruter leur équipe.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous en seriez l'attrapeur ? lança Dunbar à Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Absolument pas, répondit Potter sans tenir compte de la crispation qu'il sentit chez ses deux voisins. Je me sens très bien chez les Flèches pour l'instant et…

- Monsieur Potter est trop modeste, rigola Malfoy doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule du joueur. Il est encore en réflexion pour savoir s'il accepte le triple poste de collaborateur, de capitaine et d'attrapeur.

Le cœur du brun était sortit de sa poitrine au moment où le blond l'avait touché. De l'extérieur, le geste semblait assez amical, et étonnait même la plupart des gens présents qui connaissaient le passé commun des deux hommes. Mais en réalité, les doigts fins pinçaient la peau de l'épaule, comme un avertissement. Harry comprit soudain ce que Malfoy avait voulu lui dire chez Jenkins, quelques jours plus tôt : il pouvait effectivement aller encore au-delà de ce qu'il était déjà. Jouer dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre cessa brusquement d'être une fin en soi, et le mot capitaine se mit à résonner en boucle dans son esprit. Il voyait bien les sourires entendus, il sentait toujours la main posée sur lui, mais il ne sut quoi ni comment répondre.

La réunion prit fin rapidement, et il sortit sans attendre, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué par les événements. Il songeait déjà à se glisser sous ses draps et à dormir jusqu'au prochain entraînement. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et se laissa bercer par le mouvement de la machine.

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin le hall général pour quitter le ministère, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

- Verriez-vous un inconvénient à prendre plutôt la poudre de cheminette avec nous ? souffla Snape.

Harry se retourna en se dégageant. Les deux hommes le toisaient, attendant une réponse.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup…

- Allons Potter, ricana Lucius sans le laisser terminer. Un grand sorcier comme vous ne doit pas avoir peur d'une promenade par cheminée !

Ne lui laissant guère le choix, le blond passa un bras autour des épaules du joueur et l'entraîna à la suite de Severus, vers les cheminées ministérielles. Harry se retrouva projeté dans l'une d'elles, déjà activée. Le tourbillon l'emporta aussitôt, et au bout de quelques secondes, il fut projeté sur un tapis blanc moelleux, à quatre pattes, fesses en l'air. Un ricanement moqueur l'avertit que les deux autres hommes l'avaient suivi de près. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté avant de se relever.

Comment faisaient-ils pour être impeccables tandis qu'il était barbouillé de suie de la tête aux pieds ? Il sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de nettoyage avant d'observer la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était un petit salon confortable, aux couleurs très claires, avec très peu de meubles.

- Voilà une pièce que je n'avais pas remarquée lors de la bataille du manoir, grogna-t-il en se remémorant les années de guerre.

- Vous ne risquez pas de reconnaître grand-chose Potter, répliqua Lucius en ôtant sa cape avec grâce. Tout a changé. Et je ne souhaite pas évoquer ces instants.

Une légère rougeur apparue sur le haut des pommettes du brun. Il avait sans doute manqué de tact : tout le monde savait que Malfoy avait tout de même perdu sa femme et son fils dans cette guerre, et il était logique qu'il préférât oublier cette sombre période.

- Je vous laisse, lança le blond en quittant le petit salon sans autre explication.

Severus acquiesça en lui lançant un dernier regard, puis se tourna vers l'attrapeur.

- Pourriez-vous me dire ce que je fais là ? siffla ce dernier, agacé de ne rien maîtriser dans ce que préparaient les deux sorciers.

- Nous voudrions vous remercier, lança Snape. Vous avez admirablement bien joué le jeu. Grâce à vous, les Serpents d'Avebury vont voir le jour. Et je suis persuadé que vous finirez par accepter d'en être le capitaine.

Potter ricana doucement en s'approchant d'une petite fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

- Vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque, prof, murmura-t-il, perdu dans sa contemplation. Vous savez que j'attire inexorablement les histoires compliquées. Mais depuis la guerre, continuait-il en se retournant vers son hôte, j'ai pris goût à plus de simplicité. Il y a derrière votre projet quelque chose que je ne cerne pas. Et je déteste ne pas savoir. Et puis il y a cette attitude entre nous trois qui ne me paraît pas nette non plus.

- A ce propos, susurra Severus, ça n'est pas moi qui me suis permis d'embrasser Lucius devant son compagnon avant de caresser ce dernier dans un ascenseur.

- Vous m'aviez mis au pied du mur ! s'emporta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux vous aussi, poursuivait-il, sur un ton hargneux et en le pointant du doigt, je ne vous croirais pas !

Snape sembla balayer cette idée de la main sans rien répondre pourtant. Lorsqu'il avait vu son ancien élève oser se pencher sur Lucius pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, ça n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie, mais une envie folle, profonde, insensée. Celle de prendre les deux hommes contre lui et de ne plus jamais les laisser repartir. Malfoy l'avait fusillé du regard en sortant de cet ascenseur, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien dit pour empêcher le geste de tendresse que l'attrapeur avait eu à son égard.

- Toute cette histoire est absurde, poursuivit Potter. J'ai pris ma retraite pour tout ce qui sort trop de l'ordinaire. Je suis désolé, mais à partir de maintenant, l'aventure se fera sans moi.

Le brun quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte du petit salon. Il allait demander à Severus de le raccompagner à la sortie du manoir, lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se coller contre son dos, l'enveloppant de ses bras rassurants.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Potter, souffla Snape à côté de son oreille. Je vous connais mieux que personne. Et je sais que vous n'avez pris goût à la simplicité que parce que la paix vous l'a imposé. Je reconnais votre humilité, mais je sais aussi qu'elle cache une envie inavouée de grandeur. Le projet des Serpents d'Avebury n'a rien de compliqué pour vous, continuait-il en appuyant davantage ses hanches contre les fesses du brun. Ce projet, c'est l'occasion en or de prendre une place d'attrapeur et de capitaine dans une future grande équipe, et de collaborer avec nous pour en faire ce qu'elle doit être. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Il fit une pause, pendant laquelle Harry se retourna dans ses bras. Severus, qui voulait continuer son argumentaire, se retrouva happé par les deux pupilles émeraude qui le fixaient sans ciller. Il fut réduit au silence par ce seul regard.

- Vous parlez trop prof, murmura le joueur avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Snape ferma aussitôt les yeux et le serra contre lui. Pourquoi ces simples baisers lui faisaient-ils cet effet à chaque fois ? Le cœur battant, il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant Potter approfondir la question. Les mains du plus jeune se firent baladeuses, glissant sous la chemise du maître de potions, suivant la fine ligne de poils bruns du ventre disparaissant sous la ceinture encore fermée. Harry le poussait, doucement mais sûrement, lui faisant chaque fois sentir la grosseur qui déformait déjà son pantalon noir.

Mais soudain, un raclement de gorge les sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle ils commençaient à plonger et une voix les arrêta net.

- Je dérange ? siffla Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Potter se détacha de Snape, les joues rougies. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond s'imagine qu'il cherchait à lui prendre son amant. Et perdu pour perdu, autant jouer la carte de l'imprévu jusqu'au bout. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha vivement de l'aristocrate, posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa longuement. Il n'était pas doué pour les longs discours, alors quel autre moyen pouvait-il utiliser que sa langue ? Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un se coller à son dos.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura Snape dans le creux de son oreille.

Harry se détacha de Malfoy, sans pour autant retirer ses mains de ses joues pâles, l'attirant à lui. Les yeux bleus semblaient légèrement perdus, mais une lumière nouvelle y brillait. Potter laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Severus qui entourait les deux autres hommes de ses bras.

- Merci…, souffla Harry en fermant les yeux de satisfaction. Je ne veux pas vous séparer, poursuivit-il sur le même ton. Je veux juste vous trouver…

Lucius le premier se pencha alors vers le cou du jeune homme qui s'offrait à lui.

- Je… je vous cherchais…, murmura encore Potter en se laissant porter par les bras qui l'encerclaient.

Sentir les deux bouches qui l'assaillaient de tous côtés le fit frissonner comme jamais, mais lorsque les deux amants se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour s'embrasser juste sous ses yeux, ce fut comme une explosion. La vision des deux langues se touchant, des lèvres se caressant, rendit son érection plus douloureuse que jamais. Harry profita qu'ils soient tous les deux occupés pour commencer de déboutonner la chemise du blond, admirant la peau diaphane qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu observer de si près. Au toucher elle lui rappela la douceur du manche de bois de rose de son balai préféré. Il se pencha et déposa de rapides baisers dans le cou pâle et sur les épaules dénudées.

Il sentit les doigts fins de Malfoy lui défaire à son tour son haut, tandis que derrière lui, Snape laissait tous ses propres vêtements tomber au sol. Bientôt, Harry fut le seul à porter encore son pantalon. Il délaissa la bouche tendre du blond pour se retourner vers celle, plus fine, de Severus. Chacun de leur geste semblait naturel et se suivait avec douceur, sans précipitation. Le maître de potions se détacha du joueur et alla s'asseoir sur un large fauteuil. Lucius le rejoignit aussitôt, totalement nu, et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. On sentait chez les deux hommes une certaine habitude de l'intimité qui excitait davantage Potter.

Ce dernier défit enfin sa ceinture et laissa son pantalon glisser sur ses chevilles.

- Tiens…, murmura Snape en fixant son entrejambe ainsi dévoilée. Bonsoir…

Le membre dressé avait effectivement de quoi faire la fierté de l'attrapeur qui s'approcha de Malfoy. Celui-ci se redressa, et tourna le dos au maître des potions pour accepter l'étreinte de Potter. Le brun l'embrassait à présent pleinement, sans hésitation, oubliant leurs différents passés, malaxant les fesses pâles en même temps. Derrière eux, toujours assis, Severus observait le spectacle en se caressant lui-même, rendant ainsi son sexe le plus dur possible. Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent soudain vers l'antre du blond qui se cambra légèrement contre lui.

- Po… Potter, siffla celui-ci avec quelques difficultés, je vous interdis de…

- Shht… Tais-toi Luce, tu vas tout gâcher, murmura Snape.

Depuis son fauteuil, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour prendre les hanches de son amant entre ses mains et l'attirer à lui. Le joueur l'avait suffisamment préparé. Malfoy se laissa guider, et se retrouva assis en gémissant sur la verge épaisse de l'ancien professeur. Calant son dos contre le torse de Snape, il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et commença de lui-même le va-et-vient traditionnel qu'il appréciait tant.

Devant cette vision de rêve, Harry se demanda brièvement si les deux hommes faisaient toujours l'amour avec autant d'éclats. Il s'accroupit entre leurs jambes, apprécia la vue du sexe entrer et sortir des fesses pâles, et se pencha sur le membre abandonné de Lucius. Il le prit en bouche et s'extasia aussitôt des soupirs et des légers cris plaintifs que cela provoqua chez le blond. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

- Vous avez… trouvé son point faible… Potter…, parvint à murmurer Snape.

Satisfait, Harry poursuivit la caresse le plus longtemps qu'il put. Mais bientôt, son propre désir se fit trop impatient. Sans hésiter, il se redressa, à peine, et tira sur les jambes des deux hommes de façon à les faire légèrement glisser du fauteuil. Toujours assis sur Severus, Malfoy maintint sa posture. Quant au maître de potions, davantage couché, il offrait enfin à l'attrapeur son repaire secret. Harry n'eut qu'à se pencher pour glisser sa langue entre les fesses ainsi offertes, profitant de la position pour caresser également les boules des deux hommes, les faisant grincer de plaisir.

- Ne retenez pas vos cris Messieurs, susurra-t-il en s'installant enfin devant l'entrée de Snape. Cela risque d'être bien pire sinon…

Et il poussa sur ses hanches. Le coup de rein fut fatal à Lucius qui éjacula aussitôt, laissant sa semence sur son torse et celui de Potter. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire à tomber, et tout en serrant les hanches de Severus pour lui marquer plus facilement un rythme rapide, se pencha vers le ventre pâle et lécha le sperme encore chaud du bout de la langue.

- Oh my…

Voyant cela, le blond s'était complètement relâché en arrière, sur le torse de Snape, une nouvelle érection secouant ses hanches. Harry sourit, satisfait d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur les deux hommes. Severus n'était pas en reste : sentant le sexe du joueur le pénétrer à chaque coup de rein, il ne parvenait même plus à soulever ses propres hanches pour imprimer le même rythme à Malfoy. Les doigts se cramponnaient où ils pouvaient, les bouches s'entrouvraient, laissant les cris de plaisir résonner dans le petit salon. Pas une parcelle de peau n'était laissée à l'abandon.

Soudain, Snape poussa un long gémissement et s'immobilisa un court instant, jouissant à l'intérieur de Lucius qui s'était redressé pour s'appuyer aux épaules de Potter. Celui-ci l'embrassa, laissant un peu de répit à l'ancien professeur qui récupérait son souffle. Puis, l'attrapeur poussa de nouveau le blond pour l'allonger sur le torse de Severus. Il quitta l'antre chaude, sans se soucier du grognement insatisfait de Snape, et pénétra aussitôt celle du blond qui gémit à son tour. La sensation était fabuleuse : le sperme du brun coulait encore des fesses qu'il pétrissait, suivant les nervures de son propre sexe. Il passa ainsi de l'un à l'autre, s'amusant des soupirs rauques qu'il procurait. Chaque coup qu'il donnait faisait bouger le fauteuil sur le parquet qui grinçait en rythme.

Mais bientôt il fallut choisir : allait-il de nouveau remplir Lucius, ou devait-il se diriger vers Severus qui n'avait pas encore eu son dû ? Il décida de contenter les deux à la fois. S'extirpant au dernier moment, il éjacula longuement sur les torses des deux sorciers, se retenant aux accoudoirs pour ne pas tomber de plaisir. Epuisé, il se laissa enfin glisser au sol, s'appuyant contre les cuisses tremblantes de Malfoy.

Les yeux fermés, Harry Potter tendit une main vers le haut, dans l'idée de caresser une nouvelle fois les hanches fines et douces de Snape. Etrangement, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'une planche de bois brut et froid. Le brun se redressa brusquement.

Il était dans son lit. Son corps nu brillait de transpiration et les draps poisseux étaient les dernières preuves du rêve particulièrement érotique qu'il venait de faire. Après la réunion, il était bel et bien rentré directement chez lui.

**à suivre... **

* * *

><p>Muhahahaha ! J'adooore finir un chapitre comme ça. Ne m'en voulez pas trop. La suite arrive très vite de toute façon. Genre demain soir ou samedi matin je pense. ^^ Une idée de ce qui motive Malfoy et Snape dans ce projet ? Autre que l'argent ? J'aimerais bien avoir votre petite idée sur la question. ^^<p>

A très bientôt ! Bisous !


	6. Une mystérieuse porte

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... et d'autres !

**Résumé :** Harry fait de nombreux rêves avec Malfoy et Snape... La quatorzième équipe va voir le jour. Que va-t-il décider ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Je suis désolée, ce chapitre a mis beaucoup plus de temps que les autres à venir. J'ai commencé mon stage en établissement lundi, et comme prévu, j'ai un peu moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. =( Mais pas de panique ! Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres si je ne m'abuse, et le tout devrait être fini... avant Noël ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

ps : milles pardons ! je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à toutes vos si gentilles reviews, mais soyez assurés que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me boostent beaucoup pour l'écriture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : une mystérieuse porte. <strong>

Tout attirait son attention : les tribunes dans lesquelles il avait repéré Malfoy et Snape, le match qui se déroulait sous lui, le vif d'or, toujours introuvable, et Joey Jenkins. Sur un balai, cet homme avait le don très particulier de le rendre complètement fou. Lorsque Jo levait ses deux bras en tenant fermement sa batte, mettant ainsi le moindre de ses pectoraux en évidence, lorsqu'il se concentrait avant de viser, créant chez lui un regard bien spécifique, lorsqu'il levait son poing en l'air, se faisant acclamer par la foule, Harry le trouvait beau.

- Tu cherches même pas Potter ! lui cracha au visage l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley en passant près de lui. Trop la grosse tête pour trouver une petite baballe ?

Le brun donna un coup d'accélération à son balai pour frôler son collègue et lui faire un peu peur. Habituellement les Flèches et les Canons étaient deux équipes s'entendant assez bien. Mais voilà une semaine que la ligue avait annoncé les futurs changements dans l'organisation du Quidditch en Angleterre, une semaine que les Canons avaient appris qu'ils n'auraient plus Jenkins avec eux. Ce match était précisément son dernier avec le maillot orange. L'ambiance était donc plutôt tendue. Tout le monde avait su que Potter était plus ou moins à l'origine de ce projet, et chaque joueur de l'équipe favorite de Ron jouait à celui qui jetterait le regard le plus tueur à l'attrapeur.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant, restant concentré sur sa quête. De plus, le regard chaud qu'il sentait posé parfois sur lui de Malfoy et Snape l'encourageait davantage. Il ne les avait plus revu depuis le conseil, mais avait rêvé d'eux régulièrement, se réveillant chaque nuit, une dure érection entre les jambes et de la sueur dans la nuque. Soudain, il décida de jouer un peu. Il piqua brusquement en feinte de Wronski, aussitôt suivit par son adversaire. Sûr de lui, il alla jusqu'au plus près du sol et remonta en vrille juste après. Le balai de l'attrapeur des Canons se planta dans l'herbe et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Harry se retint de rire. Il aperçut de loin le sourire équivoque de Jenkins. Ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier non plus l'attitude des joueurs de son équipe.

Mais subitement, le visage du batteur changea d'expression. Un cri se fit entendre, et d'un coup, plus rien. Potter se sentit tomber, tomber, dans quelque chose de noir et froid. Un choc, la douleur, et de nouveau, plus rien.

_Il y avait du rouge. Des tâches rouges qui se mouvaient lentement. Et puis elles devenaient jaune orangé. Lorsqu'il tendit la main, il se brûla. C'était des flammes qui l'entouraient, énormes, gigantesques. Quelqu'un l'appela. Il se rendit alors seulement compte qu'il était sur un balai. Une branche en feu passa juste au-dessous de lui : la forêt brûlait et une voix continuait d'appeler. Lentement, un visage se formait devant ses yeux. Une peau claire, des yeux bleus… Les cheveux blonds étaient encadrés par les flammes. _

_Puisqu'il était sur un balai, pourquoi n'allait-il pas plus près ? Le moindre de ses muscles le tiraillaient et il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour parvenir à se diriger plus bas, vers la forêt, là où le feuillage vert devenait parfois rouge de braise. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, quelque chose d'important. Il voulait sauver ce visage en flamme, alors qu'il devait aller plus loin, pour tuer un autre visage aux yeux de serpent. _

_Il tendit encore la main, mais ne parvint qu'à se brûler de nouveau. Les images se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Tout de même… il n'allait pas pleurer ! La scène semblait irréelle : le visage encadré de cheveux blonds qui appelait à l'aide dans les flammes, lui sur son balai, tendant la main pour l'attraper mais se brûlant à chaque fois, et l'attente du serpent, là-haut, plus loin. _

_Enfin il sentit des doigts se refermer sur sa main brûlante. Il tira et un corps en lambeaux le suivit, accroché à son bras. La lourde charge glissait. Il serrait, mais le blond glissait. Un château au loin dont les tours prenaient des formes courbes sous ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne sentait plus que ça : le corps qui glissait, ses larmes qui tombaient. Il arriva bien près du serpent, mais seul. Le visage blond était retourné dans les flammes. Derrière ses larmes, il aperçut soudain une sombre porte. Les moulures l'attirèrent, ainsi que le brillant de la poignée en argent. _

_Il n'était plus sur son balai. Sa main poussa la porte noire et il tomba de nouveau. Le vide, la douleur, un cri. Et le bruit. _

- Il ouvre les yeux ! cria Hermione. Harry ! Harry, tu m'entends ?

Potter se redressa brusquement, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes autour de son chevet. Le visage du brun était particulièrement pâle, et les larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux verts.

- Vieux, ça va ? murmura Ron à ses côtés.

- Mal… souffla Harry.

- Il a mal ! s'affola Granger en laissant passer un médicomage.

- Mal… foy.

L'attrapeur retomba sur son oreiller et laissa enfin un chagrin trop longtemps retenu s'échapper. Le trou béant qui s'était ouvert en lui à la mort de Draco qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver venait de se rouvrir, plus large que jamais. Il se recroquevilla et pleura, sans faire attention que trois médicomages, Ron, Hermione et Jenkins l'entouraient et le regardaient sans comprendre. C'est le batteur qui finit par s'avancer. Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur le brun pour l'entourer de ses bras forts.

- Harry…, mumura-t-il contre son oreille. On est là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es tombé de ton balai à cause d'un cognard.

- J'aurais dû… tomber avec lui, souffla Potter qui pensait encore aux visions qu'il avait eu dans son coma.

- Non, poursuivit Joey sur le même ton doux. Toi, tu ne tombes pas, tu te relèves.

L'attrapeur se blottit contre son ami et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Je suis où ? demanda-t-il enfin en se redressant un peu.

- A l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, lui répondit Hermione en lui faisant un large sourire. Les médicomages présents sur le terrain t'ont transféré tout de suite après ta chute.

- Le terrain…, murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ses idées se remettant lentement en place.

- Tu as eu une sacré chance mon vieux, lança Ron. Le cognard a frappé ton épaule, mais il a évité de peu ton oreille.

- Il a raison, confirma un des médicomages qui tenait un calepin dans ses mains. Si la balle vous avait cogné à la tête, vous seriez probablement sourd à l'heure qu'il est.

Tout semblait se remettre lentement en place dans l'esprit du joueur. Il se revoyait descendre vers le sol en feinte de Wronski pour envoyer l'autre attrapeur au tapis. Puis il remontait, captant le sourire de Jenkins. Et c'est là que la douleur lui avait arraché le bras et qu'il était tombé.

- J'imagine que vous avez gagné ? grogna-t-il en regardant Joey.

Celui-ci lui fit un large sourire.

- Harry, tu es resté dans le coma pendant presque dix heures, mais le match n'est pas fini. Il n'y a plus aucun attrapeur sur le terrain. Le nôtre est en plus mauvais état que toi. Il termine ses bandages et retourne jouer. Je me suis absenté du match pour venir vous récupérer, toi et lui.

Potter n'avait pas attendu la fin des explications. Si les deux attrapeurs des deux équipes concurrentes étaient hors terrain, le match ne pouvait effectivement pas prendre fin. Hermione essaya de le retenir, mais il avait déjà remis ses protections aux jambes et aux bras. Ron applaudissait, et l'encourageait en lui tendant son maillot. Joey quitta la chambre sans rien dire, heureux d'avoir su remotiver le brun, tout en se promettant de discuter avec lui des peurs qui l'avaient fait ainsi pleurer.

Les médicomages ne purent rien faire : au bout de deux minutes, Harry quittait déjà la chambre en courant. Il avait l'impression de vivre cette scène au ralenti. Il s'appuyait aux murs de son bras gauche, le droit le lançant horriblement au niveau de l'épaule. En tournant en direction du hall de l'hôpital, là où il savait qu'il pourrait être de nouveau transféré sur le terrain, il aperçut l'attrapeur des Canons arriver lui aussi par un autre couloir. Dérapant sur le sol glissant ils attrapèrent en même temps le bras de leurs entraîneurs respectifs, qui signaient les derniers papiers de décharge.

Le transplanage fut extrêmement douloureux pour l'un comme l'autre. Au moment d'atterrir sur le terrain, une explosion de cris de joie les accueillit. Sans perdre de temps, ils coururent au centre du terrain où l'arbitre leur tendait un balai à chacun. Juste avant de s'envoler, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au score : jamais il n'avait vu autant de points s'accumuler. Les Canons ne l'emportaient qu'à peine, mais les poursuiveurs des deux équipes avaient eu largement le temps de marquer un nombre impressionnant de buts. Il s'envola brusquement, niant la douleur qui faisait battre son cœur dans son épaule. En contrebas, il aperçut Joey qui revenait lui aussi sur le terrain. Les autres joueurs des Flèches lui firent un large sourire. Leurs traits étaient tirés : tous jouaient depuis près d'une journée complète.

La nuit était tombée sur le stade depuis longtemps. De grands luminaires éclairaient le terrain et les gradins comme en plein jour. Les deux attrapeurs commencèrent à voler en cercle au-dessus du match, scrutant le moindre éclat doré. En passant près des tribunes, Harry aperçut le regard bleu vif de Lucius Malfoy. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Comment le choc d'un seul cognard pouvait-il le rendre aussi émotif ? Il se reprit et plongea sous les poursuiveurs des Canons pour les déstabiliser, avant de remonter vers ses propres buts.

Enfin, le vif d'or fit son apparition. Tout le monde semblait attendre ce moment. Les deux attrapeurs foncèrent ensemble vers ce même objectif. Les autres joueurs des deux équipes cessèrent de jouer pour les observer et les encourager. Coude à coude, ils filaient vers la petite balle dorée, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Sans tenir compte de la douleur, Harry donna un coup d'épaule à son adversaire qui bascula quelques secondes sur le côté. Ce laps de temps, bien que très court, suffit au brun pour prendre une petite avance. Il tendit la main et la referma sur le vif.

Le coup de sifflet final de l'arbitre fut un soulagement pour le stade entier. Tous les joueurs des Flèches arrivèrent en volant sur Harry pour le féliciter. Le brun avait la tête qui tournait, encore sous le choc. Les Canons étaient déjà à terre et repartaient vers leur vestiaire, tête basse. Les gradins se vidaient rapidement : certains fans étaient parvenus à suivre la totalité du match et étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. Potter se détacha de ses coéquipiers et vola jusqu'aux tribunes. Elles étaient vides. Snape et Malfoy étaient déjà partis.

Il mit le vif dans sa poche et descendit rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Deux médicomages l'attendaient pour lui faire avaler une potion revigorante. Au bout du couloir donnant accès aux vestiaires de l'équipe adverse, Harry aperçut les deux hommes qu'il cherchait en compagnie de Jenkins. Il refusa d'un geste l'assistance des médecins et se dirigea droit vers eux. Malheureusement, son entraîneur l'arrêta en chemin, lui demandant où il allait.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses soigner cette épaule correctement, lui ordonna-t-il poliment sans attendre de réponse. Et il y a pas mal de journalistes qui t'attendent après ça.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil en direction des trois sorciers un peu plus loin. Joey serrait la main de Malfoy avec un grand sourire et acquiesçait de la tête en direction de Snape. Il venait visiblement de quitter officiellement les Canons de Chudley pour entrer dans l'équipe des Serpents d'Avebury. En soupirant, Harry se laissa entraîner par son coach, les mains dans les poches, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du vif d'or qu'il avait gardé. Tel un automate, il accepta le massage et les potions des médicomages, expédia rapidement les journalistes, et partit retrouver Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient, main dans la main, à l'écart du stade.

- Ça va ? demanda aussitôt la brune.

- On peut aller chez vous ? murmura seulement Potter. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Le jour s'était doucement levé. Une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, Harry fixait le tapis épais du salon de ses amis. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se sentait abattu, nauséeux et étonnamment faible.

- J'ai flirté avec Snape, lâcha-t-il avant de boire une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue.

Il ne leva pas les yeux pour voir la tête que faisaient Ron et Hermione, et fut donc assez surpris par la réponse.

- On s'en doutait, souffla le rouquin. Hermione a senti le truc venir et m'en a parlé.

- Avec Lucius aussi, mais pas autant, ajouta le brun en se redressant enfin.

- J'en étais sûre ! rigola la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et finit par tout leur raconter, sans les détails croustillants qui auraient sans doute fait tourner de l'œil à Weasley. Il expliqua cette sensation de servir à quelque chose de nouveau lorsque les deux hommes l'avaient fait entrer dans leur projet d'une quatorzième équipe, cette impression de devoir toujours faire plus, plus loin pour exister.

- Reparle-moi de cette porte noire, murmura Hermione.

- Je l'ai vu deux fois, répondit Harry. D'abord dans l'esprit de Malfoy, mais il m'a expulsé juste avant de l'ouvrir, et ensuite quand j'étais dans les pommes tout à l'heure.

- C'était la même porte ? insista la jeune femme.

- Oui. Même couleur sombre, mêmes moulures tout autour et même poignée en argent dans les deux cas.

Hermione se leva et commença à marcher, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle évoqua la bataille du manoir Malfoy, retraça le moindre de ses mouvements, chaque sort qu'elle avait lancé, dans chaque pièce, contre chaque mangemort…

- Troisième étage, couloir de gauche, murmura-t-elle. Je crois qu'à cet étage les portes ressemblaient à ta description, ajouta-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu : la mémoire et l'intelligence de la brune leur échappaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Je pense que je vais quitter les Flèches, lâcha Potter en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Tu te laisses tenter par les Serpents ? ricana Ron. Dans tous les sens du terme…, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus maussade.

- Non, je vais me contenter de l'équipe nationale pour l'instant, répondit Harry. Ça serait pas mal si j'arrêtais un peu de courir dans tous les sens pour me concentrer sur une chose à la fois.

- Très bonne idée ! approuva Hermione. Et vas-tu appliquer la même résolution à tes relations amoureuses ?

Ron se leva aussitôt en chantant très fort et en se bouchant les oreilles pour être sûr de ne pas entendre la réponse. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

Quatre heures plus tard et un bon déjeuner en digestion, Harry sortait de chez Jenkins caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

- T'es là ? murmura Joey à ses côtés.

- Ben oui, ricana le brun en plaquant une main sur les fesses fermes du batteur qui sursauta.

- Je déteste cette cape, grogna Jenkins en commençant à marcher dans la rue.

- Ça n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, souffla Potter en le suivant discrètement.

Il faisait allusion à leur partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement intense de la matinée. En quittant Ron et Hermione, Harry était venu directement chez lui, et ils avaient dignement fêté le long match de la veille.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ? grogna encore le batteur en s'engageant dans une petite ruelle sombre.

- Absolument, répondit le brun en se collant à lui.

Ils transplannèrent sans bruit. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape avaient fait les choses en grand : au beau milieu du parc de leur manoir se trouvait un magnifique terrain d'entraînement au quidditch. Les Serpents d'Avebury se tenaient en ligne, face à leurs deux mentors qui leur présentèrent leurs nouvelles tenues : évidemment vert et argent, elles étaient en peau de dragon souple, avec un large serpent dessiné dans le dos, qui s'enroulait autour du nom et du numéro du joueur.

- Soyez-en fiers, lança Lucius en distribuant les tenues. Vous venez d'entrer dans une équipe qui deviendra très vite une légende de réussite. Vous connaissez tous Alasdair Maddock, l'ancien poursuiveur des Pies de Montrose, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'homme en question. Il sera votre entraîneur à tous.

Les joueurs applaudirent la nouvelle : Maddock allait certainement faire de l'excellent travail. Caché sous sa cape, Harry observait la scène de loin. Il ne pouvait nier son envie d'être avec eux, mais il n'avait toujours pas accepté de prendre le poste.

- Nous ne sommes que six, lança soudain Jenkins en enfilant son tee-shirt. Qui sera notre attrapeur ?

Snape ricana.

- Je pense que vous le savez aussi bien que nous Joey, répondit-il. Potter finira par accepter. En attendant, vous n'avez pas besoin de lui.

Tous les joueurs approuvèrent, en espérant avoir bientôt avec eux le grand héros sorcier. Puis le travail commença. De là où il était, Harry ne voyait pas quelle marque de balai ils utilisaient, mais il fut impressionné par leur vitesse et leur précision. Puis il reporta son attention sur les maîtres des lieux. Snape s'était installé dans une petite tribune attenante au terrain, mais Lucius était en train de retourner vers le manoir. Le brun le suivit donc à distance. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la bâtisse et prirent les grands escaliers. La démarche de Malfoy semblait lourde, fatiguée. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage sans bruit. Couloir de gauche, Harry reconnut aussitôt les portes noires qu'il avait aperçues dans l'esprit du blond et pendant son coma. Lorsque Lucius ouvrit l'une d'entre elles, il n'eut pas le temps de se glisser derrière lui et fut obligé d'attendre qu'il ressorte, accroupit dans le couloir.

Le matin même, Jenkins l'avait supplié de rejoindre les Serpents d'Avebury, voulant absolument connaître la sensation d'être tous les deux dans la même équipe. _On ferait un carton_, avait-il dit. Mais Potter lui avait expliqué qu'il n'entrerait pas dans cette équipe tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas les vraies raisons de Malfoy et Snape. Et pour cela il avait sa petite idée. La porte mystérieuse derrière laquelle devait se cacher quelque chose de très particulier l'intriguait. Il était sûr que la solution était là. Joey avait accepté de jouer le jeu et de l'entraîner avec lui pour son premier entraînement.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là dans ce couloir, à attendre, une certaine peur commençait à le prendre à la gorge. Lucius ne lui avait jamais semblé si fatigué. Il avait toujours connu le visage de l'aristocrate impassible, une tenue impeccable. Harry espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas trouver de la magie noire derrière la porte. Soudain, elle se rouvrit et le blond en ressortit. Sans remarquer la présence du joueur sous sa cape, il quitta le couloir et retourna sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au premier entraînement de son équipe.

Sans attendre, Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte mystérieuse. Tout en l'ouvrant, il sortit sa baguette, par mesure de sécurité. La pièce qu'il découvrit n'était pas très grande et plongée dans l'obscurité. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer lentement, et soudain, poussa un cri de surprise qui fit glisser sa cape sur ses épaules. Il entra prudemment et la porte se referma sur lui… Il ne ressortit que vingt minutes plus tard, le même air abattu que Lucius sur le visage. Il était décidé à aller voir Snape et Malfoy. Mais devait-il leur dire qu'il avait découvert la vraie raison qui les avait poussés à tout chambouler dans le monde du Quidditch ? Potter décida pour l'instant de le garder pour lui.

Le manoir semblait vide et silencieux. Il se dirigea donc à l'extérieur, vers le terrain d'entraînement. Les deux hommes étaient effectivement dans la tribune, et discutaient tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le brun, ils se turent et le laissèrent venir jusqu'à eux.

- Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Potter ? lança aussitôt Lucius.

- Jenkins m'avait dit que les entraînements commençaient aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en se plaçant face à eux. J'avais envie de venir voir comment cela allait se passer.

- En tant qu'espion ou comme futur joueur ? murmura Snape.

- J'ai quitté les Flèches hier, après le match.

Lucius plissa les yeux en l'observant.

- Sans préavis ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Comme je fais également partie de l'équipe nationale, j'en ai le droit, répondit l'attrapeur. Donc je ne suis pas là comme espion.

Il n'était pas évident pour le brun de se retrouver si près des deux hommes. Depuis ses rêves à répétition, il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole, et ses images nocturnes l'assaillaient à chaque fois que l'un des deux ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

- Est-ce que votre proposition tient toujours ? lança soudain Harry en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Lucius et Severus se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se lever en même temps.

- Suivez-nous, murmura Snape en passant à côté du joueur.

Ils l'entraînèrent hors du terrain, en direction du manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se rendirent dans un petit salon où Malfoy leur servit trois verres.

- Notre proposition tient toujours, susurra-t-il en donnant un verre à Potter. Mais avez-vous bien compris de quoi il s'agissait ?

- Oh oui…, murmura Harry en repensant à ce qu'il avait trouvé, trois étages plus haut. Attrapeur et capitaine, répondit-il à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas seulement, susurra Snape. Vous oubliez la collaboration.

- C'est-à-dire ? se méfia le brun.

- Nous avons de grands projets pour cette équipe, expliqua Malfoy en s'asseyant confortablement dans un large fauteuil ce qui fit aussitôt rougir Potter qui repensait à son tout premier rêve. Severus s'occupe de la performance, et moi du financement, poursuivait Lucius. Il nous manque quelqu'un pour les relations publiques, et vous avez le profil idéal.

- En quelque sorte, vous, vous payez, lança Harry en pointant le blond du doigt, Snape, vous agissez, et moi je parle.

- Magnifique, vous avez tout compris, ricana Severus.

Le brun lui décocha un sourire ironique, et but quelques gorgées en réfléchissant. Cela l'intéressait beaucoup. Il se voyait tout à fait sur une estrade, devant plusieurs journalistes, les deux hommes juste derrière lui, légèrement en retrait, en train d'exposer le calendrier de la saison prochaine des Serpents d'Aveburry.

- Comment travaillez-vous la performance ? demanda-t-il enfin en se tournant vers Snape.

Ce dernier jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Lucius qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour donner son accord.

- Vous avez dû remarquer que nos balais sont très rapides, commença Severus.

- En effet, acquiesça Harry.

- Ils sont le résultat de nombreuses recherches que je mène depuis plusieurs mois.

Les pupilles vertes pétillèrent. Ainsi l'ancien professeur de potions mettait ses qualités au service de la noble cause du Quidditch.

- Les protections des joueurs sont également enduites d'une potion de mon invention les rendant extrêmement souples à porter, mais rigides au moindre impact.

- Je suis impressionné…, murmura l'attrapeur en posant son verre sur une petite table. J'ai définitivement envie de faire partie de cette merveilleuse équipe.

Malfoy se leva aussitôt et s'approcha du brun en lui tendant la main. Pendant une seconde, Potter eut la vision du jeune Draco Malfoy, s'approchant de lui de la même manière, neuf ans plus tôt, lors de leur tout premier jour de scolarité à Poudlard. Il ne fit pas l'erreur de refuser, empoignant les doigts fins et pâles, et les serrant longuement en fixant les yeux bleus du blond.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue, murmura celui-ci, un instant troublé par le regard intense du joueur.

Le mouvement d'Harry fut imprévisible, ni pour lui, ni pour les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Aucun soupir, aucune parole n'aurait pu prédire un tel geste. Ne supportant plus le touché de la main douce, ni le visage beaucoup trop près, et plutôt que de fermer les yeux ou de s'écarter, Potter avait brusquement avancé ses lèvres vers celle du blond, les scellant d'un baiser vigoureux. C'est la main de Snape se resserrant autour de son bras qui le tira en arrière.

- Potter ! siffla Severus en fixant le brun, sourcils froncés. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Pourquoi n'arrêterions-nous pas de faire semblant, prof ? lança alors effrontément Harry en se dégageant, vexé que les choses ne se passent pas comme dans son rêve. Nous avons tous les trois envie de la même chose, qu'est-ce qui nous retient ?

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles pleines de sens. Aucun des trois hommes ne se regardait vraiment. Les yeux voyageaient de l'un à l'autre et se détournaient dès qu'ils se croisaient. Enfin, Lucius se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était.

- Pour ma part, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse, je n'ai jamais…

- Oh ça va Malfoy, le coupa l'attrapeur. On le sait, vous êtes parfait et pas une mèche de vos beaux cheveux blonds ne se risquerait à dépasser l'ensemble de votre coiffure si travaillée !

Snape ricana doucement, se moquant de la moue boudeuse qu'avait prise Lucius en écoutant le discours du plus jeune.

- Si vous saviez, Potter, lança-t-il, à quoi peut parfois ressembler cette fameuse chevelure après une heure d'intense activités physiques.

- Ne t'y mets pas aussi Severus, siffla aussitôt Malfoy en le menaçant du doigt.

Harry les observa se défier du regard quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupir. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être aussi simples que dans ses rêves ? S'il embrassait l'un, l'autre se rebellait et vice versa. Une nouvelle idée lui vint donc naturellement.

- Embrassez-vous, ordonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, à la fois agacés et étonnés.

- Embrassez-vous, reprit Harry. Puisque vous vous fâchez par ma faute, je veux aussi vous voir vous réconcilier grâce à moi.

- N'avez-vous pas un entraînement qui vous attend, répliqua sèchement Lucius en se levant pour faire front face au jeune homme aux côtés de Snape.

- Peut-être, répondit Potter, mais je dois aussi achever cette conversation avec mes deux nouveaux collaborateurs.

Severus esquissa un rictus. Il aimait comment son ancien élève trouvait à chaque fois la répartie qui clouait le bec à son amant. Voyant que son ordre ne fonctionnait pas, Harry décida de leur montrer ce qu'ils refusaient de voir. Il savait qu'en allant dans l'esprit de Lucius et en le laissant lui prendre ses derniers rêves, Snape allait vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait en entrant à son tour en lui. C'est ce qu'il fit. Les images érotiques de ses nuits filèrent ainsi dans l'esprit des deux autres sorciers.

Le visage du blond était crispé et semblait davantage se concentrer à ce qu'aucun de ses propres souvenirs ne lui échappe, qu'à s'étonner de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Snape fronça d'abord les sourcils, avant de sourire gentiment. Ce fut lui qui mit un terme à cet échange télépathique.

- Au moins vous avez compris, murmura Harry en se secouant, l'exercice de l'occlumencie étant toujours éprouvant.

- Nous avons compris, approuva Lucius d'un air pincé. Mais vos fantasmes tout personnels ne nous regardent pas, poursuivit-il.

- Je crois que Snape n'est pas de vôtre avis, ricana le joueur en croisant les bras.

- Je ne suis d'aucun avis, siffla Severus. Je trouve cette conversation ridicule. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai de nombreuses potions à terminer avant le premier match de notre équipe.

Sur ce, il fit claquer sa grande cape et quitta la pièce sans un regard ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Harry lui en fut aussitôt reconnaissant. Depuis le début, il avait davantage d'affinités avec le maître de potions qu'avec Malfoy. Ce dernier, se retrouvant seul dans la même pièce que le capitaine des Serpents d'Avebury, commença à se redresser fièrement, pour cacher toute trace quelconque d'inquiétude.

Potter lui fit un sourire désarmant et s'approcha au plus près de lui. Son cœur s'était remis à courir au fond de sa poitrine. Snape ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet, il devait le reconnaître. Etait-ce parce que le blond se refusait encore à lui, créant ainsi un désir plus puissant ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la raison de son trouble pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver quelque part au-dessus de leur tête, au troisième étage, aile gauche…

- Nous sommes seuls, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres fines de Lucius.

Les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, la peau pâle… Si Harry ne fermait pas ses paupières immédiatement, il allait finir par confondre entre le père et le fils de ses souvenirs. Etait-ce cela aussi qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort ? Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et se pencha sur la bouche appétissante. Malfoy ne semblait attendre que ça : il glissa aussitôt ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du joueur, le collant contre lui et approfondissant de lui-même le baiser. C'était leur première vraie embrassade, accompagnée de caresses et très vite de soupirs. Potter n'avait plus qu'une envie : allonger le blond à même le tapis et le faire voler plus haut qu'aucun balai jamais n'est allé. Il fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise en soie, apprécia la chaleur du ventre, s'excita en imaginant ce qu'il y avait au bout de la fine ligne de poils fins qui, partant du nombril, glissait jusque sous la ceinture du pantalon.

Harry espérait sentir derrière lui la présence de Snape revenant comme par enchantement dans la pièce. Il espérait se retrouver entourer des bras forts du brun, tout en continuant d'embrasser le blond.

- Potter…, haleta soudain Lucius, arrêtez…

Le brun rigola doucement et appuya sa tête dans le cou qu'il parsemait encore de légers baisers.

- Je ne fais rien Malfoy, murmura-t-il. C'est vous qui me tenez.

Réalisant qu'il disait vrai, Lucius s'écarta brusquement, mettant un petit mètre entre eux. Harry dut rouvrir les yeux et se concentrer sur le visage à nouveau fermé du blond.

- Quoi ? demanda sans élégance aucune le joueur en croisant les bras. Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

- Peut-être, si, répondit le blond avec méfiance. Mais ça n'est pas ce que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter haussa les épaules.

- Je ne cherche pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il, juste de nouvelles sensations qui m'emmèneront plus loin, et qui me feront oublier que je ne suis plus aussi utile sur terre aujourd'hui que pendant la guerre.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tromper Severus si c'est pour le faire avec lui, lança Lucius sans détournement.

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

- Si ce n'est que ça, sourit-il, je pense que je saurai vous en montrer tout l'intérêt. Mais pour l'instant, je dois aller jouer avec mon équipe, ajouta-t-il en saluant le blond de la main.

Malfoy le regarda quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter, des milliers de questions se bousculant pourtant dans sa tête. Finalement, il se servit un nouveau verre, et monta au troisième étage du manoir. Il avait lui aussi, des choses à faire.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Je vous interdis de m'insulter ! XD Je ne fais que créer du suspens. hihihi ^^ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? ;-) Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


	7. Zone rouge

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... et d'autres !

**Résumé :** Quelque chose se trouvant derrière une porte au manoir Malfoy a décidé Harry d'entrer dans la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. Qu'a-t-il trouvé ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur ! Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous dévoiler ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous le saviez, j'étais en stage (ça s'est suuuper bien passé, pour ceux qui veulent savoir :p), et je n'ai du coup par trop eu le temps d'écrire. Mais ça y est ! Les vacances sont enfin là. ^^

J'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est un tournant dans l'histoire, et vous allez enfin comprendre pas mal de chose, comme par exemple, pourquoi cette fic s'appelle "zone rouge". ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : zone rouge. <strong>

Traînant les pieds dans les feuilles mortes, Harry Potter avançait entre les pierres tombales du cimetière de Godrics Hollow, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras. Chaque mois, au jour de la grande bataille finale, il revenait ici déposer une fleur à côté de chaque nom qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe de son parrain et s'assit à même le sol, s'appuyant légèrement sur la pierre.

- Salut Sirius, murmura-t-il en sortant un journal de sa poche. Ecoute ça. Toi qui adorait le Quidditch, tu vas rire : "Le grand Potter change d'équipe, ou bien de camp ?", "Le serpent devient l'emblème de notre héros", "Jusqu'où ira le cercle d'Avebury maintenant qu'il a ensorcelé Harry Potter ?".

Le brun replia la Gazette et prit une rose dans le bouquet pour la poser sur le nom de son parrain.

- Des fois, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu aussi, murmura-t-il encore avant de se lever. Le monde devient compliqué ici.

Il suivit l'allée et se retrouva devant un grand tombeau blanc comme de la nacre. Dumbledore eut droit à sa rose, tout comme les autres. A gauche, il y avait Remus, puis plus loin plusieurs anciens camarades de Poudlard ayant tous faits partis de l'Ordre. A chaque fois, Harry leur murmurait les derniers titres des journaux sorciers, qui critiquaient ses choix sportifs. Bientôt, des éclats de rire muets et moqueurs semblèrent s'élevèrent au-dessus du cimetière : c'était les voix des morts qui, invisibles, se joignaient au plaisir de Potter d'être là, parmi eux, à leur raconter les dernières idioties publiées sur lui.

Il venait de déposer le reste du bouquet sur la tombe de Lily et James, à qui il réservait toujours plus de fleurs. Mais il conserva tout de même une, avant de se diriger vers le fond du cimetière, où deux petites tombes en marbre vert l'attendaient. Il resta un instant debout, lisant et relisant le nom de Narcissa Malfoy. Puis il passa à l'autre, et s'installa juste devant, en tailleur.

- Salut abruti…, murmura-t-il en appuyant ses avants bras sur la pierre et en faisant tournoyer la rose entre ses doigts.

A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, les mêmes mots sortaient inlassablement de sa bouche, sur un ton toujours identique, celui de la tristesse. Mais cette fois-ci, un rictus mauvais flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi…, lâcha-t-il sans méchanceté.

Il déposa sa rose avec délicatesse, soulignant ainsi la gravure du patronyme de Draco Malfoy, avant de poser sa tête sur ses mains et de fermer les yeux.

Une semaine plus tôt, il entrait dans l'équipe des Serpents d'Avebury. Dès le lendemain, tous les journaux faisaient grand cas de ce changement radical, mettant en avant le caractère original de l'équipe formée par deux anciens mangemorts graciés et celui qui avait mis fin à Voldemort. Mais Harry ne s'était absolument pas occupé de ces ragots, trop de choses lui occupant l'esprit. Assit dans les feuilles mortes, sur la terre boueuse du cimetière, les images de la chambre secrète lui retraversèrent brusquement l'esprit.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur lui, et la cape d'invisibilité tombée à ses pieds, que le silence de la pièce lui avait glacé le sang. Sur un lit à baldaquin et sous une couverture assez fine, il apercevait le corps de Draco Malfoy. Malgré l'obscurité presque totale de la chambre, le visage du blond lui parut serein. Les palpitations de son cœur mirent du temps à se calmer, lui laissant enfin la possibilité de s'approcher. Sa première idée avait été que Lucius, fou de chagrin, n'avait pu se résoudre à enterrer son fils, et le gardait donc ici, en parfait état, grâce sans doute, à quelques sorts de magie noire.

Pourtant, lorsque Potter se retrouva juste à gauche du serpentard, il aperçut avec surprise que le torse du blond se soulevait lentement, mais régulièrement, comme s'il dormait. Le brun se laissa alors tomber à genoux près du lit, lâchant des larmes incontrôlables, sans bruit. Depuis sa chute de la veille, lors du terrible match contre les Canons, ses nerfs le lâchaient dès qu'il repensait au blond. Sa main glissa sur la couverture où son front reposait, et rencontra celle de Draco. Les doigts étaient d'une pâleur extrême, bien plus que d'ordinaire, et légèrement froids. Harry les serra avant de se relever. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Soudain, il aperçut une grande bassine posée sur la table de nuit, de l'autre côté du lit. A l'intérieur flottait une eau épaisse et argentée. En s'approchant de la pensine, Potter réalisa que l'autre main du blond flottait à la surface du liquide magique. Voulant à tout prix comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il n'hésita pas une seconde : il plongea la tête dans la pensine et se laissa entraîner dans les souvenirs qu'elle contenait.

Ce fut d'abord le bruit qui le choqua : des cris de joie, des hurlements, des applaudissements. Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une tribune d'un grand stade de Quidditch. Sur le terrain, deux équipes s'affrontaient vaillamment. Harry reconnut sans peine les couleurs chaudes des Canons de Chudley, et celles de son ancienne équipe, les Flèches d'Appleby. Très vite, il remarqua les mouvements et les scores : c'était justement son match de la veille, celui où il avait passé dix heures à Sainte Mangouste.

Soudain, une ombre grise attira son regard parmi la foule. Il s'approcha. La personne se tenait juste derrière un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il était dans les souvenirs de Lucius Malfoy. Mais alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour frôler l'épaule de celui qui semblait être ici en tant que spectateur, tout comme lui, le public du stade explosa : le cognard venait de le frapper. Harry se vit tournoyer en l'air sur son balai, à plus de vingt mètres de haut, et enfin tomber. L'arbitre avait ralenti sa chute, et un brancard voletait déjà vers lui.

- Ouch…, murmura une voix juste à côté de lui. Ça doit être douloureux… N'est-ce pas Potter ?

L'ombre se retourna vers lui, en souriant. Les cheveux étaient ternes, le visage presque transparent, les yeux d'un gris effacé. Draco Malfoy paraissait trente ans de plus. Le choc passé, Harry finit par lui répondre.

- Plutôt, oui.

Le blond ricana et se reconcentra sur le terrain.

- J'apprécie énormément ce match, souffla-t-il en croisant les mains dans son dos. Et j'adore l'enjeu qu'il y a derrière. C'est moi qui ai vivement conseillé à mon père de prendre Jenkins. Il est plutôt bon, non ?

L'imprévisibilité de la scène et son côté magique donnait à Harry l'impression de vivre un nouveau rêve. Il discutait Quidditch avec un homme censé être mort pendant la guerre parce qu'il n'avait pas su le sauver. Au bout d'un moment, le brun cessa de s'intéresser au match et aux commentaires du blond. Il voulait des réponses.

- Malfoy, où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Dans la pensine de mon père, répondit Draco comme si cela était évident.

- Tu n'es pas mort ?

- Non, désolé.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du brun. Une sensation de bien être l'envahissait.

- Satisfait ? ricana Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Et puis tu m'as entendu et tu m'as attrapé.

- Mais je t'ai lâché, murmura Harry, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu m'as lâché juste au-dessus d'une clairière vaseuse de la forêt, lui expliqua le blond sans le regarder d'œil. J'ai commencé à m'enfoncer dans la boue. Au moins, elle arrêtait les flammes… C'est mon père qui m'a retrouvé. J'étais déjà dans le coma, mais en vie.

- Tu… tu es dans le coma ! s'exclama Potter en se tournant vers lui.

Le regard du blond fixait les joueurs dans chacune de leur cascade. Son profil parfait et concentré impressionna Harry. Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Evidemment, il était dans le coma. Voilà pourquoi Lucius avait préféré annoncé la mort de son fils et lui installer même une tombe juste à côté de celle de Narcissa.

- Depuis trois ans ? murmura encore Potter.

- Et sûrement encore pour aussi longtemps, ricana faussement Draco. Mais je fais confiance à Severus, il trouvera comment me réveiller. Il a déjà très vite trouvé la solution pour que mon esprit continue de travailler. Aller dans la pensine me permet de faire fonctionner mes pensées et m'évitera sûrement de nombreux désagréments à mon réveil.

- Trois ans, Malfoy, lâcha Harry. Tu crois encore que…

- Non seulement j'y crois, siffla Draco en posant sur lui un regard froid, mais surtout je le sais. Severus me fait part de l'avancée de ses travaux très régulièrement.

- Et pourquoi le Quidditch ? demanda l'attrapeur qui préféra changer de sujet.

- J'ai toujours aimé te regarder jouer…, murmura le blond en se tenant bien droit. Surtout quand tu tombes, ajouta-t-il en ricanant. Et j'ai toujours aimé ce sport. J'observe chaque tactique des joueurs, leurs habitudes, les bonnes et les mauvaises, les meilleurs balais. Je sais tout, conclut-il.

- Et depuis trois ans tu…

- Arrêtes avec ce temps qui passe Potter, s'agaça le blond.

- Excuse-moi, mais…

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui intima le silence par un simple regard froid.

- Potter, siffla-t-il. Ici, il n'y a pas de mélodrame, pas d'excuses, pas de complexe du héros raté, et surtout Potter, surtout… le moins de questions possibles.

Harry hocha la tête tout en décelant la légère pointe de désespoir inavoué.

- Si tu respectes ces règles, poursuivit Malfoy d'un ton plus posé, tu pourras éventuellement revenir. Est-ce que mon père sait que tu…

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions ? le reprit aussitôt Harry, sèchement.

Draco haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le match. Soudain, les images autour d'eux commencèrent à se brouiller. Les lignes ondulaient, les bruits se faisaient sourds.

- Mon père a dû quitter le match un moment, murmura Malfoy. Accroche-toi Potter, ajouta-t-il en attrapant la main du brun.

Pendant quelques secondes, tout disparut. Seule la sensation de leurs doigts enlacés leur resta. Puis, le stade revint, les couleurs, les cris. Lucius était en train de se rasseoir à côté de Snape qui lui, ne semblait pas avoir bougé de tout le match.

- Jenkins est parti chercher les attrapeurs, murmura Severus d'une voix lasse.

- Tu aurais dû aller te reposer aussi.

- Non. Je complèterai tes souvenirs avec les miens. Draco pourra voir ce match en entier comme ça.

Lucius hocha la tête, posa brièvement une main sur celle du brun, et observa le match. Sur le terrain, deux craquements venaient d'annoncer le retour des attrapeurs.

- Mon père et Snape…, murmura soudain Draco. Tu le savais ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je le sais.

Le ton gêné étonna Malfoy qui lui jeta un coup d'œil mais n'insista pas. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Potter n'en revenait pas qu'ils puissent se toucher. Comment fonctionnait cette pensine ? Il soupçonnait Snape d'avoir fait de longues recherches sur ce système : c'était de la belle magie. Tellement de questions se bousculaient : comment Draco faisait-il pour garder espoir au bout de trois ans de coma ? Son corps vivait dans le monde réel et son esprit dans cette pensine… Pourquoi choisissait-il de regarder des souvenirs de Quidditch ? Comment faisait-on pour vivre saussi longtemps par procuration sans craquer ? Est-ce que Lucius ou Severus pouvaient-ils aussi le rejoindre dans leurs propres souvenirs ? Pouvaient-ils aussi lui parler ?

- C'est sympa d'être venu me voir Potter, lâcha soudain le blond en resserrant encore sa main.

- Je ne savais pas que tu…

- Personne ne sait. Et personne ne doit savoir.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler quoique ce soit.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'entrer dans la nouvelle équipe ?

- C'est une idée à toi ?

- Oui, répondit Malfoy de façon très noble. C'était agaçant de voir les mêmes matchs depuis trois ans. Ça manquait de piquant. Même si je dois reconnaître que celui-ci est vraiment pas mal, murmura le blond en désignant le terrain du menton. Il n'y a que le Quidditch qui est suffisamment passionnant pour ne pas m'ennuyer, et suffisamment complexe pour me faire travailler les méninges. Une nouvelle équipe, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour apporter du sang neuf à tout ça.

Le brun reconnut que c'était une bonne idée.

- Severus m'a raconté comment tu as défendu le projet devant le conseil, lâcha Draco. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi Potter.

- Si j'avais su que l'idée venait de toi…, grogna faussement Harry.

- Et donc, pourquoi tu refuses d'en être ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pensine, le froid semblait l'anesthésier. Seule sa main que tenait Malfoy se réchauffait lentement, lui procurant quelques frissons dans le bras. Il l'admirait pour son maintien et sa prestance, mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à mener une réelle conversation, trop perturbé par les événements.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, reprit Draco. Je pense que tu ne veux pas être mêlé aux activités de deux anciens mangemorts.

- Tu te trompes, murmura Harry qui repensait à la façon dont il s'était déjà mêlé des affaires de Snape et Lucius, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir la raison qui les poussait à créer une nouvelle équipe.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air entendu, un léger sourire naissant sur ses fines lèvres grises.

- Et tu pensais à l'argent, la gloire, la renommée, ricana-t-il.

- Oui, avoua le brun. Tout sauf à toi.

- La famille Malfoy a toujours été incomprise, soupira le blond avec exagération. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit des Potter.

Autour d'eux, le public se mit soudain à applaudir et encourager les joueurs sur le terrain. Harry se vit en train de poursuivre le vif d'or. Même Lucius Malfoy s'était levé et observait attentivement le moindre geste de l'attrapeur qui refermait enfin sa main sur la petite balle d'or.

- Joli, Potter…, murmura Draco.

- Cet imbécile est vraiment bon, lança une autre voix, celle de Severus qui se leva à la suite de Lucius.

- Je veux parler à Jenkins, lui répondit simplement le blond. Il est le seul, je pense, qui pourra convaincre Potter de nous rejoindre.

Harry se sentait légèrement troublé d'entendre ainsi les deux hommes parler sur son compte. Il les vit s'éloigner. Le souvenir de la pensine les suivait automatiquement. Draco commençait à l'entraîner à leur suite. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la tribune : Oglethorpe, présent au match également, venait d'engager la conversation avec Lucius et Severus. Potter en profita aussitôt.

- Malfoy…, murmura-t-il en tirant le blond par la main. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux, autrefois d'un bleu puissant, rencontrèrent les pupilles vertes un peu perdues. Harry ne résista pas, il lâcha enfin la main du blond pour le prendre par les épaules et le serrer contre lui.

- Je croyais que tu étais mort, par ma faute, murmura-t-il encore dans le creux du cou froid qui l'accueillait.

- J'avais dit : pas de mélodrame ici, Potter, répondit Draco sur un ton pourtant doux.

- Je vais poser une putain de rose sur ta tombe tous les mois, se lâcha enfin le joueur en s'écartant pour le fixer à nouveau. Je fais des cauchemars à répétition, où je revois chaque scène de la bataille, particulièrement celle où je te vois retomber dans les flammes. Et je te retrouve là, par hasard, tu m'annonces que tu es en vie, que tu vas revenir, que tu me veux dans ta foutue équipe et… merde.

Le brun s'éloigna, le maximum qu'il put et lui tourna le dos. Les larmes montaient à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se réjouir que le serpentard ne soit pas mort, et passer à autre chose ? Comme retourner dans le monde réel, aller voir Joey, ou Severus, ou Lucius, aller jouer au Quidditch.

- Je suis absolument navré pour toi, Potty, siffla soudain la voix froide de Malfoy.

Harry se retourna, étonné que le blond fasse de nouveau usage de ce surnom qu'il détestait.

- Tu fais des cauchemars ? Moi je n'ai même pas l'occasion de rêver. Je passe mon temps à vivre la vie de mon père et celle de Snape. Sans vouloir comparer mes peines aux tiennes, Potter, j'aimerais juste pouvoir aller, moi aussi, déposer des roses chaque mois sur certaines tombes.

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et rejoignit les deux autres sorciers qui s'éloignaient. Harry se sentit ridicule, une nouvelle tristesse l'envahit : celle d'avoir blessé celui qu'il avait, plus que jamais, envie de considérer comme un ami. Autour de lui, le souvenir s'effaçait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer : s'il ne rejoignait pas le maître de la pensine, Lucius, il serait éjecté, jusqu'à une prochaine fois.

C'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était à nouveau retrouvé dans la chambre sombre, devant la pensine.

Un vent froid traversa le cimetière et le fit frissonner. Il se redressa, fourbu de s'être ainsi assoupi sur la tombe vide de Draco Malfoy et s'éloigna doucement en shootant dans les feuilles mortes. Une semaine qu'il avait découvert ce lourd secret, une semaine qu'il était devenu l'attrapeur et le capitaine des Serpents d'Avebury. Une semaine qu'il évitait de croiser de nouveau le regard de Lucius Malfoy depuis leur dernier baiser. Une semaine qu'il ne communiquait qu'avec Snape quant aux problèmes concernant l'équipe, en essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus à chaque fois.

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas revu Draco.

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles, il transplanna. Cinq minutes plus tard, il poussait la grille du manoir Malfoy. Il entra dans le parc sans se cacher, se dirigeant droit vers la grande porte de la maison. Avant même qu'il ne frappe, Severus Snape ouvrait.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose à l'entraînement ce matin, Potter ?

Harry grimpa les quelques marches du perron et se colla contre le maître des potions, le poussant à l'intérieur du hall. Il avait besoin d'oublier, de ne penser à rien. Il repoussa la porte du pied et plaqua l'homme contre le mur de l'entrée.

- Oui, vous, susurra-t-il avant de plonger sur les lèvres du brun.

Le baiser, vigoureux et sauvage, réveilla ce qu'il avait de plus bestial en lui, et effaça ses idées sombres, ses cauchemars. Snape, qui avait d'abord tenté de le repousser, pour la forme, le serrait à présent contre lui en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux, comme si le geste était désespéré. Une semaine qu'il attendait un nouveau signe du joueur, n'osant faire le premier pas depuis leur dernière tentative. Leurs gestes étaient précipités et ne laissaient absolument pas de place à des protestations ou quelques réflexions que ce soit.

Potter entendit parfaitement les pas claquant sur le carrelage du couloir qui s'approchaient d'eux. Severus se décala légèrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais Lucius, qui venait d'arriver, repoussa Harry, le plaquant à son tour contre le mur, un bras contre sa gorge, le regard menaçant.

Potter préféra fermer les yeux. Ne plus voir ce rejet, ne plus voir les cheveux blonds, ni les yeux gris.

- Embrasse-le, susurra une voix grave.

Snape s'était glissé derrière Malfoy, et s'appuyait langoureusement contre son dos, le poussant doucement vers le plus jeune. Les lèvres de Lucius se posèrent ainsi d'elles-mêmes sur celles d'Harry qui agrippa aussitôt les hanches du blond pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se caressant sensuellement. Et toujours, la pression de Severus qui les poussait l'un contre l'autre. Malfoy avait fini par retirer son bras du cou de l'attrapeur pour s'appuyer contre le mur, de chaque côté de la tête du brun. Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer : la langue de Severus, plus sucrée, s'immisçait beaucoup moins que celle de Lucius, plus dominateur. Le blond quitta soudain sa bouche pour se retourner et fixer Snape.

- Et maintenant ? souffla-t-il en observant son amant.

Devant les yeux vitreux d'Harry, Severus réalisa le souhait le plus cher du brun, en embrassant Malfoy avec passion. Potter observait leur visage, adoucis par la tendresse du geste, sentant l'excitation monter en lui. Snape finit par se détacher du blond et plongea vers les lèvres du joueur, coinçant Lucius entre eux.

Puis les gestes s'enchaînèrent, parfois gauchement, souvent naturellement. Harry restait calé contre le mur, paupières closes, sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait les mains de Lucius glisser sur lui, remplacées par moment par celles de Severus. Les vêtements tombaient, les uns après les autres. Mais alors qu'une bouche l'embrassait fermement, Potter ne tint plus : il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les cheveux noirs de l'ancien professeur de potions penché sur lui. Il se détacha, attrapa le poignet de Malfoy et l'attira contre lui. Ils étaient quasiment nus tous les trois, ne conservant, pudiquement sans doute, que leur chaussures et leur pantalon pourtant largement ouverts sur les objets de toutes leurs attentions.

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, à tour de rôle, ils se déplacèrent petit à petit jusqu'au boudoir attenant à l'entrée du manoir.

- Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas…, commença soudain Lucius d'une voix rauque et en se laissant tomber dans un petit fauteuil.

- Je pense qu'il n'est plus l'heure de penser, Luce, le coupa Snape d'un ton doux avant d'attraper la taille de Potter pour l'embrasser de nouveau, là, juste sous les yeux de son amant.

- Et bien si ! insistait Malfoy tout en les observant. Je pense qu'il est justement temps de penser à tout ça.

- Pensez si vous voulez, Lucius, lança Harry en poussant Snape vers le canapé, et osant utiliser le prénom du serpentard. Mais laissez-nous agir.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il allongea Severus sur le divan, tout en le dévorant des yeux, et lui arracha son pantalon. Les corps nus des deux hommes commencèrent à se frotter lascivement sous le regard de braise du blond qui fut obligé de décroiser les jambes pour être à l'aise. De loin, il suivit ainsi la langue mutine d'Harry qui remontait le long du ventre de son amant, jusqu'aux boutons de chairs. Les gémissements lui poignardaient le cœur et l'excitaient tout autant. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il haïssait Potter de procurer autant de plaisir à Severus, ou bien s'il appréciait d'être ainsi le spectateur des ébats de deux magnifiques étalons. Depuis le fauteuil où il était confortablement installé, Lucius pouvait parfaitement voir chaque geste. Il les devinait même. Si la main de l'attrapeur glissait lentement le long de la cuisse de Snape, jusque sous le genou, ça n'était pas fortuit : le joueur avait sans doute l'intention de remonter les jambes du maître de potions afin d'accéder à son intimité la plus profonde. Malfoy s'amusait à deviner qui allait être le dominant. Très vite, son idée s'avoua être juste.

Les gestes de l'attrapeur se faisaient précis, et Severus se laissait complètement aller entre ses mains expertes. Lorsqu'enfin Harry fut sur le moment de le pénétrer, il jeta un léger coup d'œil au blond. C'est ses yeux verts éclatants perdus dans le regard perçant de Lucius, qu'il s'immisça en gémissant entre les fesses de Snape. Les mains de Malfoy serrèrent brusquement les accoudoirs du fauteuil, tandis que les pupilles dilatées du plus jeune semblaient lui envoyer chaque onde de plaisir ressentie par les deux hommes. Harry le défiait clairement de les arrêter, ou de les rejoindre. Lentement, devant le regard excité du brun, Lucius enroula son propre sexe entre ses doigts et commença à se masturber, sans quitter des yeux le mouvement de va-et-vient que Potter imposait à Severus.

Ce dernier, la tête sur le côté, ne manquait rien du spectacle, et laissa ses gémissements prendre une nouvelle ampleur. Harry reporta son attention sur lui, voulant profiter de l'instant où son rêve devenait enfin réalité. Il posa ses mains sous les fesses de Snape, soutenant ainsi ses hanches, et s'enfonçait, sans relâche. La tête rejetée en arrière, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers cet homme qu'il prenait avec force. Leur double capacité d'occlumens leur permit d'entamer une conversation par télépathie. Les images de l'un et de l'autre défilaient, les excitants davantage.

Etait-ce parce qu'il se sentait exclu depuis que Potter ne le regardait plus ? Etait-ce parce que finalement, l'envie était plus forte que la jalousie ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry sentit soudain une main glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et un torse se cola à son dos.

- Vous voulez jouer, Potter ? susurra la voix froide de Malfoy.

Le joueur ne put que gémir, tandis que les longs doigts pâles de Lucius le préparaient lentement. Dans chacun de ses rêves, il s'était toujours retrouvé au-dessus des deux hommes, parfois sans trop savoir comment. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se laisser dominer, voulant sans doute montrer son expérience, malgré son plus jeune âge. Mais à présent que le blond, confortablement installé derrière lui, commençait à glisser l'extrémité de son sexe en lui, il ne trouvait plus rien à redire. Severus, qui n'avait pas vu Malfoy venir sur le divan, sentit brusquement que chaque coup de rein avait à présent une force beaucoup plus marquée. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et vit Lucius qui embrassait Potter tout en l'assenant de violents coups de buttoir. Le brun avait la tête complètement tournée vers le blond et semblait pleinement savourer l'instant : il n'avait plus rien à faire, Lucius maîtrisait tout. Il put même lâcher les hanches de Snape que Malfoy tenait déjà lui-même, et passer ainsi ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, derrière le cou de Lucius, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Allongé sur le canapé, les deux hommes face à lui, Severus priait mentalement pour que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Mais lorsqu'Harry redescendit une main vers lui pour l'enrouler autour de son sexe, il sut que ce serait très rapide. Les gémissements de l'attrapeur et du blond eurent raison de son endurance : il s'abandonna en grinçant des dents, satisfait du devoir accompli. Potter le rejoignit aussitôt, se soulageant contre lui avant de se laisser retomber sur son torse. Aussitôt leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un plaisir avoué.

Voyant cela, Lucius accentua encore chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait au joueur, jusqu'à le faire crier contre la bouche de Snape. Il atteignit lui aussi l'extase, couvert par le regard chaud de l'ancien professeur de potions.

Les trois hommes s'assirent confortablement sur le canapé, Harry au milieu. Ils avaient renfilé leur pantalon rapidement, et cherchaient à présent un moyen d'entamer une nouvelle conversation. Potter jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui se trouvait à sa droite. Snape ne lui avait pas menti : l'aristocrate avait les joues rougies et les cheveux en batailles. A travers cette image, pourtant, le brun revoyait le visage de Draco, lorsqu'ils se battaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard : les mêmes teintes aux pommettes, la même pagaille dans le blond des cheveux. Il détourna très vite le regard, gêné de penser au fils après avoir fait l'amour avec le père. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ne venait-il pas d'obtenir ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois ?

- Bon, lança-t-il en soupirant, je dois vous laisser. L'équipe d'Angleterre joue ce soir, il faut que je me repose.

Les deux autres se levèrent à sa suite, et les trois sorciers reprirent leurs habitudes : se parler de Quidditch froidement, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Au moment de les quitter, Harry eut envie de remporter la mise. Il se retourna brusquement vers Lucius, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant d'attirer Severus à lui et de faire de même. Satisfait, il leur lança un dernier regard moqueur, et quitta la pièce. Les deux autres sorciers, restèrent dans le boudoir, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, encore un peu étonnés de l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Tu…, commença Snape.

- Ne dis rien, le coupa Lucius en se dirigeant vers une commode pour se servir un verre d'alcool fort.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Ils étaient seuls. Du moins, le pensaient-ils. En vérité, Harry s'était glissé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et n'était jamais sorti du manoir. Il revint sur ses pas et jeta un coup d'œil dans le boudoir. Les deux hommes se tenaient enlacés, sans parler. Il se dégageait de la scène une étrange tendresse et une grande complicité. L'attrapeur se sentit brusquement de trop. Il préféra quitter les lieux et emprunter les grands escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. En quittant le cimetière, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait eu envie de revoir Draco. Mais voir Snape lui ouvrant la porte de la maison lui avait brusquement fait perdre ses moyens, et son objectif premier.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite chambre, il fut étonné de voir que les volets étaient entrebâillés, laissant filtrer un peu de la lumière du soleil. Cela rehaussait encore la pâleur du sorcier allongé sur son lit. La chemise que Malfoy portait n'était plus blanche, comme la semaine passée, mais rouge. Harry vit dans cette coïncidence un hasard rassurant. Contournant le lit, il se dirigea directement vers la pensine. La main gauche du blond flottait toujours dans le liquide grisâtre. Potter le rejoignit.

Cette fois-ci, il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. La fine silhouette se trouvait encore une fois juste derrière celle de son père, mais Snape n'était pas présent. Harry s'approcha doucement : le blond allait-il encore lui en vouloir ?

- Salut Malfoy, lança-t-il simplement, en se positionnant à côté de lui.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs des Serpents d'Aveburry s'entraînaient. L'attrapeur se vit au sol, en train de resserrer ses protections.

- Toujours à la traîne, Potter, répondit tranquillement Draco. J'ai remarqué que tu étais en retard d'au moins cinq minutes à chaque entraînement.

- Je suis le seul à cumuler ce poste avec celui d'attrapeur en équipe nationale ! se défendit Potter. Et je ne te dois aucune explication, je coordonne cette équipe avec ton père et Snape.

- Grand bien t'en fasse, répliqua Malfoy en haussant des épaules.

Harry l'observait : son profil parfait, sa peau si douce, son buste légèrement redressé, le dos droit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt que le serpentard était beau ?

- Je reviens du cimetière, murmura-t-il pour ne pas laisser ses pensées partir trop loin.

- Magnifique, répondit Draco sur le même ton. Je reviens de nulle part.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. J'ai juste voulu…

- Me dire à quel point tu étais à la fois triste et heureux de m'avoir retrouvé ici, le coupa Draco en laissant échapper un ricanement moqueur. Je sais, Severus m'avait fait la même.

Harry ne répondit rien, observant les pupilles abîmées qui le regardaient avec colère. Il avait pourtant tellement de choses à dire au blond. De vieilles choses, un peu coincées entre ses lèvres et le fond de sa gorge par une boule de larmes et de colère. Il finit par détourner le regard et se concentra sur l'entraînement qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'attrapeur s'était enfin envolé, et s'entraînait seul, comme dans toutes les équipes de Quidditch, même les meilleures.

Les sensations de la peau de Severus et Lucius contre lui ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le sexe lourd et chaud du blond au plus profond de lui, à tel point que l'envie de se cambrer le prenait par instants. Il sentait encore la chair tendre de Snape autour de sa verge, alors qu'il le pénétrait avec force. Mais toutes ses perceptions se mélangeaient doucement, se dissociaient de moins en moins de l'instant présent, rendant Harry de nouveau dur et excité comme jamais.

- Au fait, chuchota soudain Draco à ses côtés, je n'ai pas dit à mon père que tu étais venu. Mais fais attention de ne pas te faire prendre, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lâcha rapidement Potter en se retenant de gémir.

Pourquoi la voix du fils ressemblait-elle tellement à celle du père, même en murmure ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, avant que le blond ne remarque quoique ce soit.

- Parle-moi de toi Malfoy, lança-t-il en se tournant complètement vers lui, ignorant le terrain.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, Potter, siffla-t-il, tu peux aussi bien repartir.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, répliqua l'attrapeur le plus sérieusement du monde. On n'a jamais vraiment fait connaissance toi et moi. Alors je me dis que là, dans une pensine, le moment est sans doute idéal.

Le blond ricana.

- Et que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

- Tout.

Les yeux gris fixèrent un moment les pupilles vertes de l'attrapeur, puis Malfoy parla. Il raconta son enfance au manoir, douce et tranquille, et puis son arrivée à Poudlard, rendue excitante par la présence d'un héros qu'il trouva rapidement un peu débile. Il expliqua sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, la douleur de la marque, son hésitation devant Dumbledore. Il livra ses peurs, son détour vers l'Ordre, ses tentatives pour aider. Il décrivit les flammes, la peur, de nouveau, l'espoir quand il avait vu Potter passer en balai au-dessus de la forêt. Et puis il marqua un long silence.

- Tu sais ce que je préfère dans un match ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Non, répondit Potter que les souvenirs du blond avaient calmé.

- Quand le souafle entre en zone rouge : il sort du terrain, mais n'est pas vraiment hors jeu, et les poursuiveurs peuvent encore le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en zone rouge moi aussi, répondit Malfoy d'une voix lasse. Je suis en bordure de terrain : pas complètement sur la touche, mais pas dans le jeu non plus.

Le brun ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il préféra se placer juste derrière lui et l'enlacer.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne ici ?

- Etrangement non, répondit Draco en ricanant, mais en se calant également contre le torse de l'attrapeur.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de vivre un match de l'équipe nationale de l'intérieure ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Malfoy tout en suivant Jenkins du regard sur le terrain.

- On joue ce soir, contre la France. Je peux te ramener mes souvenirs.

Draco se retourna entre ses bras et fixa les pupilles vertes sans ciller.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Potter ? siffla-t-il, soupçonneux. On n'est pas censé se détester toi et moi ?

- J'ai tendance à voir la famille Malfoy différemment ces derniers temps, répondit Harry en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient à la dérobée. Leurs yeux semblaient parler pour eux, glissant vers leurs lèvres, se goûtant du regard. Ce fut Potter qui fit le premier mouvement. Il eut la brève vision de Lucius fermant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille, mais l'image fut aussitôt remplacée par celle de Draco lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche glacée du serpentard.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient approfondir leur premier baiser, un courant d'air les sépara et se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux. Harry se sentit tiré en arrière.

- Bonne chance Potter, murmura Draco d'une voix qui s'éloignait déjà.

En quelques secondes, les images du souvenir s'effacèrent et Harry se retrouva dans les bras d'une autre personne. Mais l'accolade était bien moins amicale : Lucius Malfoy le serrait au col et le secouait en lui reprochant mille et une choses.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Luce, calme-toi.

Snape venait de poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule du blond et l'écartait du joueur qui, sous l'effet du choc bascula en arrière sur le lit.

- Quittez cette chambre, siffla Lucius en le pointant de sa baguette. Immédiatement !

Harry se redressa et tenta une explication qui ne put jamais passer la barrière de ses lèvres : le regard sombre et triste de Severus le coupa net dans son élan.

- Pardon…, murmura-t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Au moment où il transplanna, Harry Potter sut qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais autant d'émotions à la fois : la honte, la tristesse, la déception, l'envie, la colère et… l'amour ?

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Vous étiez trèèès nombreux à avoir pensé à Malfoy, bravo ! Et merci surtout... Merci de suivre cette histoire, de me laisser vos avis, de m'envoyer tant de messages si gentils.<p>

Bon et sinon, c'est bientôt Noël, alors pour vous remercier, j'aimerais vous écrire un OS-lemon-slash un peu spécial. Peut-être le savez-vous pour certains, j'adore écrire sur des couples assez rares (genre Draco-Fred, Bill-Greyback...), mais surtout, j'adooore les commandes. Alors j'aimerais faire un petit sondage : quel couple voudriez-vous voir mis à l'oeuvre pour Noël ? Je prendrai celui qui reviens le plus. ^^

Merci pour vos idées ! Bisous et à très très vite c'est promis !

Lusaka.


	8. Une inattendue déclaration

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... et d'autres !

**Résumé :** Harry a découvert Draco... Lucius et Severus ont découvert que Potter avait trouvé leur secret. Comment vont-ils se réconcilier ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour bonjour ! Alors les amis ! Comment s'est passé Noël pour vous ? Personnellement j'ai été bien pourrie gâtée. Je suis juste déçue : nous avons offert un nouvel arbre à chat pour nos trois boules de poils... et bien il n'y en a pas une qui daigne y poser ses fesses ! lol

Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. Le dernier vous a laissé avec pleins de questions, celui-ci va pouvoir y répondre. ^^

Je fais une note un peu plus longue que d'habitude car j'aimerais vraiment prendre le temps de vous remercier, lectrices et lecteurs, revieweuses et revieweurs, anonymes ou non. Vous êtes formidables, et j'ai trouvé comment vous remercier (enfin j'espère !) : à la fin du dernier chapitre, je vous proposais de me dire quel couple vous aimeriez pour Noël. Et bien vous avez tous gagné, car vos idées m'ont toutes inspirées ! ^^

Je vais donc faire un ensemble de OS qui s'intitulera sûrement "Matins de Noël", où chaque chapitre correspondra à un couple pour chacun d'entre vous. J'ai déjà de quoi écrire une dizaine de chapitres, donc merci à vous ! ^^

Retour à Zone rouge : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : une inattendue déclaration. <strong>

- Je suis désolé, lança Harry, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu l'attraper avant ! Il y avait du brouillard, et nous avons gagné il me semble !

L'attrapeur brandissait le vif d'or sous le nez de l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale.

- Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir gagné bien sûr, le calma aussitôt l'entraîneur. Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que plus tôt tu attrapes le vif, et plus tôt notre équipe sera hors risque. Si tu l'avais attrapé la première fois qu'il est apparu sur le terrain, peut-être que notre gardien aurait encore son genou, et le second batteur son balai.

Potter fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa cape pour l'enfiler directement par-dessus sa tenue de joueur, sans prendre la peine de se changer.

- En gros, si je résume, siffla-t-il, que j'attrape ou non le vif, je ne fais rien de bien. Je suis désolé pour les blessures de mes coéquipiers, mais je ne me sens pas responsable.

Sans même laisser le temps au coach de répondre, Harry avait déjà transplanné. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée, et ne supportait plus le moindre reproche, surtout lorsque cela lui semblait injustifié. A peine arrivait-il chez lui qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, non pas pour prendre une douche après le lourd match qu'il venait de vivre, mais pour attraper une fiole vide dans un placard. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes avant d'appliquer la pointe de sa baguette magique sur sa tempe. Lentement, un léger filin argenté se forma qu'il dirigea dans la petite bouteille. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres vermeilles.

Il ôta sa cape et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Malheureusement, il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux que la sonnette de son appartement retentissait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en grognant. Il était persuadé que son entraîneur l'avait suivi pour reprendre leur conversation. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'attendait pas à voir débouler un éclair orange et une tignasse brune dans son salon.

- Et les attrapeurs s'élancent dans la course, à la poursuite du vif d'or ! se mit à hurler Ronald Weasley en sautillant autour du canapé. Le grand Harry Potter prend l'avantage et fonce dans le brouillard. Parvient-il encore à voir la petite balle ? Attention, il plonge ! continuait le rouquin en mimant chacune de ses paroles. Eeeeeeet… victoire pour l'Angleterre !

- C'était un très beau match Harry, conclut Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue du joueur avant de rejoindre son petit ami dans le salon.

Légèrement ahuri par l'enthousiasme de Ron, le brun ferma sa porte et accepta l'accolade de son ami.

- Potter, lança celui-ci d'un air solennel, je suis fan de toi !

- Merci Ron, n'en fais pas trop, rigola gentiment Harry.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? lui demanda Hermione en posant sa cape sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- L'entraîneur commençait à m'agacer, j'ai préféré rentrer.

- T'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama le rouquin. C'est la fête au stade ! Tiens regarde, on est allé dans un génial marché moldu pour…

- Un supermarché Ron, le corrigea Hermione en soupirant.

- Oui bref, on a acheté du champagne !

Potter regarda son ami sortir la fameuse bouteille de son sac avec un demi-sourire.

- Comment ça s'ouvre ce truc ? grogna le rouquin qui triturait l'attache en fer bloquant le bouchon.

- Il faut d'abord retirer la capsule avant de…

Mais Hermione ne put finir ses explications : d'un coup de baguette magique, Ron venait de faire sauter la protection en fer, et le bouchon s'échappait dans un bruit sourd.

- Ah mais c'est quoi ça ! s'écria le rouquin les bras couverts de mousse, avant de jeter un regard sombre aux deux autres qui venaient d'éclater de rire. C'est facile pour vous ! se défendit-il, vous avez grandi avec des moldus.

Harry lui tendit des verres et nettoya son tapis d'un sort rapide. Le trio put enfin se poser en discutant du match et des reproches de l'entraîneur, lorsque soudain, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Le brun se leva pour récupérer sa lettre et la lut en silence. Son visage perdit lentement ses couleurs.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Potter se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de répondre.

- Snape arrive.

- Ah génial, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, ricana Ron avant de hoqueter sous l'effet du champagne.

- Il faut que je vous parle, lâcha Harry en faisant face à ses deux amis. Je dois absolument avoir votre avis avant qu'il ne soit là.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir leur attention, il se lança.

- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

- Encore ? rigola gentiment Weasley.

- J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy.

Un silence de plomb tomba : le temps sembla brusquement s'arrêter dans le petit appartement londonien. Le regard vert inquiet de Potter passait de l'un à l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

- Il y a beaucoup trop d'informations dans cette simple phrase…, souffla Ron, le regard dans le vague.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui brisa la gêne.

- Mais… quand exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce matin, répondit le brun.

- Harry, tu débloques, murmura Weasley. Malfoy est mort.

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, lança Potter en se levant pour commencer à mettre de l'ordre dans le salon. Il n'est pas mort. Il est seulement dans le coma, et on peut entrer en contact avec lui par le biais d'une pensine. Snape recherche un remède pour le ramener définitivement.

- Et donc, tu l'as embrassé ?

- Dans la pensine oui, répondit l'attrapeur en jetant un sort pour allumer un feu dans cheminée. On discutait et je ne sais pas, je me suis senti attiré et…

- Attiré par Malfoy ? grogna Ron, faussement dégoutté. Là tu débloques vraiment mon pote.

- Harry, je croyais que tu commençais une histoire avec Malfoy senior et Snape ? s'étonna Hermione après avoir donné un coup de coude au rouquin.

- Justement, je suis complètement paumé ! Quand je regarde Draco, je vois Lucius. Quand je regarde Lucius, je repense à Draco qui est plongé dans son foutu coma tandis que j'embrasse son père !

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Et quand tu embrasses Snape, susurra-t-elle, tu vois qui ?

- Lucius bien sûr, quelle question, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Okay, ça devient super compliqué pour moi là, lâcha Ron. Malfoy qui est quasi vivant et ton truc à trois… En gros, tu es amoureux de qui ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux ! s'insurgea Potter en rougissant.

- Je pense que tu l'est Harry, tu ne te poserais pas tant de questions, rigola doucement Hermione. Réfléchis un peu, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour le rejoindre.

- Je suis incapable de réfléchir justement, s'inquiéta le brun. Snape arrive d'ici une minute à l'autre, et je suis sûr qu'il va me parler de ce matin !

- Parce qu'il sait que tu as embrassé Malfoy et qu'il est jaloux ? soupira Ron qui se resservait un troisième verre de champagne.

- Non, répondit Harry. Parce que Lucius et lui m'ont surpris dans la chambre de Malfoy. Je n'étais pas censé le trouver. Ni vous le dire d'ailleurs, se reprit-il.

- On n'en parlera à personne, le rassura Ron. Je ne vois même pas qui me croirait, ajouta-t-il en rigolant bêtement. N'empêche, il y a toujours un nombre ahurissant de rebondissements dans ta vie… c'est fou.

L'attrapeur ne put que regarder son ami vider son verre avec un sourire moqueur : le champagne semblait avoir un effet très intéressant sur le rouquin.

- Harry, murmura soudain Hermione pour attirer son attention de nouveau. Je pense que tu es très inquiet pour Draco. Ce que tu ressens pour lui, c'est de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité, pas de l'amour.

- Il dit que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

La brune lui fit un sourire avant de continuer.

- Face à Lucius, tu n'imagines pas embrasser Draco, tu repenses simplement à l'inquiétude d'un père pour son fils. Je me trompe ?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, visualisant le beau visage du blond, les cheveux longs, la dureté du regard mais la douceur de la peau. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il avait compris : ce besoin au fond de lui, cette envie inconnue depuis la fin de la guerre, ne disparaissait qu'en présence de Lucius et Severus. Draco ne faisait que ressurgir de vieilles douleurs. La sonnette retentit à cet instant, mais les pupilles vertes paraissaient enfin apaisées. Potter fit un léger sourire à Hermione avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Severus Snape lui apparut, dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonsoir, susurra ce dernier. Je comptais vous retrouver dans les vestiaires après le match, mais on m'a dit que vous étiez déjà rentré. Avez-vous reçu mon hibou ?

Harry s'écarta en hochant la tête, le cœur battant, et le laissa pénétrer pour la première fois dans son humble demeure. Tellement de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : Snape était chez lui, mais il l'avait cherché dans les vestiaires. Les joues du brun prirent une vive couleur rosée tandis qu'il repensait à la première fois qu'il avait croisé le maître des potions dans des vestiaires…

- Je ne suis pas le premier à venir vous féliciter apparemment, lança Severus en découvrant Ron, avachi dans le canapé un verre à la main, et Hermione, debout au milieu du salon.

- Nous partions, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Ah professeur ! lança le rouquin en se levant avant de trébucher et s'étaler dans les bras de Snape qui le retint non sans peine. Quand est-ce qu'on voit votre équipe sur le terrain ? ricana-t-il.

- Potter vous le dira en temps voulu Weasley, répondit Severus sèchement.

Hermione attrapa Ron en s'excusant, et le dirigea vers la sortie après un dernier signe en direction d'Harry qui rigolait sous cape. Enfin, la porte claqua, et le calme revint dans l'appartement. Sans un mot, le joueur se dirigea vers la cuisine où il lança d'un coup de baguette la préparation de deux cafés.

- Vous fêtez toujours vos victoires en petit comité chez vous, Potter ? interrogea Snape en s'installant sur le canapé.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry en déposant les tasses sur la table basse du salon et en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

L'ancien professeur observa le profil du brun. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore retiré sa tenue et de nombreuses traces de boues tâchaient les couleurs de l'équipe nationale. Le costume était particulièrement seyant au jeune homme : le pantalon noir disparaissait sous des cuirasses brunes entourant et galbant les cuisses musclées du joueur. A partir des genoux, une plaque de mousse serrait les mollets, maintenue par de fines lanières de cuir, lui donnant l'allure d'un vagabond chevaleresque. Le haut n'était pas moins sexy : un sweat manche longue et près du corps apparaissait par endroit sous le plastron en cuir de dragon lacé autour du torse. Des épaulettes et un haut col complétait l'attirante apparence du joueur.

- Je suis venu vous parler de ce matin, murmura enfin Snape en détournant son regard.

- Je m'en doutais oui, soupira Harry. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais découvert Draco.

- Vous auriez dû oui, confirma Severus, mais vous auriez surtout dû éviter de fouiner, comme à votre habitude.

- Je voulais comprendre ce qui vous motivait à créer cette équipe ! se défendit Harry. Vous et Lucius vous ne vouliez rien me dire, j'ai donc cherché par moi-même. J'estime qu'entre collaborateurs, nous devons tout nous dire.

Snape hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

- Comment va-t-il ? murmura soudain Potter.

- Difficile à dire, répondit le maître des potions. Tant qu'aucun remède ne le ramènera à la vie, je ne pense pas qu'il…

- Je ne vous parle pas de Draco, le coupa Harry. Comment va Lucius ?

Les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent de surprise. Ainsi le joueur s'inquiétait davantage de savoir ce que pensait le père aujourd'hui plutôt que de ce qu'il pourrait advenir du fils.

- Il est… en colère, répondit-il.

- Est-ce que je peux lui parler, selon vous ?

- Potter, vous devez comprendre que son fils est tout ce qui lui reste et que…

- Et qu'arrive un jour le moment d'avancer.

- Pourriez-vous perdre cette habitude de me couper sans cesse ? grogna Snape, agacé. Et que voulez-vous dire ?

Potter se leva et se débarrassa de ses jambières, ainsi que de ses autres protections. Sous le regard friand de Severus, il ôta ensuite son pull épais se présentant torse-nu à l'autre homme et s'approcha de lui pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur le divan.

- J'ai parfois l'impression de me reconnaître en vous, murmura-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur les cuisses de Snape. En vous et en lui.

- Vraiment ? ne put que souffler Severus en posant ses mains sur les hanches nues du brun, admirant le torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui.

- Nous avons tous les trois été marqués par la guerre, dans tous les sens du terme, répondit Potter en se penchant dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. J'ai réussi à aller de l'avant. Je pense que vous aussi. Mais lui ?

- Non, murmura Snape en faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune. Je ne crois pas.

- Sans vouloir vous juger, murmura encore Harry, et sans vouloir mettre à mal tous vos efforts, je ne pense pas que vivre uniquement pour son fils et dans l'espoir de le réveiller lui fasse du bien.

- Et vous proposez quoi ? demanda Severus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Lui changer les idées pour l'aider à avancer.

Et il plongea vers la bouche qui n'attendait que lui. Les langues se caressèrent dans des soupirs de satisfaction, avant de se quitter en douceur, et avec regret.

- Vous embrassez particulièrement bien, susurra Harry.

- Mais… ? souffla Snape qui sentait venir une suite.

- Mais je préfère vous embrasser juste après avoir goûté aux lèvres de Lucius, murmura le joueur avec un léger sourire moqueur. J'aimerais vraiment lui parler, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement et en se redressant.

Il quitta les genoux de Severus et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'intention de se changer. Mais une main l'arrêta. Deux bras l'enserrèrent et une bouche se posa à la naissance de sa nuque.

- Si vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir froid, susurra Snape, je pense qu'il se laissera davantage convaincre en vous voyant dans cette tenue que si vous remettez un haut.

Potter laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Puis-je au moins mettre un autre pantalon ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Absolument, approuva Severus avant de l'embrasser sensuellement.

La demeure des Malfoy les accueillit sans bruit après leur transplannage. L'ancien professeur de potions ne lâcha pas la main du joueur qu'il avait prise juste avant leur départ et l'attira à lui pour le plaquer sur son torse. Le brun avait écouté ses conseils et ne portait qu'un baggy lâche, laissant voir l'élastique de son boxer, et un pull à capuche ouvert sur son torse musclé.

- Attendez, souffla Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres entreprenantes de Snape. J'ai un souvenir pour Draco. J'aimerais le voir avant quoique ce soit.

- Un souvenir ? s'étonna Severus.

- Le match de ce soir, murmura Potter en retirant sa main pour laisser leurs langues se retrouver.

Un gémissement s'échappa aussitôt de la bouche du plus vieux qui recula, embarrassé. Harry ricana et passa tendrement une main sur la joue de Snape avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier.

- Préparez Lucius, lança-t-il depuis les premières marches. Je vous retrouve dans deux minutes.

Il grimpa rapidement, sans véritablement attendre l'accord de l'autre homme. Au troisième étage, il entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il déposa la petite fiole qu'il avait remplie plus tôt dans la soirée sur la table de nuit et se pencha aussitôt sur la pensine. Comme d'habitude, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un public en liesse autour d'un terrain de Quidditch. En revanche, cette fois-ci, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite les deux équipes qui s'affrontaient, et pour cause : c'était un ancien match des Flèches d'Appleby et des Canons de Chudley, à l'époque où Joey Jenkins et lui-même faisaient encore partis de ces équipes. Il trouva sans peine l'ombre du blond juste derrière l'agréable silhouette de Lucius Malfoy.

- Salut, susurra-t-il en s'approchant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Draco sursauter avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Potter ? s'étonna le blond. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici un jour.

- Pourquoi ? ricana Harry en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

- Parce que mon père t'a surpris ici ce matin et que j'imaginais que tu n'oserais même pas revenir au manoir après l'engueulade qu'il a dû te passer.

- Ton père a beaucoup changé, lâcha l'attrapeur en posant son regard sur les longs cheveux blonds juste devant lui.

- Et tu as une certaine influence sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Malfoy.

Potter reporta son attention sur le fils, sourcils froncés.

- C'est-à-dire ? murmura-t-il, pas sûr de comprendre.

- C'est plutôt à toi de m'en dire plus, lâcha Draco. Ce matin tu m'embrasses à moitié, avant de te faire prendre par mon père, et cet après midi, Severus est venu me parler de toi avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Je commence sérieusement à…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? le coupa Harry en se plaçant face à lui, soudain très intéressé. Snape, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Agacé, Malfoy poussa un soupir et fixa le terrain avant de répondre.

- Que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que mon père ne serait pas énervé après toi très longtemps. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Severus.

- Je sors avec lui, lâcha Potter. Plus ou moins, c'est compliqué.

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air extrêmement fâché.

- Putain Potty, tu ne sais pas rester tranquille ! hurla-t-il. Mon père a mis du temps à se reconstruire et toi tu fous tout en l'air en perturbant Severus !

- Je ne perturbe personne Malfoy, siffla Harry, bien décidé à se défendre.

- C'est quoi ton but exactement ? Les séparer et venir m'embrasser ici en douce de temps en temps ?

Potter ne put réagir autrement qu'en s'approchant brusquement du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il venait de comprendre son ressenti envers le serpentard.

- Je ne veux pas les séparer, murmura-t-il dans son cou en le serrant davantage, comme pour le protéger. Je veux être avec eux. Et je veux t'aider. Pardonne-moi pour ce matin, j'étais encore perturbé par ton père que je venais de quitter.

- Tu peux en rester là, souffla Draco qui ressentait dans cette étreinte une amitié nouvelle. Je ne veux pas de détails.

Lentement, Harry se détacha et observa les pupilles grises.

- J'ai un souvenir pour toi. Comment je dois faire ?

- Aucune idée Potter, répondit Malfoy en dévisageant le brun. Je n'ai pas la capacité de voir ce qui se passe dans ma chambre. J'imagine qu'ils le versent dans la pensine, tout simplement.

Depuis trois ans, le serpentard n'avait pas vraiment grandi. Son image dans la pensine reflétait encore celui qu'il était avant de se retrouver pris au piège par les flammes de la forêt interdite. Face à lui, le capitaine des Serpents semblait faire figure de grand frère : Potter le dépassait d'une tête au moins et avait attrapé ces petites rides aux coins des yeux qui lui donnait un air plus mature. C'était ça : Harry lui donnait son amitié, son soutien.

- Tu veux finir celui-là avant ? demanda soudain le brun, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Il désignait le terrain.

- Non, je le connais par cœur, murmura Draco. Je peux te demander un service Potty ? ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton plus sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant à tout.

- En fait, j'ai deux services à exiger de toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- D'abord, prends soin de mon père et de Severus, comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Le doigt et le regard menaçants n'impressionnèrent pas Potter qui pensait que quoiqu'il arrive, sa vie dépendait réellement de l'attention que les deux hommes accepteraient de lui porter.

- Ensuite, continuait Malfoy, le regard perdu dans le vague, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes d'autres souvenirs.

- Lesquels ?

- Ceux de tes entraînements, avec Jenkins.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui acquiesça. Les yeux gris fixaient de nouveau l'ancien batteur des Canons passant près des tribunes, tandis qu'il s'éclipsait doucement. De retour dans la chambre, il ouvrit la petite fiole et en versa le contenu dans la pensine. Le liquide que celle-ci contenait tournoya un instant en s'illuminant avant de redevenir plus calme.

Avec un sourire satisfait du devoir accompli, il quitta la chambre et redescendit au rez de chaussée. Le manoir était silencieux, mais il se laissait guider par son instinct. Il traversa plusieurs salons et couloirs avant d'entendre la douce voix du propriétaire des lieux.

- Je refuse de lui parler ! hurlait Malfoy senior. Cet imbécile ne cherche qu'à…

- Qu'à vous aider, acheva Harry d'une voix posée en poussant la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une pièce telle que celle-ci. Très grande, et de forme rectangulaire, elle avait l'apparence d'un salon cosy à droite de la porte d'entrée, avec sa grande cheminée, son buffet, ses fauteuils et sa petite table et l'apparence d'une chambre grand standing à gauche, avec un énorme lit, une armoire en bois rare et un grand paravent d'inspiration japonaise qui séparait la pièce en deux. Visiblement, il venait de trouver le cœur de la maison : la chambre des deux amants. Les deux hommes se tenaient justement dans la partie salon, debout devant la cheminée. Ils se retournèrent à l'entrée du joueur.

- Luce, lança aussitôt Snape en prenant un bras du blond. Laisse-le s'expliquer.

- Je suis désolé, lança Harry en se dirigeant vers eux. J'aurais dû vous le dire Lucius. Je… je l'ai découvert par hasard et je ne veux qu'une chose : vous aider.

- Et comment comptez-vous nous aider, Potter ? siffla Lucius en croisant les bras.

Le regard du brun quitta les yeux de glace pour glisser vers le visage plus calme de Severus. Le léger sourire de celui-ci l'encouragea. Harry s'approcha davantage et enroula promptement ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy, avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir.

- Et vous Lucius, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres fines. Combien de fois comptez-vous arrêter mon cœur ?

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir faire une telle déclaration. A présent, il brûlait d'envie d'aller plus loin, de poser sa bouche sur le front pâle, de serrer cet homme blessé contre lui.

- Vous… vous moquez de moi ? siffla enfin le blond.

Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape.

- Severus…, murmura-t-il. Aidez-moi…

L'ancien maître de potions passa derrière Lucius et encercla la taille fine de son amant en posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Je croyais les Gryffondors plus courageux, ricana-t-il.

- Je croyais les Serpentards plus entreprenants, répliqua Harry en reportant son attention sur Malfoy.

- Pourriez-vous cesser de me prendre ainsi en sandwich !, rouspéta Lucius en se dégageant de l'emprise des deux hommes.

Le blond se dirigea vers le buffet et s'y appuya, leur tournant le dos.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il boude ? souffla Potter qui n'en revenait pas.

- Vous devez savoir que le Malfoy de base aime que les choses aillent dans son sens, répondit Snape en posant son avant bras sur l'épaule du joueur pour s'y appuyer nonchalamment. Donc oui, il boude.

- C'est assez… surprenant, ricana doucement Harry.

- Oh rassurez-vous, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, susurra Severus. Et je connais un secret qui le…

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de cesser de parler ainsi sur moi dans mon dos, siffla Lucius en se retournant.

- Ah mais cela ne dépend que de toi, lui répondit Snape en se redressant.

- Quel est ce secret ? murmura Harry.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à avancer ensemble vers le blond qui recula quant à lui vers le fond de la pièce.

- Le secret demande beaucoup de tact, susurrait Severus avec un sourire en coin. Et du doigté.

- Ça suffit Sev, ne commence pas ! le menaça Lucius qui très vite se retrouva acculé contre le lit, contraint de s'y asseoir.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer Prof ? chuchota Potter.

- Avec plaisir.

L'ancien maître de potions s'agenouilla devant son amant et s'appuya sur ses cuisses. Harry s'installa sur le lit, à côté du blond qui tourna vers lui son visage agacé. Sans tenir compte de ce regard posé sur lui, le brun se massa doucement la nuque faisant ainsi lentement tomber son pull à capuche sur son épaule. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, parcourant son torse nu de ses mains. Lucius n'avait pas encore remarqué la tenue du joueur et en admirait à présent les détails. Soudain, les yeux verts le fixèrent.

- Bien joué Harry, murmura la voix de Snape.

En détournant ainsi l'attention du blond, il avait donné la possibilité à Severus de défaire discrètement la ceinture de Malfoy. Ce dernier poussa un léger grognement, à la fois d'agacement et de plaisir, tandis que son amant glissait ses mains dans son pantalon.

- Vous… vous êtes ignobles, souffla le blond en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit sous les caresses de Snape.

- Et vous, vous êtes magnifique, répliqua Harry en s'allongeant contre lui.

Le brun lui donna un tendre baiser tandis que ses doigts commençaient à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Des soupirs saccadés soulevaient la poitrine à présent nue du blond. Aux pieds du lit, entre ses jambes, Severus venait de le prendre en bouche.

- J'aime beaucoup connaître ce secret, murmura encore Potter tout contre son oreille. J'espère que vous boudez souvent…

Lucius voulu répondre, mais seul un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Harry rigola doucement tout en le caressant. Il se pencha tout contre le cou pâle et murmura d'une voix audible que par le blond lui-même.

- Merci Lucius, vous venez de relancer mon cœur.

- Cessez… de dire… des âneries, parvint à dire Malfoy dont les joues venaient pourtant de prendre une jolie teinte rosée sous l'effet du compliment.

- Bien, lança Potter d'une voix plus forte. Je ne dis plus rien.

Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. Celui-ci, avait terminé de déshabiller Lucius et s'était lui-même délester de tout tissus superflus.

- Vous permettez ? murmura Harry, hypnotisé par la chute de reins de l'ancien maître de potions.

Il lâcha les doigts du blond qu'il avait un instant emprisonnés et descendit du lit pour se glisser derrière Severus.

- Vous êtes un rapide, Prof, susurra-t-il en faisant allusion aux vêtements.

Il se débarrassa lui-même de son pull et colla son torse chaud au dos de Snape. La vision du sexe de Malfoy engloutit par la bouche avide du brun l'excita comme jamais. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance des fesses et commença à le préparer à son entrée. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lucius tandis que Severus le lâchait un instant.

- Luce, murmura-t-il, je crois que notre ami Potter me prend pour un débutant.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Harry se redressa, les mains sur le postérieur de Snape.

- C'est qu'il ne connaît pas encore ton secret à toi, répondit Malfoy en ricanant.

Le blond se rassit au bord du lit et se pencha sur Snape pour l'embrasser. Légèrement désemparé, l'attrapeur ne sut comment réagir tout de suite. Il sentait bien que les deux hommes acceptaient pleinement sa présence, mais ils semblaient vouloir lui montrer comment ils faisaient l'amour entre eux. Il se releva, son baggy tombant plus que jamais sur ses hanches et observa, bras croisés, appuyé sur le baldaquin du lit.

- Quel est ce nouveau secret ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Il demande puissance et précision, murmura Lucius qui faisait monter Severus sur le lit, à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

L'antre chaude dont s'occupait Harry quelques secondes plus tôt se retrouva très vite juste au-dessus de la verge tendue du blond. En un coup de rein, Snape se retrouva perché sur le sexe qui le pénétrait sans aucune douceur. Potter cru un instant que ses jambes allaient le lâcher : voir les deux hommes qui emplissaient tout son esprit depuis plusieurs mois en train de faire l'amour l'acheva. Son pantalon et son sous-vêtement tombèrent sur ses chevilles et il grimpa sur le lit. Il se contenta d'abord de les caresser, de les embrasser, à tour de rôle. Il se sentait comme le trait d'union, le maillon manquant entre les deux.

Puis il se pencha sur le sexe tendu de Severus. Celui-ci s'appuya sur son dos et continua de s'empaler en rythme sur le blond. Harry voulait apprendre toute la douceur, toutes les odeurs de l'amour qui circulait entre eux. Il commença ainsi la plus belle fellation de sa vie, y mettant tout son cœur, toute sa force. Très vite, une main se posa sur sa hanche et l'attira : c'était Lucius qui l'installait juste au-dessus de lui. Confortablement allongé de tout son long sur le lit, Malfoy avait ainsi Severus assit sur lui, et le sexe tendu de Potter à portée de ses lèvres. Il n'eut qu'à redresser un peu la tête pour le prendre en bouche et faire soupirer d'aise le joueur.

La chambre résonnait de leurs cris rauques. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit les corps bougèrent, changeant de position pour à chaque fois un plaisir renouvelé des trois hommes. Bientôt, le feu dans la cheminée fit place à un lit de braises rougeoyantes. Harry s'était lové dans les bras de Lucius, son dos contre le torse pâle, et faisait face à Severus dont le bras s'était posé sur les corps enlacés de ses amants. Leur respiration se calmait doucement. Potter marmonna quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites encore ? soupira Malfoy d'une voix lasse, mais en resserrant sa prise autour du plus jeune.

- Ce serait grave d'être amoureux ? grogna de nouveau Harry dont les paupières ne tenaient plus ouvertes.

Il ne vit ainsi pas le sourire complice que se lancèrent Lucius et Severus, une fois qu'ils eurent compris ce que le joueur leur révélait.

- Non, murmura Snape avant de l'embrasser.

- Pas vraiment, confirma Malfoy en glissant sa bouche dans les cheveux du brun.

Ce dernier se laissa définitivement emporter par le sommeil, réchauffé par les voix douces des deux serpentards.

Il étendit méticuleusement chacun de ses membres musclés puis se roula en boule sur le côté. Il remarqua tout de suite que les draps étaient froids, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Harry Potter se redressa en fourrageant dans ses cheveux et constata qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient par les grandes fenêtres du manoir. Se sentant observé, le brun scruta la pièce pour finalement tomber sur une sombre silhouette élégamment assise dans un large fauteuil côté salon.

- Bien dormi ? murmura la voix chaude de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry tenta un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Peu, mais bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Sans bruit, le maître des lieux se leva et s'approcha. Il était simplement vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre en soie verte, négligemment nouée autour de la taille, ne cachant que l'essentiel. Potter déglutit devant cette vision de beauté à l'état pur.

- Vous êtes… magnifique, souffla-t-il en l'observant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit hier soir me semble-t-il, susurra Lucius.

Les yeux bleus ne reflétaient plus la même colère que la veille. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer voir autant de douceur sur ce visage qu'il avait tant haï.

- Où est Snape ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur le torse blanc.

- Au sous-sol, dans les labos, répondit Malfoy d'une voix presque douce.

- Vous… vous m'en voulez encore ? susurra le brun en s'approchant à quatre pattes du blond.

Le drap glissa sur sa peau, et il arriva à ses côtés complètement nu. Lucius semblait n'attendre que ça. Il posa une main sur la cuisse du joueur et se pencha pour l'allonger sous lui.

- A votre avis ? murmura-t-il en faisant remonter sa main jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs. Vous êtes bien matinal Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il en constatant que le sexe du brun était déjà tendu sous ses doigts.

- Ce sont les douces joies de la jeunesse Monsieur Malfoy, ricana Harry d'un ton moqueur. Avez-vous oublié vos matins adolescents ?

- Espèce de…

L'attrapeur coupa l'insulte en plongeant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant. Leurs langues se lièrent avec passion. Très vite, ils se débarrassèrent de la robe en soie, et le drap du lit glissa au sol. Leurs mouvements étaient saccadés, presque violents, se battant pour la domination de l'autre. Mais l'entraînement sportif quotidien de Potter lui donna bientôt l'avantage. Il parvint rapidement à bloquer le corps du blond sous le sien, et maintenait ses poignets liés au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ne nous fâchons pas de nouveau Lucius, susurra-t-il d'un ton provocateur

- Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? siffla Malfoy, agacé de se retrouver dans une telle position.

- Puis-je vous montrer mon secret à moi ? suggéra Harry avec un léger rictus tout en faisant remonter une cuisse du blond sur ses hanches de sa main libre.

- Je vous interdis de…

Là encore, le brun ne trouva d'autres solutions que de l'embrasser passionnément pour le faire taire. Il finit par lâcher les poignets pour mieux se placer à l'entrée de son amant. Mais pour éviter toute contre-attaque, il enfonça aussitôt un premier doigt qui fit grincer des dents le blond. Il le trouva particulièrement étroit.

- Ne me dites pas que Severus n'a jamais…, commença-t-il.

Mais une larme, une seule, l'arrêta dans sa moquerie. Le visage crispé, Lucius semblait se concentrer pour ne pas crier. Potter se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour déposer une foule de baisers papillons dans son cou, ses joues, ses lèvres.

- Ça fait… longtemps, parvint à murmurer Malfoy.

- Shht…, lui chuchota Harry du ton le plus doux possible. Détends-toi.

Etait-ce le tutoiement, nouveau entre eux, ou le massage du doigt qui commençait à faire son effet ? Le blond relâcha ses muscles et se laissa aller à un gémissement. Satisfait, l'attrapeur poursuivit tout en l'embrassant. Lucius enroula ses bras autour des épaules du brun et donna de lui-même un premier coup de rein ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner de plaisir Potter. Ce dernier se pencha dans son cou.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? murmura-t-il très sérieusement.

- Tu arrêtes et je te tue, siffla Malfoy en réponse.

Harry n'en attendait pas moins. Il ôta ses doigts et le pénétra en douceur, laissant passer les premières crispations. Très vite, le plaisir prit le dessus. Les yeux verts ancrés dans les bleus, ils laissaient passer chacune de leurs émotions, se retrouvant seuls pour la première fois. Les soupirs rauques du joueur excitaient Lucius plus que tout. Le blond ferma les yeux et eut brièvement la vision de Severus, penché sur lui. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières et qu'il vit Potter, ses cheveux noirs dans les yeux, sourcils froncés dans la concentration et pupilles dilatées, Malfoy ne fut pas déçu.

Mais sa fierté reprit très vite le dessus. Il se redressa lentement, tout en restant empalé sur le sexe épais de Potter, et s'assit sur les cuisses repliées de ce dernier. Enlacés au centre du lit, ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de reprendre les va-et-vient. Harry n'avait plus qu'à laisser le blond se lever et se rasseoir. Il en profita donc pour prendre en main la verge tendue entre eux, faisant naître ainsi de nouveaux soupirs de la part de Lucius qui laissa sa tête reposer dans son cou.

Plongés dans leur plaisir, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et se refermer discrètement. Severus Snape s'approcha. Il portait la longue robe de sorcier noire qu'il mettait lorsqu'il travaillait ses potions. C'est au moment où il s'assit sur le lit que les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui. Au bord de l'explosion, Harry ne put que pousser un soupir rauque, tandis que Lucius s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

- Je pensais vous trouver encore endormis, susurra Severus avec un léger sourire.

- Nous sommes… réveillés…, soupira Malfoy qui tendit une main vers lui.

Mais Snape ne put jamais l'attraper : Potter, n'y tenant plus, venait de rallonger brusquement le blond sur le lit et l'acheva en quelques coups de buttoir, se libérant en serrant les dents. Lucius le suivit aussitôt dans un dernier cri, souillant le torse musclé du joueur. Reprenant son souffle, c'est Harry qui finalement attrapa la nuque de Severus pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

- Désolé Prof, murmura-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres, je vous ai volé votre petit déjeuner.

Snape ricana avant de répondre.

- Désolé Potter, vous avez une demi-heure de retard.

- De retard ? s'étonna Harry.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil moqueur au maître de potions, Lucius se redressa.

- Aurais-tu oublié que les Serpents d'Avebury s'entraînent tous les matins dès huit heures ? lâcha le blond.

Différentes émotions passèrent entre les trois sorciers : Potter blêmit, n'en revenant pas que ses deux amants aient réussi à lui faire oublier son métier, et Snape fixa Malfoy, étonné par le tutoiement qu'il avait employé.

- Je… je file ! lança Harry en sautant du lit.

Ce jour là, le capitaine des Serpents arriva sur le terrain en baggy et pull à capuche, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et des cernes sous les yeux. Il expliqua brièvement à Alasdair Maddock, le coach, qu'il était en réunion avec les deux autres coordonateurs de l'équipe. Tout le monde crut à cette explication, sauf un certain batteur, Joey Jenkins, qui reconnut sans peine les signes évidents d'un orgasme récent sur le visage de son ancien amant.

**à suivre... **

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Certains m'ont demandé combien il restait de chapitres. Normalement, sauf si je m'emporte, il ne devrait en rester qu'un + un épilogue. Bref, c'est bientôt la fin ! ^^ Bisous !<p> 


	9. Une victoire pour une défaite

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... et d'autres !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter est devenu capitaine et attrapeur des Serpents d'Avebury, équipe créée par ses deux amants, Lucius et Severus. Comment va-t-il combiner ce double poste avec celui d'attrapeur en équipe nationale ? Et le trio va-t-il enfin trouver la bonne potion pour sortir Draco du coma ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! ... Bon, ok, pardooooooooon ! Pardon pour tout ce retard ! J'ai été débordée par le boulot, et je dois bien l'avouer, moins motivée. Voici donc enfin la suite, avant dernier chapitre de zone rouge. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous remettra dans le bain ! C'est un chapitre très "quidditch" ! ^^

Sinon j'ai commencé les Matins de Noël, je ne les oublie pas, pas d'inquiétude ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : une victoire pour une défaite. <strong>

L'enthousiasme était toujours le même : les cris du public raisonnaient dans les poitrines des joueurs. Ces derniers se tenaient encore dans le couloir étroit et sombre qui reliait les vestiaires au terrain. Harry Potter, capitaine des Serpents d'Avebury, en tête du petit groupe, se retourna une dernière fois vers eux. Les regards étaient emprunts de sévérité, les visages très concentrés : une tension nouvelle s'installait entre eux.

- Vous connaissez l'enjeu, murmura l'attrapeur en fixant chaque joueur de son équipe les uns après les autres. Ceci est notre premier match, et le monde entier du Quidditch nous attend au tournant.

Il laissa planer l'angoisse un instant, avant de leur faire un large sourire carnassier.

- Mes amis…, susurra-t-il. Ce match doit être notre première victoire ! Pour les serpents ! acheva-t-il en levant son balai au-dessus de sa tête.

Tous le suivirent dans son mouvement avec des cris de rage qui s'entendirent probablement jusque dans les tribunes. Puis, enfin, les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent. Les sept joueurs s'envolèrent dans le ciel étoilé des abords de Londres. C'était la toute première fois que le public découvrait cette nouvelle équipe qui s'entraînait dans le plus grand secret depuis presque un an. Aussitôt, quelques cris méprisants transpercèrent les applaudissements de la foule. Harry motiva ses troupes en hurlant par-dessus ce brouhaha avant de monter rejoindre l'attrapeur des Frelons de Wimbourne, l'équipe qu'ils affrontaient.

Il était facile de comprendre l'ambiance générale du stade. La majorité du public était habillée en noir et jaune et émettait un puissant bourdonnement, en hommage à l'équipe des Frelons. Seule une petite tâche verte de vingt ou trente personnes tout au plus, tentait de se faire entendre et applaudissait la quatorzième équipe de la ligue de quidditch. Dans les tribunes, les yeux noirs et soucieux de Severus Snape ne cessaient d'observer les allers et venues de chacun de ses joueurs. A ses côtés, les mains pâles de Lucius Malfoy restaient crispées sur la tête de sa canne. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson : un seul scénario n'était possible, la victoire. Perdre ce premier match reviendrait à reconnaître l'inutilité, au final, de créer cette nouvelle équipe. Autour d'eux la quasi-totalité des membres de la ligue de Quidditch avait discrètement peint un petit drapeau jaune et noir sur leurs joues, sans se soucier de ce qu'en penseraient les deux collaborateurs.

Un autre personnage attendait fermement l'issue de ce match : l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre observait de loin l'attrapeur de son équipe. Harry Potter s'était montré, certes toujours aussi efficace, mais pourtant moins assidu aux entraînements nationaux. Ainsi, pour Whitehorn, ce match allait être l'occasion de comprendre les absences du joueur.

Au sol, les trois arbitres lâchèrent le vif d'or sous les applaudissements et demandèrent aux deux capitaines des deux équipes de redescendre pour la traditionnelle poignée de main. Harry n'hésita pas à broyer les doigts de son adversaire qui le fusilla du regard. Puis, le souaffle et les cognards s'envolèrent. Le début du match donna le ton à l'ensemble du jeu : agressives et défensives à la fois, les deux équipes ne cédèrent pas un seul centimètre de terrain. Les points s'accumulaient des deux côtés sous les hurlements hystériques du public.

Depuis le dessus du terrain, Potter ne cessait d'encourager ses coéquipiers et leur donnait parfois quelques conseils. Joey Jenkins passa plusieurs fois près de lui pour le débarrasser des cognards que les Frelons ne se privaient pas de lui envoyer.

- Harry ! Bouge ! hurlait justement le batteur en fonçant droit sur lui.

Potter fit volte face et s'écarta en piquant vers le sol. C'est cette action, bien menée par les Frelons qui permit à l'attrapeur adverse de prendre de l'avance sur lui : le vif d'or venait de faire sa première apparition. Dans les tribunes, les sourcils blonds de Lucius Malfoy se froncèrent tandis que Snape se promettait à voix basse de faire subir à Harry les pires sévices s'il n'attrapait pas la petite balle dorée. Cependant, cette dernière disparut à nouveau dans la nuit après une course poursuite à travers tout le stade.

Pendant ce temps, le présentateur, censé rester neutre, ne se privait pas pour admirer à haute voix l'équipe des Frelons, tout en questionnant les réelles capacités de la nouvelle équipe des Serpents. Au fond de sa poitrine, le cœur d'Harry n'avait certainement jamais battu aussi fort. Voilà un an qu'il attendait ce moment : une année à s'entraîner en secret, à se bagarrer avec l'équipe nationale pour légitimer ses quelques absences. Un an d'amour également, à renforcer les liens entre lui et ses deux amants. Un an, enfin, à aider Severus pour trouver la potion qui réveillerait Draco, sans succès. Son cœur battait pour tout cela.

L'agressivité des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Wimbourne payait : les souaffles passaient et repassaient malheureusement au nez du gardien des Serpents. Le stade entier était persuadé de l'issue du match : trop de points s'étaient accumulés du côté des Frelons. Pourtant, lorsque le vif brilla de nouveau sur le terrain, Harry fut le premier cette fois-ci à plonger dans sa direction. Les batteurs s'acharnèrent, envoyant de toute leur force les cognards dans sa direction. Mais l'équipe des Serpents n'était pas en reste. Joey commença à tournoyer avec sa batte autour de l'attrapeur des jaunes et noirs, jouant avec un cognard qui déstabilisa le joueur.

C'est ainsi que se forma un véritable essaim autour des deux stars du match qui volaient à toute vitesse vers le vif d'or, vers la victoire. Juste en dessous, les poursuiveurs continuaient de se passer le souaffle, tentant de marquer leurs derniers points. Enfin, c'est après plus de trois heures de jeu que les arbitres sifflèrent la fin de cette bataille. Tout était allé très vite : d'un coup d'épaule, Harry avait repoussé un batteur des Frelons, tendu le bras et refermé sa main sur la petite balle doré. A dix points exactement, il venait de donner la victoire aux Serpents d'Avebury.

Mais malgré le coup de sifflet, les joueurs des deux équipes se ruèrent les uns sur les autres, continuant de voler serré, s'agrippant les uns aux autres, tentant par tous les moyens possibles de se déstabiliser mutuellement. Le public n'était pas en reste : il encourageait de ses cris cette bagarre en plein vol. Au centre du petit groupe, Harry gardait son poing bien fermé autour du vif d'or et s'en servait pour frapper tous ceux qui essayaient de le lui reprendre. Cela dura cinq minutes avant que les arbitres ne parvinrent à séparer les joueurs, les forçant à descendre de leur balai et à se diriger vers leur vestiaire respectif. Joey avait une épaule démontée, Harry une joue saignante, mais on pouvait faire le même constat chez les Frelons.

Le couloir ramenant les joueurs épuisés aux vestiaires avait été investi par différents rédacteurs. Quelques insultes fusaient : l'équipe des Serpents d'Avebury n'était désormais pas appréciée du grand public, de par son nom plutôt équivoque, et par les personnalités de ses créateurs. Alors qu'il aidait Jenkins à avancer, Harry fut interpelé par l'un de ces journalistes.

- Monsieur Potter, aviez-vous pressenti cette victoire des Serpentards ?

Encore excité par le match et énervé par la bagarre qui en avait marqué la fin, le brun se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. La blague que contenait la question n'était pas à son goût.

- Vous devriez d'abord apprendre le métier de journaliste sportif avant de poser des questions qui contiennent des divagations graves, lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Reconnaissez que c'est étonnant de vous voir accepter de jouer en vert sous la coupelle de deux anciens mangemorts !

Harry laissa Joey poursuivre son chemin et se planta cette fois-ci face à l'inconnu, ses yeux verts cherchant à le pétrifier sur place.

- On ne te demande pas de juger des choses que tu ne connais pas, siffla-t-il en appréciant le changement de couleur du journaliste. Contente-toi de compter les points du match. Et si vous avez un problème avec le fait que je fasse partie de cette équipe, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant et en s'adressant à tous les autres rédacteurs présents, c'est que vous n'avez rien compris à l'esprit du vrai Quidditch !

Personne ne sut que répondre, et Harry put rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, et sa joue enflait à vue d'œil. Une sourde colère l'animait. Si lui avait pu pardonner aux acteurs de l'ancienne guerre au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, lui qui était encore le Sauveur, pourquoi le reste du monde sorcier n'y parvenait-il pas ? Dans les vestiaires, on soignait ses blessures, on se félicitait, on se racontait ses plus belles actions.

- A quoi tu penses Monsieur casse-cou ? lui murmura soudain une voix feutrée à l'oreille.

- Comment va ton épaule ? répondit le brun en se tournant vers Jenkins.

- Impeccable, les médicomages m'ont remis ça en place tout de suite. Tu devrais aller les voir pour ta joue d'ailleurs, lui suggéra le batteur.

- Non, ça va passer. Hey, Jo, lança soudain Harry avec une nouvelle étincelle moqueuse dans le regard, ça te dit d'attendre qu'il n'y est plus que moi pour te doucher ?

Etonné, Jenkins observa son ami. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'en parler pour qu'il comprenne que si Potter restait dormir au manoir Malfoy depuis un an, ça n'était pas seulement par sérieux, pour être le premier sur le terrain d'entraînement le lendemain matin... Entre eux, une amitié sincère et profonde s'était instaurée, sans plus aucune ambiguïté.

- Tu t'ennuies de mon corps parfait ? ricana Joey en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Moi non, mais quelqu'un que je connais oui, répondit mystérieusement Harry en souriant.

Jenkins n'eut pas le temps de le questionner davantage : leurs camarades étaient venus chercher l'attrapeur et le portait à présent à bout de bras, hurlant enfin leur joie d'avoir remporté ce premier match. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sous la douche, comparant leurs hématomes, discutant de la longueur d'une coupure. De son côté, Potter jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de Joey pour ne pas perdre une seule miette de cette mousse qui roulait sur les pectoraux du batteur. Il avait lentement compris que Draco portait un intérêt supplémentaire aux souvenirs qu'il lui ramenait lorsque Jenkins était dedans.

Une heure plus tard, les cheveux encore dégoulinants, l'équipe applaudissait le discours de Malfoy et Snape qui les félicitaient en leur promettant un avenir brillant. Puis chacun s'éclipsa, les muscles endoloris, mais l'esprit apaisé. Joey salua de loin Harry qui s'éloignait déjà en direction des deux créateurs des Serpents d'Avebury. A l'abri des regards et au détour d'un couloir, le brun les rattrapa et leur prit chacun une main. Lucius se raidit légèrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude des démonstrations en lieux public, mais Severus, quant à lui, attira l'attrapeur pour l'embrasser dans le cou, comme une récompense.

- Bien joué…, susurra-t-il.

- Je suis le meilleur, ricana Potter juste avant de transplaner en leur compagnie.

Au bout du couloir, un homme s'appuyait contre le mur, une main sur sa poitrine. Le choc de voir les trois hommes si proches et intimes venait d'arrêter un court instant le cœur de l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Pourtant, à présent, il comprenait tout.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- C'est puissant…, murmura Draco en observant les joueurs se battre à la fin du match.

- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Harry à ses côtés dont l'œil frappé gardait encore une couleur violacée deux jours après la victoire des Serpents.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas laissé voir ta propre vision, reprocha le blond qui se délectait de la bagarre.

Potter ricana doucement à ses côtés.

- Tu la verras plus tard, répliqua-t-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Draco se retourna vers lui, sourcils arqués.

- Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- J'ai mis un autre souvenir dans la pensine, avoua Harry. Attends un peu.

Rapidement, les images autour d'eux devinrent plus floues. Lucius Malfoy quittait la scène, abandonnant son souvenir par la même occasion. Le décor changea doucement et bientôt, Draco se retrouva aux côtés de toute l'équipe des Serpents marchant en direction des vestiaires, guidé par le Potter de ce nouveau souvenir. Ravi, le blond put ainsi partager la joie des joueurs qui venaient de gagner leur premier match. Soudain, deux bras l'enlacèrent dans son dos et le menton d'Harry se posa sur son épaule.

- Je vais te laisser Dray, murmura-t-il. Tu es en bonne compagnie.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Malfoy en se retournant vers lui.

Potter se contenta de lui sourire et de lui montrer du doigt la silhouette élancée et musclée de Jenkins qui était en train d'ôter ses cuissardes. Les joues du blond prirent aussitôt une légère teinte rosée.

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris depuis tout ce temps, se moqua Harry.

Draco le repoussa, vexé d'avoir été si transparent. Le sourire du brun s'effaça lentement, le laissant seul dans la pensine. Dans la chambre, Potter posa affectueusement une main sur la joue pâle du malade. Les essais scientifiques de Snape avaient largement avancés en une année, mais aucun résultat probant n'avait encore été observé. Il quitta la pièce, comme toujours un peu triste, et partit rejoindre Lucius dans le grand salon du manoir.

- Tu dessines décidemment très mal, lui lança le blond en l'accueillant dans la pièce.

- Ce ne sont que des schémas Luce, répliqua Potter en se dirigeant vers la table. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Malfoy observa de nouveau les différents dessins de masques en fer que l'attrapeur proposait pour l'équipe des Serpents.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux porter ça en volant ? grommela le blond, peu convaincu.

- Depuis notre victoire, on ne cesse de nous reprocher de jouer la carte de la méchante équipe, toute de vert vêtue, avec un nom qui rappelle la maison des Serpentards à Poudlard… J'ai envie d'exploiter ce filon, expliqua Harry.

Lucius ricana et se tourna vers lui.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gamin, s'agaça le brun.

- Tu es un gamin ! lança une nouvelle voix.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Severus Snape qui venait de les rejoindre en brandissant une petite fiole violette.

- Ton idée de distiller des dards de Billywig dans du sirop de lavande était complètement folle, mais utile, reconnut le maître des potions. Nous sommes sur une piste fiable, grâce à tes gamineries.

Plus vexé que ravi, Harry s'écarta et laissa ses deux amants s'embrasser, heureux d'apercevoir, peut-être, le bout du tunnel. Il leur tourna le dos et attrapa un de ses croquis. Les masques qu'il avait imaginés étaient très simples. Ovales et s'adaptant naturellement à chaque visage de chacun des joueurs, il n'y avait que trois ouvertures : une fente fine et horizontale pour la bouche et deux trous en forme de S pour les yeux, rappelant le nom de l'équipe. Evidemment, cela n'était pas sans rappeler les affreux masques que les mangemorts portaient pendant la guerre. Mais Potter en avait marre des faux semblants : un an qu'il cachait ses amours, quatre ans qu'il souriait, adoptant tour à tour l'attitude du joueur offensif que le public voulait qu'il soit, et celle du héros sorcier dont les médias ne se lassaient pas. Fier de la victoire de son équipe, et toujours autant en colère contre les journalistes qui refusaient de comprendre, il voulait désormais jouer le rôle du méchant.

- Je crois que nous avons une mauvaise influence sur toi, lui murmura une voix chaude.

- Oui, siffla-t-il en repoussant doucement Severus, je suis un gamin si influençable.

- Tu n'es pas un gamin, mais tu as sale caractère, grogna Lucius en venant se coller à lui.

Le brun le dépassait légèrement et baissa donc la tête pour fixer les yeux bleus. La confiance qu'il y voyait le ramena à de meilleurs sentiments. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres fines qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Derrière lui, Snape picorait sa nuque. Mais alors qu'il allait justement se retourner vers lui, la sonnette du manoir retentit dans toute la pièce. Malfoy soupira et se détacha des deux autres hommes pour aller ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale pénétrait le salon.

- Harry, Monsieur Whitehorn souhaiterait te parler, annonça Lucius en dirigeant l'invité surprise jusqu'au joueur.

Ce dernier s'empressa de cacher ses croquis et serra la main de son coach.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser ? demanda Potter.

Ses deux amants hochèrent simplement la tête et quittèrent la pièce. Harry, en maître habitué des lieux, proposa une boisson à son entraîneur et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables du salon.

- Je t'écoute Devlin, lança Harry. Mais d'abord, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- Je suis au courant pour toi et… eux, grommela Whitehorn en montrant de la main la porte par laquelle Snape et Malfoy étaient sortis.

- Ah.

- Ça ne me pose pas spécialement de problèmes, poursuivit l'entraîneur après avoir bu une gorgée, tant que cela n'influence pas sur ton travail dans mon équipe. Tu vas bientôt fêter la fin de ta première année en équipe nationale, et comme tu le sais, j'organise des sélections chaque année.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu cherches à me mettre dehors ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu veux continuer ?

- Mais bien sûr ! s'emporta le brun. Depuis que je suis monté sur un balai, depuis que j'ai assisté à mon premier match de coupe du monde, je rêve de faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre !

- Vraiment ? Ces derniers temps, j'aurais cru que ton rêve était de faire le malin avec le bandeau de capitaine au milieu d'une nouvelle équipe.

Potter s'était levé et s'appuyait contre le rebord d'une fenêtre. Tout se bousculait. Whitehorn n'avait-il pas raison ? Ne s'était-il pas perdu dans la passion de la création des Serpents ? Son orgueil d'être sous le feu de la rampe n'avait-il pas pris le dessus ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? soupira-t-il en revenant s'asseoir.

- Que veux-tu faire ? répliqua Devlin.

- Je veux jouer pour mon pays, soupira Harry. C'est lors des matchs nationaux que j'ai ressenti mes plus grandes émotions. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais ça fait quatre ans que je suis joueur professionnel et je pense mériter la place de capitaine. Je ne veux donc pas perdre ma place chez les Serpents non plus.

- Ta place et le reste, fit remarquer l'entraîneur en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Potter ne répondit rien, se contentant de grimacer dans sa direction. Les rapports entre les deux hommes n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe : entre les médias et leurs critiques permanentes, et les difficultés pour un homme d'accueillir le héros national dans son équipe, rien n'avait été facile.

- Bien. Harry, je veux jouer carte sur table avec toi. Notre gardien-capitaine nous quitte à la fin de la saison, lui apprit-il. Les prochaines sélections auront donc pour but de le remplacer… et de trouver un nouveau capitaine.

Le brun hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

- J'organise ça la semaine prochaine, au stade d'Oban en Ecosse. J'aurais besoin de toi, tout le temps que ça prendra.

- Les sélections nationales durent en générale une bonne semaine, non ? s'enquit Harry.

- En effet, approuva Devlin. Ce qui impliquerait pour toi de pouvoir mettre de côté ton entraînement pour les Serpents pendant cette semaine.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je te veux comme capitaine, lâcha enfin Whitehorn avec un léger sourire. Et j'ai besoin de mon capitaine à mes côtés pour sélectionner une nouvelle équipe pour l'Angleterre. Les résultats n'ont pas été fameux cette année, poursuivit-il en se relevant. J'espère pouvoir faire mieux l'année prochaine et avec ton aide, la coupe du monde sera à nous.

Le cœur du brun s'accéléra. L'ambition se remit à couler dans ses veines. Au bout d'un an d'habitudes installées, la proposition de son entraîneur arrivait à point nommé. Être le capitaine de l'équipe nationale l'année où tombait la coupe du monde était un luxe.

- Alors ? murmura Devlin, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Combien de temps peux-tu me laisser pour y réfléchir ?

- J'aurais aimé que tu sautes de joie tout de suite, ironisa l'entraîneur, mais au vu des circonstances, je comprends. Si tu acceptes, nous devons être à Oban dans trois jours. Alors tiens-moi au courant rapidement, conclut-il en lui serrant la main.

Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du manoir.

- Au fait, susurra encore Whitehorn en sortant. Qui d'autre est au courant pour vous trois ?

- Mes amis et… Jenkins je crois, répondit Harry. Je ne souhaite pas que…

- Je n'en parlerai pas. Les secrets de mon capitaine seront mes secrets.

Il fit un dernier clin d'œil au brun et transplana. Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Il espérait que la dernière phrase de Devlin ne soit pas un chantage caché. Il avait besoin de calme, de réfléchir, mais par-dessus tout, il avait besoin de l'avis de plusieurs personnes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda aussitôt Snape lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire.

Lucius et Severus étaient tous les deux penchés sur trois petits chaudrons qui bouillonnaient joyeusement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants ainsi.

- Il me propose le poste de capitaine de l'équipe nationale, répondit-il en les rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? ajouta-t-il en observant les couleurs luisantes des potions.

- La lavande donnera un goût peu buvable mais les réactions sont intéressantes pour l'instant, répondit Snape. Tu es un merveilleux capitaine, je m'étonnais que Whitehorn ne t'ai pas encore proposé le poste.

- Merci prof, rigola le brun.

- Tu devrais accepter, conseilla Lucius, Jenkins pourra toujours te remplacer.

- Juste au poste de capitaine alors, ricana Harry en l'enlaçant.

- Evidemment, approuva le blond avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La ligue de Quidditch ne s'était pas trompée. Aucun de ses membres ne regrettait le travail acharné qu'ils avaient tous abattu pendant toute une année pour révolutionner le système. Grâce aux trois niveaux instaurés qui répartissaient les équipes selon leur réussite aux matchs, la coupe de la ligue n'avait jamais connu autant de succès. L'enjeu pour chaque match était désormais bien plus intéressant : les équipes cherchaient à tout prix à grimper les échelons jusqu'au grade le plus élevé, et les stades n'avaient jamais été si remplis.

Au fil des semaines, les médias finirent par accepter la quatorzième équipe et lui reconnaissaient toute sa légitimité. Un club de fervents supporters amena davantage de soutien dans les tribunes, et bientôt, les Serpents d'Avebury devint une équipe redoutée et redoutable. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape avaient refusé l'idée des masques, beaucoup trop provocante pour eux. Harry se vengeait de cela en parlant fourchelangue sur le terrain, afin de déstabiliser ses adversaires.

Le choix de Devlin Whitehorn de nommer Potter capitaine de l'équipe nationale avait été plébiscité par tous les journaux sportifs, et personne ne fut particulièrement surpris de retrouver Joey Jenkins dans la liste des joueurs titulaires pour l'Angleterre.

Cette année-là, la coupe du monde de Quidditch se passa en Lituanie : un mois de match tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres, jusqu'à la finale…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter ne pouvait nier qu'il prenait un plaisir immense à sentir les deux mains de Jenkins remonter le long de son dos nu. Les yeux fermés, il tâchait de se concentrer sur le flot de paroles du batteur pour ne surtout pas se laisser aller à soupirer, ou pire, gémir.

- Si j'arrive à maîtriser le revers, les Rases-Cimes ne pourront rien faire contre ça, ricanait Joey, s'imaginant déjà sur le terrain. Cette finale va être de la bombe. Je pense même pouvoir tenter un double-batte. Il faut absolument que j'en parle demain à…

- Hey, Jo…, grommela Harry. Tu me masses depuis à peine dix minutes et j'ai déjà mal au crâne.

- Ben ça fait plaisir, marmonna le batteur. Je veux juste te rendre service, et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

- Tu ne me rends pas service, ricana gentiment Potter. Tu effaces ta culpabilité. Dois-je te rappeler qu'en voulant faire un geste héroïque totalement inutile en demi-finale, tu es venu écraser ta foutue batte entre mes omoplates ?

Sans répondre, Jenkins appuya plus fort et décida de ne plus prononcer un mot. Ce qu'il n'avouait pas, c'était que parler lui évitait de réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait toujours pas de petit ami fixe, et son nouveau poste de capitaine des Serpents d'Avebury l'occupait très sérieusement. Il n'avait donc commis aucun péché depuis quelques temps. Le dos délicatement ambré qu'il caressait lui semblait être un dangereux appel à la luxure. Il essaya donc de se concentrer sur le match du surlendemain. L'Angleterre allait affronter en finale la terrible équipe du Pérou, celle que depuis plusieurs années déjà, le monde du Quidditch présentait à gagner la coupe officielle.

- Aïe ! Tu m'as pincé !

- Désolé, murmura Joey en se reprenant. Je pensais aux Rases-Cimes.

- Et bien garde ton animosité pour eux sur le terrain, se moqua l'attrapeur.

- J'ai assez d'animosité pour pouvoir la partager entre eux et toi…, suggéra Jenkins en se penchant vers la nuque du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Harry en se retournant sur un coude.

Les yeux verts pétillaient, et Joey s'en trouva un instant déstabilisé.

- Tu… tu me masseras aussi après ? préféra-t-il demander.

- Ah non, rigola Potter en se réinstallant confortablement. Je suis ton capitaine, pas ton médicomage !

Trouvant cela un peu fort, Jenkins décida d'arrêter cette comédie. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos nu du brun, et mêla leurs jambes avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille.

- Je suis également ton capitaine, murmura-t-il, certes à moindre échelle, mais capitaine quand même.

Sentant la chaleur du torse au-dessus de lui, Harry se sentit pris au piège. Il n'avait pas revu ses deux amants depuis le début de la coupe, un mois auparavant, et il manquait cruellement d'exercice. Mais plus que tout, il détestait se sentir impuissant. D'un coup d'épaule, il se retourna donc rapidement entre les bras de Joey, se retrouvant ainsi face à la mine réjouie du batteur.

- Mince alors, susurra Potter, faussement surpris. Nous sommes donc égaux.

- En droits et en devoirs mon cher, ricana Jenkins qui, gêné par leur nouvelle position, voulu se déplacer sur le côté.

Mais son mouvement resta inachevé car sa cuisse venait de croiser le chemin d'une grosseur inattendue. Le brun s'écarta aussitôt, essayant de remonter vers les oreillers de son lit, ennuyé qu'il ait constaté son état.

- Attends, l'arrêta Joey en lui attrapant le poignet. Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, murmura-t-il ensuite. On en a envie tous les deux et nous savons tous les deux que nous faisons l'amour comme des Dieux toi et moi. Alors quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, souffla Potter, nous sommes amis.

- On ne l'a pas toujours été, lui rappela Jenkins avec un sourire. Tu sais très bien que je sais pour toi et Malfoy et Snape. Je ne te parle pas de recommencer nos parties de jambes en l'air régulières qu'on avait, je te propose juste de…

- Ne dis rien, rigola Harry. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu me proposais, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

N'insistant pas, Joey l'attira simplement à lui pour le réinstaller sur le ventre. Puis il s'assit de nouveau sur les jambes du brun et reprit le massage.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il en frôlant la peau de ses doigts.

En bougeant légèrement pour mieux s'installer, il fit sentir sa propre excitation à l'attrapeur.

- Tu comprends, mais tu me cherches, grogna Potter.

- Absolument pas, chuchota Jenkins avec un sourire amusé que le brun ne pouvait voir.

Il entreprit alors de reprendre son discours initial, pronostiquant sur les résultats de la finale, mais à chaque fois qu'il remontait ses mains vers les épaules de son coéquipier, il appuyait son érection sur les fesses de celui-ci. Ce petit jeu dura cinq bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles Harry fit tout son possible pour se concentrer sur le discours du batteur plutôt que sur le désir qui montait en lui. Au bout de ces longues minutes de tortures, il se redressa et empoigna le col de Joey, le coupant net dans une phrase.

- Si tu n'es pas à poil contre moi, là, dans deux secondes, je t'étrangle, siffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Les lèvres du batteur plongèrent aussitôt sur les siennes et une nouvelle bataille s'engagea qui les fit rouler jusqu'aux pieds du lit. La petite chambre d'hôtel que l'Angleterre payait à ces joueurs de Quidditch s'emplit bientôt de soupirs et de gémissements indiscrets. Chacun leur tour, les deux hommes dominèrent l'autre avec le même plaisir renouvelé qu'autrefois. Après la deuxième jouissance, leurs gestes se firent plus saccadés, leur respiration s'étira, la fatigue les gagnait. De nouveau allongés sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient leurs esprits.

- Au fait, murmura Joey, j'ai toujours été étonné que tu ne m'aies jamais demandé dans quelle maison j'étais à Poudlard.

- Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai ça, susurra le brun.

- Quand le choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, j'étais en cinquième année à Serpentard, murmura Joey.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, ricana Harry.

- Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être avec l'ancien directeur de ma maison et le père de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Autant je comprends le charme que tu peux trouver à la lignée Malfoy, autant pour Snape, je m'interroge encore, ricana doucement le batteur.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, grommela Potter.

Jenkins se calma et déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun.

- Excuse-moi, je trouve ça bien que tu aies trouvé ce qu'il te fallait. Et je regrette de t'avoir cherché tout à l'heure, tu dois…

- Rien du tout, le coupa Harry qui se sentait un peu coupable. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre doit rester ici, si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à la jalousie de Lucius.

- Je ne préfère pas non, rigola Joey. Je tiens à mon double poste chez les Serpents.

- Et moi je tiens à mes deux serpentards, rigola le brun. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais au charme de la lignée Malfoy toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Jenkins haussa les épaules en se relevant pour se rhabiller. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe devaient déjà certainement dormir depuis longtemps, il était temps pour lui d'aller retrouver sa chambre.

- Je sais que c'était loin d'être un copain à toi, expliqua-t-il en souriant tristement à son capitaine, mais du côté des Serpentards, Draco était plutôt sympa. Et assez mignon, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La conversation prenait une tournure des plus captivantes pour Harry. La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt de ses deux amants était assez enthousiaste : la potion était sur le point de révéler de bons résultats. Même si le rôle d'entremetteur semblait compliqué dans cette situation, il pouvait être intéressant d'emmagasiner certaines informations.

- Et donc… tu trouvais Draco mignon ? minauda-t-il en rejoignant Joey au milieu de la pièce.

- Ben oui, répondit le batteur en enfilant sa chemise. Pas toi ?

Potter balaya cette question gênante de la main avant de lui assurer que le père avait bien plus de charme selon lui. Puis, sans tenir compte de la moue boudeuse de l'autre joueur, il l'aida à fermer les boutons de son col.

- Si on gagne Jenkins, murmura-t-il, je partagerai un secret avec toi.

Joey haussa les sourcils, mais ne réclama aucune précision.

- De toute façon, ricana-t-il, nous allons gagner !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les quatorze joueurs se faisaient face, pieds à terre. Après leur entrée magistrale sur le terrain, ils étaient redescendus au sol pour se saluer devant les arbitres. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de sifflet strident annonçait le début de cette finale sous les applaudissements d'une foule en délire. Des sorciers du monde entier étaient venus assistés à ce combat entre l'Angleterre et le Pérou. Autant pour distribuer ses derniers ordres de capitaine que pour prendre ses marques et saluer son public, Potter entama un long tour de terrain, frôlant les tribunes. Soudain, un éclair blond attira son attention aux gradins supérieurs nord. En s'approchant rapidement, il reconnut Lucius et Severus assis côte à côte, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Voilà près d'un mois qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Ravi de leur présence, il s'autorisa un double looping avant de retourner au centre du terrain.

La première heure du match se passa sans encombre. Potter traversait le terrain sans cesse, encourageant les poursuiveurs, donnant des idées aux batteurs, restant régulièrement vers le gardien. Et puis, tout bascula : les scores s'égalisaient à peu prêt, pourtant la tendance changea brusquement.

L'équipe du Pérou commença à mettre en place une technique d'attaque infaillible contre laquelle l'Angleterre n'était pas préparée. Les deux batteurs s'acharnèrent sur le gardien, se qui créa une animation assez forte près des poteaux : grâce à cela, les poursuiveurs adversaires purent marquer plusieurs fois et prendre une avance considérable. Puis, ce fut l'attrapeur, Harry Potter lui-même, qu'ils assaillirent. Saisissant leur technique, celui-ci décida d'aller se placer vers les poteaux des Rases-Cimes, créant ainsi la même foule que précédemment, mais du côté ennemi. Les batteurs l'abandonnèrent donc rapidement.

Au bout de deux heures trente de jeu à peine, le vif d'or apparut, au beau milieu du stade, arrivant de nulle part. La foule explosa, encourageant les deux attrapeurs qui, coude à coude, s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Mais pour ce faire, Harry dû quitter la zone des buts du Pérou, et aussitôt les batteurs lui renvoyèrent de nouveau leurs cognards. Déstabilisé, le brun perdit une première fois l'équilibre en plongeant vers le sol, mais il remonta et rejoignit rapidement l'autre attrapeur qui zigzaguait encore derrière le vif.

Cependant, la deuxième fois fut la bonne : un véritable boulet de canon vint lui heurter la jambe et brisa son balai sous le choc. Le public poussa un hurlement en le voyant ainsi tomber de plus de trente mètres de haut. Les dents serrées à cause de la douleur, Harry tâtonnait son costume à la recherche de sa baguette pour ralentir sa chute. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de la trouver : Joey Jenkins, qui avait vu toute la scène, était descendu en feinte de Wronski pour le récupérer sur son balai. Potter hurla lorsque sa jambe cassée accrocha le balai du batteur, mais il eut aussitôt le réflexe d'entourer la taille de son sauveur.

- Je fais quoi ? lui cria Joey qui remontait vers le jeu.

- Suis-le, bordel ! répondit Harry sur le même ton. Rattrape-le !

- Qui ? Le batteur qui t'as dégommé ton balai ou l'attrapeur ?

Rendu complètement inconscient par la douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe et par la colère de s'être fait avoir, Potter se laissa glisser le long du balai en pleine vitesse se retrouvant bientôt pendu par les mains un instant avant de remonter pour se placer devant Jenkins qui l'aida en l'attrapant par les hanches. Aussitôt installé, il prit les commandes et fonça à pleine vitesse vers le vif d'or. Derrière lui, Joey agrippa sa batte et défia quiconque de lancer un nouveau cognard dans leur direction.

Aucune règle n'interdisait d'être deux sur un même balai lorsque le second joueur avait perdu son propre balai, ce qui était le cas. Pourtant, ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre une vitesse suffisante pour rattraper l'adversaire qui tournoyait encore en direction du vif.

- Raaaaah ! hurla Potter de rage. On est trop lourd !

- Alors fonce…, lui souffla Jenkins.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, Harry sentit le balai se pencher légèrement et Joey se laissa tomber dans le vide, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de récupérer son retard. Le cœur du brun s'arrêta un instant : plus un son ne lui parvenait. Sa jambe battait le tambour, un voile blanc se posait devant ses yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait un vif d'or d'un côté, peut-être une victoire, et l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui venaient de se sacrifier de l'autre côté. Mais au moment où il allait se décider pour rattraper Jenkins, un coup de sifflet retentit et lui rendit à la fois l'ouïe et la vue. Tout sembla exploser autour de lui, et pourtant, il restait là, paralysé, par le froid, la fatigue, la douleur et le dégoût. Derrière lui, son gardien le rejoignit et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

- On a perdu Harry, murmura-t-il dans son cou. Est-ce que ça va ?

Deux poursuiveurs vinrent les entourer à leur tour. La finale venait de leur échapper. Ils se serrèrent en cercle, s'appuyant les uns contre les autres en vol. Le troisième poursuiveur remonta à son tour vers eux, accompagné de Joey, un peu pâle, qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chute, et du dernier batteur. Les sept joueurs anglais restèrent ainsi, sans parler, tête baissée vers le centre de leur cercle, écoutant les applaudissements des tribunes et les cris déçus de leurs supporters. Autour d'eux, l'équipe du Pérou naviguait dans les airs, hurlant leur joie d'être enfin champion du monde.

- Je… je me sens mal, grommela Potter.

Dans la rapidité du match, personne n'avait réellement fait attention à sa jambe. A présent, tous constatait qu'elle faisait un angle bizarre en dessous du genou. L'équipe cassa donc le cercle et après un dernier salut au public, ils descendirent vers les quatre médicomages qui les attendaient au sol. Deux d'entre eux prirent aussitôt Harry en charge. A peine fut-il posé sur une civière qu'il tombait dans les pommes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, son premier réflexe fut de s'assurer que Joey et les autres joueurs de son équipe allaient bien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, lui répondit un médicomage. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Buvez plutôt cette potion.

En se redressant pour boire, Harry se rendit compte que sa jambe était déjà bandée et ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il voulut tout de suite se lever. Le sorcier qui l'avait soigné lui tendit une canne, avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Evitez de trop appuyer sur votre jambe pendant quelques jours, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais la potion fera vite effet.

L'attrapeur quitta la petite infirmerie pour rejoindre les vestiaires. La boule au ventre, il rejoignit les six autres membres de son équipe. Certains étaient sous la douche, d'autres déjà changés, mais tous se mirent à applaudir à l'arrivée de leur capitaine. Whitehorne Devlin s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

- C'était un match fabuleux, merci Harry, lui murmura-t-il. Il y a deux personnes qui t'attendent à l'arrière du stade, ajouta-t-il sur un ton encore plus bas.

A cette nouvelle, le brun fit son premier sourire. Toute l'équipe se félicita mutuellement : malgré la défaite, ils avaient tous donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

- Ne me refais jamais ça, grogna Potter à l'intention de Joey.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, si, ricana le batteur. Et tu me dois un secret, lui rappela-t-il. Je sais qu'on n'a pas gagné, mais je le mérite quand même.

Harry rigola et hocha la tête. Il allait certainement devoir se confronter à l'opinion de Lucius et Severus, mais selon lui, Jenkins méritait de savoir la vérité sur Draco Malfoy. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il se dirigea vers la sortie du stade. Le brouhaha de la foule quittant les lieux l'assomma un court instant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter davantage : deux mains différentes venaient de se poser sur ses épaules.

- Suis-nous, susurra une voix chaude.

Le transplanage le fit grincer des dents : la douleur de sa jambe se réveillait. A l'atterrissage, deux bras forts le retinrent.

- Et bien, ça n'est pas la grande forme, ricana Severus en le serrant contre lui.

- C'est drôle ça, grommela Harry en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

- Tu as été magnifique, affirma Lucius en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu mérites vraiment ta place de capitaine.

- Vous m'avez manqué.

L'attrapeur s'accrocha à la nuque du blond et montra à quel point il s'était senti seul pendant un mois. Son dérapage avec Joey était oublié, rien ni personne n'avait la même saveur que les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie. Ils étaient dans une belle chambre d'hôtel, dont Potter admira la richesse des étoffes et de la décoration. La pièce s'ouvrait par une grande double porte sur un petit salon d'accueil. C'était une suite moldue très classe.

- Vous ne voyagez jamais léger, rigola-t-il.

Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, les trouvant magnifiques tous les deux. Lucius se débarrassa de sa cape et la posa sur un fauteuil avant de s'y installer, tandis que Severus se servait un verre au mini bar.

- Harry, tu devrais t'asseoir, suggéra l'ancien maître des potions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jambe va bien, répondit le brun en s'appuyant sur la canne donnée par le médicomage.

- Je t'assure que tu devrais l'écouter, ricana Malfoy. Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, histoire d'adoucir la défaite.

- Vous voulez qu'on se marie ? lança Potter à tout hasard en se laissant tomber sur le divan. Personnellement, je ne suis pas contre, mais je crains qu'on ait du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de…

- Tu veux te marier ? l'arrêta Severus abasourdi.

Harry se redressa, comprenant qu'il faisait fausse route. Voyant la joie des deux hommes et les précautions qu'ils prenaient avec lui, il avait tout naturellement pensé à ça.

- Et bien… visiblement, ça n'est pas votre cas, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, répondit Lucius.

Les trois hommes s'échangèrent un doux sourire, s'observant de loin.

- Bon, qu'aviez-vous à me dire dans ce cas ? lança Harry, rompant le silence.

- Quelqu'un voudrait te féliciter pour ton jeu, susurra Snape. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés à l'amener ici, mais il a été ravi d'assister à ta première finale en coupe du monde.

- Ouais, dommage qu'on ait perdu, marmonna l'attrapeur.

Pendant qu'il se plaignait, une petite porte donnant dans une autre chambre s'ouvrit. Un homme encapuchonné s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire le héros, Potty, prévois un balai de rechange.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement tandis que la cape de l'inconnu glissait sur de beaux cheveux blonds, dévoilant un visage fin, pâle, marqué par deux yeux d'un bleu pur.

- Mal… Malfoy ?

Malgré sa jambe, malgré sa fatigue, l'attrapeur se releva et se jeta dans les bras du blond, tandis que Lucius lui expliquait que la potion avait donné des résultats peu de temps après son départ pour la Roumanie, mais qu'ils avaient préféré garder le secret pour ne pas le déstabiliser durant le tournoi.

- Sympa ta jambe de bois, ricana Draco en désignant la canne du brun.

- Dis donc le prince au bois dormant, on ne t'a rien demandé ! répliqua Potter avec un sourire. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vivant ! Les premiers jours n'ont pas été évident, expliqua ensuite le blond. J'ai d'ailleurs une canne bien plus belle que la tienne à la maison.

Les deux anciens ennemis se chamaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur retour en Angleterre. Enfin de retour au manoir, Draco s'absenta dans le jardin pour faire ce qu'il aimait le plus depuis son réveil : voler. Lucius et Severus en profitèrent pour entraîner Harry dans leur chambre et renouer avec le simple plaisir d'être enfin réunis…

**à suivre... **

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Alors alors ? S'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire ce chapitre. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à très vite (promis !) pour le dernier chapitre, qui sera peut-être plus un épilogue qu'un véritable chapitre, je ne sais pas encore... En tout cas, je vous réserve un lemon du tonnerre. ^^<p>

Pleins de bisous à tous !


	10. Une seconde vie

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Une nouvelle histoire avec Harry, Lucius et Severus... et d'autres !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter est désormais attrapeur chez les Serpents d'Avebury et capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Si lui et ses deux amants, Lucius et Severus, filent le parfait amour, ils doivent désormais partager leur toit avec Draco, enfin sortit du coma. Comment le reste du monde va-t-il apprendre ce retour à la vie ? Et comment Harry va-t-il réussir à faire mieux encore que d'être attrapeur ?

**Petit post it :** Tiens... il y a encore un peu de lumière ici... *pousse la porte* Ohhhh une fic presque terminée ! *hum hum...* BON, OK... J'ai grave pris mon temps pour vous amener ce dernier et ultime chapitre de Zone rouge. Pardooon ! Désolé vraiment, mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas, et bien... ça ne vient pas ! ^^ Alors que ce matin, je me suis réveillée, et je savais ! Je savais enfin comment j'allais terminer cette fic. =D

Donc la voilà, cette suite, cette fin... J'espère vivement que cela vous plaira. Vous avez tous et toutes été des lecteurs très attentifs, très présents, et je vous en remercie énormément. Pardon si je n'ai pu répondre à toutes les reviews, je le fais en général, mais parfois, certaines passent au travers des mailles de mon filet... :-(

Je vous aime, donc, je vous embrasse très fort et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : une seconde vie. <strong>

La chaleur était divine. Par les fenêtres entrouvertes de la chambre, le soleil venait déposer ses premiers rayons de la journée sur trois corps nus enlacés. Un bras se déposa tendrement autour des épaules de Potter, et la main pâle vint saisir celle du brun.

- Hey…, murmura Lucius dans son dos. Tu dors ?

- Mmh, marmonna le joueur en guise de réponse. Je suis en plein rêve.

- Comment peux-tu parler en rêvant ?, le taquina le blond.

- Puisque c'est un rêve, grommela Harry, je peux faire ce que je souhaite.

- Et que se passe-t-il dans ton rêve ?, susurra encore Malfoy en promenant ses doigts sur la poitrine de son amant.

Potter prit délicatement cette main et l'amena à son visage. Tout en parlant, il commença à lécher chaque doigt avec sensualité.

- Il y a deux hommes… Un blond d'une beauté à couper le souffle… Un brun à la saveur sauvage inimitable… L'un se glisse en moi… l'autre m'entoure… de ses mains… de sa langue… partout. Et puis le premier laisse la place au second… à tour de rôle… sans cesse… jusqu'au bout…

Un léger silence s'installa, avant que Lucius ne parvienne à s'exprimer, son excitation étant brusquement montée en flèche.

- Quel… beau rêve…

Il sentait la langue du brun tourner autour de ses doigts, et il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour l'imaginer tourner autour d'une toute autre partie de son anatomie.

- Au fait, où est Sev ?, demanda Harry en lâchant enfin sa main.

- Merci de demander, Potter, cingla une voix frustrée. J'admire votre capacité à m'ignorer, tous les deux.

L'ancien maître de potions était allongé sur le dos, juste derrière Lucius qui rigola doucement. Potter se redressa et lança un sourire à Snape.

- Que penses-tu de mon rêve ?, demanda-t-il en espérant que son amant ne reste pas vexé trop longtemps.

- La partie basse de mon anatomie parle pour moi, répondit simplement Severus en croisant les bras sous sa tête.

Deux paires d'yeux, l'une verte, l'autre bleue, descendirent le long du torse nu du brun, jusqu'à une bosse significative déformant son pantalon de pyjama.

- Ok…, murmura Harry. C'est officiel, je suis réveillé et je vous veux, là, tout de suite.

Sans plus attendre, le joueur de quidditch enjamba Lucius et vint se couler entre les deux hommes, tout en embrassant sauvagement le brun. Et le rêve devint réalité. A peine le pantalon du plus jeune était envoyé sur le parquet de la chambre, que Malfoy lui empoignait les hanches et le pénétrait, sans tenir compte du cri qu'il poussa.

- Ne me l'abîme pas Luce, susurra Snape en admirant le visage crispé de Potter.

Les trois hommes étaient restés allongés, le blond et Harry en chiens de fusil, connectés au plus profond de la jouissance. Face à eux, l'ancien professeur mettait tout en œuvre pour augmenter le plaisir de l'attrapeur. Chaque coup de rein de Malfoy poussait le sexe tendu de Potter contre le sien. Il perdu bientôt patience et s'installa à genoux sur le matelas, tirant Harry à lui. Lucius le lui laissa, dans un grognement frustré. Le brun se laissa complètement entraîné, sentant la verge du blond le quitter, bientôt remplacée par celle, plus dure encore, de Severus.

- Aaah…

Encouragé par cette réaction, Snape l'installa à quatre pattes et commença à le pilonner avec force, ne cachant pas son plaisir. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Lucius s'installa devant le visage rougit du joueur.

- Si tu veux la retrouver après, lui susurra-t-il dans son cou en se penchant en avant, il faut la maintenir dans cet état…

Décidant qu'il leur ferait payer tout ça plus tard, et trop heureux de l'attention que lui portaient ses amants, Harry ouvrit docilement la bouche et s'appliqua à rendre le sexe du blond le plus dur possible. Il passa ainsi de corps en corps jusqu'à ce que les deux autres ne puissent plus se retenir, éjaculant en lui chacun leur tour. Potter, quant à lui, avait déjà rendu son plaisir deux fois. Il retomba épuisé sur le lit, bras en croix, les yeux fermés.

- C'était… vraiment… un très beau rêve…, haleta-t-il.

Il ne vit pas le sourire carnassier que les deux hommes de sa vie se lancèrent, fiers d'eux.

Comme tous les samedis matins, l'équipe des Serpents d'Avebury au grand complet se réunissait au centre de leur terrain d'entraînement. La plupart s'asseyait dans l'herbe et écoutait religieusement les paroles de leur entraîneur.

- Une nouvelle saison va commencer, lança Maddock ce matin-là. Cette année, nous entrons en première division !

Tous les joueurs approuvèrent vivement. Ce défi était très largement à leur hauteur aux vues de leurs derniers résultats.

- J'ai prévu un entraînement assez costaud, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, les grands patrons de l'équipe. Je vous en expose les grandes lignes ce matin, et on passe à l'action dès cet après-midi.

Un doigt se leva au milieu de la petite assemblée.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Je pense que nous devrions leur parler de la suggestion que je t'ai faite il y a quelques jours, lança Harry en se relevant pour le rejoindre au milieu du cercle.

- Effectivement, approuva Alasdair Maddock en souriant. Je te laisse expliquer.

Tous les joueurs étaient attentifs. Les propositions de leur attrapeur s'avéraient souvent très pertinente.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous en parler, commença Potter en regardant discrètement Lucius et Snape qui froncèrent les sourcils, mais Alasdaire et moi avons eu une idée. Son expérience d'entraîneur et mon expérience d'attrapeur nous a amené à une même conclusion : il nous faut un second entraîneur spécifique à l'entraînement de l'attrapeur.

- Okay, là, tu m'as perdu, rigola Jenkins au milieu des autres joueurs.

- C'est pourtant simple, reprit Maddock. Le jeu de l'attrapeur est totalement différent de celui des autres : pas le même rythme dans le match, pas les mêmes objectifs, ni les mêmes besoins en vol.

- J'imaginais que vous dispensiez cet entraînement spécifique vous-mêmes, remarqua Lucius en fixant Alasdaire.

- Evidemment, répondit l'ancien joueur, mais le plus souvent, je n'ai le temps que de donner un programme à Harry, et il se débrouille ensuite seul.

- Votre idée est intéressante, souligna Snape, même si j'aurais aimé être mis au courant plus tôt, mais je vois mal comment nous pourrions trouver un deuxième entraîneur en début de saison.

Ce fut là que Potter et Maddock s'échangèrent leur plus beau sourire.

- Si vous l'acceptez tous, ce sera moi, répondit Harry.

- Quoi ?, hurla Joey Jenkins.

Les autres joueurs eurent la même réaction. Si Harry devenait l'entraîneur de l'attrapeur des Serpents d'Aveburry, qui allait donc les faire gagner aux prochains matchs ? Laissant tout le monde dans le flou, Severus venait d'attraper le brun par le bras et l'entraînait à l'écart, en compagnie de Lucius.

- A quoi tu joues ?, siffla l'ancien maître des potions. Ça ne te suffit pas d'être médiateur, coordinateur, joueur, capitaine national ? Tu veux être entraîneur maintenant ?

- Je veux le meilleur pour cette équipe, répliqua Potter, déçu que son amant le prenne comme ça.

- Le meilleur c'est toi, riposta Lucius en croisant les bras.

- Non. Ce sera Draco s'il accepte que je l'entraîne.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et la referma aussitôt, surprit.

- Draco doit se reposer, dit-il finalement. Il ne peut en aucun cas…

- Ton fils en a marre de se cacher ici, s'agaça Harry. Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant et il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller. Sais-tu ce qu'il fait chaque dimanche matin pendant que nous traînons au lit ? Il vient voler sur ce terrain !, lança Potter devant l'air étonné de Lucius. Sev peut confirmer, nous l'avons vu tous les deux.

Sa tirade laissa place à un grand silence. Les trois hommes se rendirent alors compte que le reste de l'équipe avait cessé de parler, et les fixait, au loin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Harry, souffla Lucius en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le brun, tu as trois secondes pour me jurer qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu parler de Draco comme s'il était en vie.

- Il est en vie, soupira Potter. Et toute l'équipe le sait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Tu refuses de le dire, mais tu as peur de quoi ?

- Il a raison tu sais, murmura Snape, venant en renfort. Tu dois apprendre à laisser vivre Draco. Et s'il veut être entraîné par Harry, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- Et bien…, hésita Potter. Techniquement, il n'est pas encore au courant.

Le sourire contrit de Lucius le calma instantanément.

- Et s'il refuse ?, demanda-t-il, acceptant en même temps l'idée proposée par Maddock et Potter.

- J'en fais une affaire personnelle, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ils retournèrent vers le reste de l'équipe et tous les joueurs rassurèrent aussitôt leur manager : aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de Draco en dehors du terrain. Lucius les remercia et laissa le coach détailler son plan d'attaque pour la nouvelle saison. Lorsqu'il autorisa enfin les joueurs à aller chercher leur balai, Harry en profita pour se rapprocher de Jenkins.

- Jo, lui murmura-t-il, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Le sourire que lui tendit le batteur lui fit savoir qu'il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- C'est oui d'avance, assura Joey.

Comme tous les dimanches matins, Draco Malfoy avait fui le manoir pour se rendre de bonne heure sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Depuis le retour de Potter de la coupe du monde, il n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde avant d'aller réveiller les autres habitants de la demeure. Une fois de trop… Les soupirs et les cris excités qui lui étaient parvenus ce matin-là, avaient très largement suffi à lui couper l'appétit.

Depuis, les jours où il n'y avait pas entraînement pour l'équipe des Serpents d'Aveburry, il allait sur le terrain, le plus tôt possible. Voler le faisait se sentir encore plus vivant. Il pouvait enfin ressentir les émotions qu'il pouvait à peine observer dans sa pensine quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais pour l'heure, Draco se prélassait sur son balai à quelques cent mètres de hauteur, profitant des rayons du soleil, quand soudain, une voix l'appela depuis le sol. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut l'un des joueurs de l'équipe. Fronçant les sourcils et se demandant ce que Joey Jenkins venait faire ici un dimanche, il descendit en flèche avant de se stabiliser à son niveau.

- Salut ! lança joyeusement le batteur. Belle descente !, ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

Celui-ci avait été le premier au courant de la situation. Draco était en effet le secret que Potter avait voulu partager avec lui après la finale. Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes avaient retrouvés certaines habitudes de leur ancienne maison de serpentard, se cherchant et se chamaillant dès qu'ils se croisaient. La veille, ils étaient restés à discuter un long moment sur les marches du manoir, après la fin des entraînements. Joey lui expliquait souvent les tactiques que Maddock leur apprenait.

- Salut, répondit le blond en s'agrippant à son balai.

Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était : les yeux mordorés du capitaine, sa stature musclée, son sourire flatteur… mais il avait toujours trouvé beaucoup de charme au serpentard. Déjà dans la salle commune, en première année, il l'observait de loin. Mais que pouvait un nouvel élève qui découvrait son homosexualité, face à un cinquième année fort et toujours très bien entouré ?

- Tu voles encore ? demanda poliment Joey en posant une main sur le balai, neuf et lustré à la perfection. Il est vraiment beau, ajouta-t-il aussitôt sans même attendre la réponse.

- Peux-tu éviter de caresser mon manche ainsi ? répliqua Draco. Tu vas me faire tomber.

Jenkins retira sa main et ricana doucement devant les joues rougissantes du blond qui se rendait compte du double sens de sa phrase.

- Tomber ?, susurra-t-il. Il me semblait qu'un Malfoy ne tombait jamais ? A moins que ce soit une autre forme de chute.

- Comme quoi ?, demanda le blond en haussant les épaules.

Il tressaillit légèrement lorsque Jenkins lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts pour l'attirer à lui.

- Ne dit-on pas « tomber amoureux » ?, murmura le batteur d'un ton suave tout contre ses lèvres.

- On parle aussi de « tomber de haut », répliqua Draco, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, le rassura Joey en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond, forçant ainsi le balai à descendre d'un cran.

Ils étaient face à face, l'un les deux pieds ancrés dans le sol, l'autre flottant contre la poitrine du premier, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?, susurra Jenkins, en mode séducteur.

- Quelle danse ?, ricana Malfoy en se reprenant légèrement. Il n'y a aucune…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le batteur venait de sauter derrière lui sur son balai. Prenant les commandes, il les fit monter en pique verticale à une vitesse affolante. Absolument pas préparé à cela, Draco glissa légèrement et se retrouva calé contre le torse de Joey qui lui enserra aussitôt la taille. Arrivés à une hauteur plus que respectable, le brun rectifia l'équilibre du balai et s'arrêta.

- C'est l'effet que tu m'as toujours fait Dray, murmura-t-il alors dans le cou pâle. Le cœur qui monte en te voyant, et d'un coup, il s'arrête. Mais je ne suis jamais retombé.

Rouge et un peu perdu, Malfoy revoyait toutes les images des différents matchs du batteur que son père ou Potter étaient venus lui apporter dans sa pensine lors de son coma. Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un des derniers souvenirs d'Harry, dans lequel il le voyait sous la douche après un match. Délicatement, pour ne pas tomber, il se retourna et fit face à Joey.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?, lâcha-t-il, ne voulant pas abandonner la partie si facilement.

- Arrête Draco, rigola Jenkins en l'attirant à lui. Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, nous sommes sans cesse en train de jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Ah, parce que c'est un jeu, répéta le blond.

- Non, pas là.

De nouveau le batteur prit son menton, et cette fois-ci, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'avoua aussitôt vaincu, et vint entourer la nuque du brun et s'installer sur ses cuisses. Joey, lâcha son visage, et tout en approfondissant encore le baiser, passa ses mains derrière le dos de Draco pour maintenir le manche du balai. Ils virevoltèrent ainsi quelques temps dans le ciel, au-dessus du terrain d'entraînement des Serpents d'Aveburry, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Malfoy finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son nouveau petit ami, et se laissa bercer par le rythme lent du balai.

Jenkins ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des cheveux d'or que le vent faisait bouger sur le visage du blond. Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps ? Soudain, Draco entrouvrit les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire. Le batteur se laissa transpercer par ce bref regard, et en ressenti toute la violence. Lorsque Malfoy referma ses paupières, une demi-seconde plus tard, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Joey savait qu'il était d'ores et déjà perdu : l'amour, le vrai, venait de le frapper en plein cœur.

Il se pencha et embrassa encore le blond qui essaya de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, ricana-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

- Je disais : on va chez toi !, répéta Draco, faussement agacé.

Le batteur haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller chez moi ?

A son tour, Malfoy esquissa un rictus moqueur et se pencha vers le brun pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

- Parce que j'ai envie que tu caresses mon manche pour de vrai.

Ce fut au tour de Joey de rougir. Sans répondre, il fit descendre le balai et laissa à Draco le soin de le ranger, avant de lui prendre une main et de transplanner. Ils arrivèrent directement dans sa chambre, debout sur le lit. Le blond dévorait déjà le cou du batteur qui frissonnait à chaque coup de langue, mais se laissait faire. Malfoy commença à soulever le tee-shirt du joueur, embrassant les parcelles de peau veloutée qu'il découvrait. Ils tombèrent à genoux sur le lit, s'aidant mutuellement à retirer leurs vêtements, bien trop encombrants.

Jenkins avait eu plusieurs amants depuis qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité, mais il devait avouer que Draco avait un corps à se damner. Il repéra quelques cicatrices qu'il embrassa, lécha, mordilla à chaque fois, jusqu'au bras gauche, où il s'arrêta net… Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit au fait que le blond avait peut-être la marque. Mais à présent celle-ci le fixait, emblématique, puissante sur la peau pâle.

- Désolé, grommela Malfoy en retirant son bras pour le glisser sous sa nuque, cachant ainsi la marque des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ?, murmura Joey.

- Visiblement, ça te dégoutte. Si tu veux en rester là, je comprendrais.

- J'étais un serpentard aussi, lui rappela le batteur. Je connais les valeurs de notre maison, et je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir été élevé avec certaines idées.

- Tu n'y es pas, l'arrêta Draco. Je suis juste un lâche prétentieux qui jusqu'au bout n'a simplement pas réussi à faire ce qu'il fallait réellement faire.

- La famille Malfoy a été graciée, je ne vois pas ce que tu te reproches.

- Mon père a simplement sauvé une vie, contre des dizaines qu'il avait prises.

- Tout le monde tue dans une guerre. Peu de gens prennent des risques comme il l'a fait pour sauver un vieil ennemi.

Draco observa le brun. Ce dernier semblait trouver des arguments à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire contre lui-même. Il finit par sourire.

- Donc, ça ne te gêne pas ?

- C'est du passé, répondit Joey en souriant à son tour.

- Et l'affreuse balafre de Potter, elle ne te gênait pas non plus ?

Satisfait d'avoir su placer cette pique au bon moment, Malfoy attendait la réponse, nu comme un ver, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

- Donc, tu es au courant, souffla Jenkins, gêné.

- Que toi et lui êtes sortis ensemble ? Oui.

- On n'est pas vraiment… je veux dire… C'était une aventure, qui s'est répétée quelques fois, rien de plus. C'est aussi du passé, ajouta-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules, comme pour clore définitivement cette conversation, et attira le batteur à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Les mains de Joey se firent baladeuses, et bientôt, le sexe lourd du blond se tendait entre ses doigts. Il sentit qu'il disait une bêtise, seulement au moment où il la chuchota dans le cou du blond.

- Et bien…, si ton père est comme toi, Harry doit prendre son pied…

Faussement énervé par la situation, Malfoy se redressa aussitôt, pour de bon.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Potter et mon père ensemble !, lança-t-il. Et ma queue est incomparable, même au meilleur manche à balai, sache-le !

Sans tenir compte des éclats de rire de Jenkins, il le repoussa, le forçant à s'allonger et vint directement s'asseoir sur la verge épaisse du brun. Le rire de celui-ci se transforma aussitôt en long gémissement, tandis qu'il vint agripper les hanches fines de Draco qui se soulevait de lui-même, s'imposant un rythme lent. Il était particulièrement étroit, et au vu de la grimace qui déformait légèrement ses traits, Joey n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que le blond ne l'avait pas fait depuis son retour à la vie. Il décida donc de reprendre les choses en main en l'allongeant sur le dos, le plus confortablement possible.

Lentement, Draco se détendit et commença à gémir, excitant davantage encore le batteur. Celui-ci ne se lassait pas de voir le corps pâle et élancé, onduler sous chacun de ses coups de rein.

- Plus… plus vite…, gémit le blond.

- A vos ordres, mon seigneur, murmura Joey en souriant.

Les deux mains droites se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes et s'enlacèrent tandis que les deux corps se serraient de plus en plus, accentuant leurs efforts. Jenkins fut le premier à jouir, s'abandonnant sur le ventre plat du blond. Puis, pour aider son amant à venir, il le masturba avec force tout en l'embrassant, et le laissa enfin exploser dans sa main.

- Ah ! Mmmh…

Draco reposa confortablement sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il sentit Joey passer la pointe de sa baguette sur son ventre pour nettoyer le sperme poisseux, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, le frôlant du bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi tu aimes tant voler ?, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Malfoy sur le même ton. Au début, quand je suis rentré dans l'équipe des Serpentards à l'école, c'était juste pour faire rager Harry. Mais c'est devenu une drogue, surtout maintenant.

- Depuis ton accident tu veux dire ?

- Oui, le quidditch était ma seule distraction.

- Tu m'as déjà raconté, effectivement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'en faire ton métier ? Tu es doué, ça se voit.

Draco ne sut que répondre. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que la venue de Joey sur le terrain ce dimanche matin n'était pas fortuite. Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- C'est toi le capitaine, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du batteur. As-tu quelque chose à me dire.

Joey rigola doucement en lui caressant le dos.

- L'entraînement d'hier a été particulier, commença-t-il. Nous avons perdu notre attrapeur.

- Potter s'est retiré ?, s'étonna vivement Draco en se redressant.

- Oui, pour prendre le poste d'entraineur spécifique.

- Spécifique à quoi ?, grommela Malfoy qui, décidemment, avait du mal à suivre les lubies de cet imbécile de gryffondor.

- Spécifique au nouvel attrapeur.

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant le sourire très suggestif de Jenkins. Soudain, il sembla comprendre. Il se recula légèrement dans le lit en secouant la tête.

- Ah non, souffla-t-il. Non, non ! Potter t'a demandé de venir me parler pour me convaincre de… Mais… Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé coucher avec moi juste pour…

- Calme-toi Draco !, rigola Joey en l'attirant de nouveau à lui. J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu me l'as demandé, lui rappela-t-il. Et parce que j'en avais terriblement envie depuis des lustres, ajouta-t-il en embrassant la base du cou du blond.

- Je ne veux pas être le nouvel attrapeur, répliqua Malfoy en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi ?, s'attrista le batteur. Tu étais très bon à Poudlard !

- Harry était meilleur.

- C'est lui qui t'entraînera.

- Je vais vous faire perdre.

- On est une équipe. On gagne ou on perd tous ensemble.

- Je vais devoir sortir du manoir, dire à tout le monde que je suis en vie.

- On se fiche de ce qu'ils vont tous penser.

- Je ne pourrais pas…

- Je t'aime, le coupa enfin Joey.

Les yeux bleus papillonnèrent un instant avant de fixer le visage apaisé du brun.

- Comment ?

- Je t'aime, répéta Jenkins en rigolant doucement. Et te voir entrer dans les Serpents d'Aveburry est la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Je t'aurai près de moi tout le temps, nous gagnerons ensemble, nous fêterons nos victoires ensemble, tu…

- Tu vas pouvoir dire à Potter que c'est d'accord, l'arrêta Draco en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du brun. A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me refasses l'amour immédiatement.

C'est avec un sourire carnassier que Joey accepta la proposition. Le blond ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais il le savait, il le sentait. Draco restait un Malfoy, même après un coma, même après une guerre : il allait avoir du mal à avouer qu'il était enfin tombé, mais Jenkins avait déjà trouvé comment le faire crier de plaisir…

Comme à chaque début de match, l'entraîneur venait débriefer son équipe une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, Maddock entra dans les vestiaires du grand stade londonien en compagnie de Potter. Ce dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers Draco, en train d'enfiler sa tenue d'attrapeur.

- Bien, Malfoy, commença Harry. Souviens-toi du…

- Du crochet droit, grande spécialité de Galvin Gudgeon, attrapeur des Canons de Chudley.

- Parfait, rigola le brun. Et n'oublie surtout pas que…

- Que l'apparition du vif d'or n'est pas due au hasard et que je peux donc l'attraper à tout moment si je me concentre.

Potter fronça les sourcils sans rien dire.

- Et bien, si je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, je peux m'en aller, lança-t-il, agacé.

Les deux anciens camarades d'école avaient passé chaque entraînement à se chamailler tout en travaillant dur. Ensemble, ils avaient accompli des miracles sur le terrain derrière le manoir Malfoy. Ce match contre les Canons était le premier de la saison, le premier durant lequel Draco allait faire son grand retour dans le monde sorcier.

- C'est bon, grimaça le blond en refermant ses protections des jambes. Je t'écoute Potter.

- Je veux que tu m'attrapes ce vif en moins de quinze minutes, sinon je te tue Malfoy, siffla-t-il en direction de son joueur avant de s'éloigner vers Maddock.

Tous deux quittèrent les vestiaires pour se rendre sur le terrain. Ils furent acclamés par le public lorsqu'ils allèrent serrer la main de Ragmar Dorkins, entraîneur des Canons. Le présentateur rappela la nouvelle qui était tombée quelques jours à peine avant ce match : Potter avait quitté son poste pour se faire entraîneur. La grande question était donc : qui allait être le nouvel attrapeur des Serpents ?

Lorsque le double coup de sifflet retentit, les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, tournoyant en l'air, défiant le vent et la vitesse. Tous les regards n'étaient pourtant fixés que sur un seul joueur : il était blond, d'un blond caractéristique, assez pâle, un air arrogant qui se remarquait depuis les tribunes. Lorsque le nom de Draco Malfoy explosa enfin dans les hauteurs du stade, une partie du public applaudit ce retour en force, l'autre moitié ne sachant s'ils devaient huer ou se taire.

Puis, les balles furent lancées. Aussitôt, créant la surprise, l'attrapeur des Serpents abandonna son adversaire pour partir en descente à pique vers la caisse en bois que venait à peine d'ouvrir l'arbitre. Puis il remonta, et zigzagua entre les autres joueurs. Désarçonné, Galvin Gudgeon l'observait, se demandant s'il devait lui aussi le suivre dans sa folie ou attendre sagement, comme d'habitude, que le vif d'or se manifeste.

Sans s'épuiser, Draco appliquait à la perfection la technique que lui et Potter, anciens adversaires sur le terrain de Poudlard, avaient mise au point lors de son entraînement. La course du vif d'or avait forcément un point de départ. Il suffisait de le repérer, puis de suivre la petite balle aillée jusqu'à qu'elle ralentisse, se laissant enfin attraper.

Les autres joueurs des Serpents n'étaient pas en reste : défendant et attaquant en même temps, ne laissant aucune chance aux Canons de passer leur ligne. Au fond de lui, Jenkins se sentait maladroit face à cette équipe qui fut la sienne. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître, et envoyait les cognards de toutes ses forces, gardant un œil en direction de Malfoy.

Ce dernier venait de constater avec un sourire moqueur que Gudgeon avait fini par prendre la décision de le suivre, du moins d'essayer. Car les virages étaient brusques et soudain, les piques inattendues, les montées en flèche encore moins. Mais l'estomac bien accroché, Draco ne quittait pas le point doré devant lui, ne voyant plus que ça, n'entendant plus que ces deux petites ailes vibrer dans l'air.

Soudain, le point lui sembla plus gros : la balle venait de ralentir. Aussitôt Gudgeon sut ce que faisait le blond depuis le début, mais c'était bien trop tard. Si lui et le reste du public venait seulement d'apercevoir le vif, Draco, lui, avait déjà ses doigts qui se repliaient autour, avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Incroyable !, hurlait le présentateur. Inimaginable ! Spectaculaire ! L'attrapeur Malfoy revient d'outre-tombe et nous offre un score fabuleux, en attrapant le vif d'or après à peine dix minutes de match !

Au sol, aux abords du terrain, Harry sauta dans les bras de Maddock et les deux hommes sautillèrent sur place, heureux de cette victoire. En l'air, les joueurs des Canons, légèrement abasourdi, redescendaient déjà, sans trop comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Les Serpents effectuaient leur tour de stade, brandissant avec joie le vif d'or, à tour de rôle, offrant un spectacle d'acrobaties improvisées, se laissant porter par les applaudissements.

Cette équipe, tellement controversée, venait enfin de se faire un nom, une vraie place dans le monde du Quidditch. Les joueurs aperçurent avec plaisir les premières banderoles de soutien, leurs tous premiers supporters ! Ils s'approchèrent des tribunes pour saluer chaleureusement ces inconnus qui avaient décidé de miser sur eux.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils conquirent ainsi le stade, par leur prouesse et leur sympathie. Abandonnant un instant ses coéquipiers, Draco descendit vers Harry qui regrettait de ne pas avoir de balais pour se joindre à eux.

- Tiens Potter !, lança-t-il en lui tendant le vif d'or.

- Pas mal Malfoy, ricana Harry. Mais je t'avais dit en quinze minutes, pas dix !

Le blond éclata de rire et remonta vers le reste de l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, Lucius vint féliciter les deux entraîneurs, assurant qu'il avait toujours su que l'idée de donner un entraînement spécifique à l'attrapeur était la meilleure des solutions.

- Mais bien sûr, lui sourit Potter.

- La prochaine fois, lança Maddock, surexcité par cette impressionnante victoire, les yeux pleins d'étoiles rivés sur ses joueurs, on fait l'inverse Harry. Draco devra retenir l'autre attrapeur pour faire durer le match le plus longtemps possible !

- Et remporter le record du nombre de points marqués au cours d'un seul match !, compléta Harry un large sourire aux lèvres. Marché conclut !

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une bonne poignée de main, fiers d'eux et de leur équipe. Lucius s'approcha de son amant.

- Ça ne te fait pas trop étrange de les voir là-haut, et de rester ici, à terre ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Potter haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

- Je suis encore capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre, alors pour l'instant ça va, assura-t-il. Où est Sev ?

- Il discute avec la presse, pour expliquer pourquoi Draco était là ce soir, et pas dix pieds sous terre.

Harry acquiesça en souriant. En l'air, le blond effectuait plusieurs loopings, laissant exploser sa joie. Soudain, un des batteurs de l'équipe s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la taille.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

Le joueur se pencha vers Draco et l'embrassa dans le cou.

La bouche fine de Lucius s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Finalement, ce fut Malfoy qui attira le batteur à lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se moquaient des regards, ils se moquaient de tout.

En contre-bas, son père écarquillait les yeux.

- Hey, que fait Jenkins !, s'insurgea-t-il, n'en revenant pas que Draco n'ait toujours pas repoussé l'audacieux batteur.

- Quoi, avec ton fils ?, rigola Potter. En quoi ça te choque ?, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton mutin.

Lucius le regarda et laissa les muscles de son visage se détendre.

- Harry, tu es un intrépide entremetteur, ricana-t-il en comprenant tout.

Puis il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires où ils récupérèrent Severus. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le stade, tous les trois, afin de fêter cette nouvelle victoire à grand renfort de gémissements et de jouissances…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh j'ai fini ! _ ça ne me fait pourtant pas le même effet qu'à la fin de Break the Ice. Cette autre fic était beaucoup plus longue aussi, ça compte pas. ^^<p>

Bref, je vous remercie encore d'avoir tout lu, d'être restés malgré mes moments d'absence, et d'avoir su m'encourager jusqu'au bout.

Je termine en vous donnant la liste officielle des OS prévus pour Matins de Noël. Et non, je n'ai pas oublié ! (il s'agit des lecteurs qui ont répondu à l'appel lancé à la fin du chapitre 7).

1- Greyback-Lucius (Patate)

2- Zabini-Jordan (Ishtar205)

3- les jumeaux-Draco (Yumi)

4- Bill-Greyback (thunderbird1708)

5- Draco-Severus (Caro06)

6- foursome (fuhatsu)

7- Harry-Firenze (Menoly)

8- threesome (Ecnerrolf)

9- foursome (emmastar2007)

10- couple classique (Lovely love to lie)

11- les frères Lestranges-Harry (Okawa)

12- Greyback-Remus (Holybleu)

13- Harry-Lucius-Severus (Lamatadora)

14- crossover Lucius-Legolas (Jude Xue)

15- Lucius-Severus (Mina MM)

16- Draco-Charlie (Washu Kooyoo)

Voilà, les inscriptions sont closes ! lol Je les écrirai petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de l'inspiration ! hihi Merci encore à tous, et pleins de bisous ! (et vous allez rire, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic... moi... l'accro aux OS... =D)


End file.
